


Canary in a Coal Mine

by Skainsmate



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Unethical Experimentation, dark themes, reader has a nickname, reader is a female, talented singer reader, this is gonna be dark and depressing everyone, where decepticons won the war and humans are essentially enslaved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skainsmate/pseuds/Skainsmate
Summary: “Don’t you feel anything?” You gasped hoarsely. “Anything at all for my dying planet and species?”Shockwave didn’t even bother turning his head to acknowledge your words, he merely replied while facing away from you.“Feelings are illogical. We are doing this for the Decepticon cause. Remorse for a subspecies would be a waste of energy.”A fury unlike any other welled in your chest, and you wished nothing more than to bury the sharpest object in Shockwave’s lab straight into his spark. Wishes, however, were useless. No matter how much your heart denied it, your mind spoke the truth.What was a mere human supposed to do against titans from another world?





	1. CRUNCH

**Author's Note:**

> * Set a few years after the Autobots lost the war against the Decepticons, Earth is slowly being mechanized underneath Megatron's strict rule. Any and all Autobot resistance had been squashed, and those that had not yet been captured are scattered to the wind. Humans, unable to fight against the overwhelming might and technology, fell victim to complete suppression. Major cities near Jasper, Nevada had almost immediately crumbled. Attending college in Los Angeles, your life was torn apart when you were swept away and forced to join the ranks of thousands of human miners. 
> 
> * Energon mining was dangerous in on itself - lives were lost everyday. But, a sacrifice you made to save someone leads to an astonishing turn of events, one in which ends up with you in the presence of Lord Megatron himself. All because of your usually uncanny ability to sing.
> 
>  
> 
> ( i plan on giving almost every chapter a song, it would either be one that reader sings, or one that just fits the mood of that chapter. for this one, its: [Bone Digger by Bear Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAicZCMDiRw) )

  
  
  


Your skin stung as a particular rock dug into the arm of your flesh. The thin jumpsuit you were forced to wear instantly ripped at the contact. Hissing lightly under your mouth, you shifted away from that formation and merely continued your work, already ignoring the light throbbing of the now developing bruise. It wasn’t like you didn’t have plenty of them, you thought morbidly. 

 

Muscles pulling, you lifted the makeshift axe above your head and rammed it into the stone in front of you, almost crying in relief when you saw a familiar blue glow.

 

You quickly slipped on your gloves, prying the energon from the wall with careful precision. It’s otherworldly hue increased in intensity as you revealed the rest of it from the soil and crumbling rock. Dirt falling away, you coughed harshly as the dust floated into your already clogged lungs. Regardless, you brought all the shards into your waiting cart, placing them in neat rows. Happy, you freely heaved into your elbow, struggling to catch your breath. Coming this far down had its major health concerns, but you had managed to score enough of the Decepticons’ valued energy source to perhaps be given more rations. It was enough of a sacrifice for you.

 

Your hand gripped the edge of the cart as you continued to hack in violent, sputtering bursts. Pressure built in your head, an ache gripping your chest and throat. It took several more minutes of swallowing your saliva for you to compose yourself enough to stand up straight - even then, you were so dehydrated that your own spit provided barely any relief. You made the decision to leave, as the musty air was becoming too much to handle. 

 

Slowly, you trudged your way back up the tunnel, cart trailing behind. Luckily, energon glowed with a ferocity, and it was enough for it to light your way. God knows how many times you’ve tripped and injured yourself in the pitch darkness. 

 

It wasn’t long before you came upon the main cavern, where some weak sunlight filtered to guide your way. The main sluice - a giant alien contraption meant to take the energon you all collect - sat in the center, where many humans were gathered around. They were gaunt, dirty, and frighteningly skinny. Not much different from your own appearance. What little the Decepticons provide you in terms of sustenance did no justice to the massive workload each day brought along. 

 

Your arms shook with weakness as you lifted the cart and dumped it into the sluice. A nearby Vehicon made sure to intimidate you by stepping close with a heavy pede. You ignored him, taking your sweet time as you arranged all the shards and chunks in their proper places. You would get reprimanded if you didn’t after all. 

 

But it wasn’t like Vehicons  _ followed _ any of the actual guidelines.

 

They were bullies, in short. You supposed it was because they were the foot soldiers of the Decepticon army. They were stepped on, hit, tossed aside, and easily replaced. If they got a chance to release frustrations on some frail organics, who could really stop them? Soon enough, humans would be extinct anyways.  _ Might as well exploit them to their very limit. _

 

You were reminded of that when a harsh push from behind made you drop all of the energon you were previously holding. 

 

The Vehicon tapped you with his pede, that much was certain. 

 

Temper rising, you glared up at the bot’s red visor, mustering up the most indignant expression you could possibly give. They only laughed mockingly, kicking out their pede once more to push you over. Unable to resist the overwhelming force, you collapsed into the sand, gasping out in slight pain. You could hear them laughing raucously - greatly amused by your struggles.

 

You clenched your hands, taking up some sand when you attempted to right yourself. Luckily, the Vehicon wandered off to harass someone else. You kneeled there for a second, frustrated and exhausted. There was now yet another mess you had to clean up, and it wasn’t even your fault. 

 

You sighed, leaning over to pick up all the shards that had been dropped. There wasn’t much else you could do but finish your work. After you had put those back, you decided to count up the amount just to make sure. 

 

Bringing back fifty shards, of any size, was worth a full meal and water for about two days. More than a hundred shards gave you  _ two _ meals and water to last you a week. Unfortunately, finding that amount was close to impossible, especially since the Decepticons had your “unit” in an abandoned mine. Whatever energon had been here had already been processed or taken out completely. When you  _ did _ end up finding some, they were often small amounts and barely warranted a scrap of food. 

 

Regardless, you were all forced to find the bare minimum. It seemed like they wanted every possible source dry. For what reason, you have no idea. Taking a guess, you’d say it was for the massive army and the continued construction of Darkmount - which to this day, grew ever larger and more menacing.

 

Finished with counting the energon, you managed to give a light smile at the haul. It numbered fifty-three, the biggest amount you mined yet. The prospect of extra food and water was enough to make you forget entirely about the rude Vehicon from earlier. Giddy, you cleaned the shards meticulously with nearby solutions and placed it all in two of your buckets, ready to take to evaluation.

 

Evaluation, in on itself, consisted of several Vehicons checking over your supply and signing off on something in their datapads. If a certain amount was deemed satisfactory, you were then allowed to leave the mine and take a token for the weight of energon brought in. It was a simple, yet arduous process. More times than not, Vehicons dismissed groups entirely until a quota was met for the day. Not only was it annoying, but it was also exhausting. You  _ never _ made it back to the top before sundown. 

 

Knowing that, you hurried into line before such a thing could happen. There were several people ahead of you, all carrying about a bucket each. There was already a large pile of energon ahead, where the Vehicons stood, tallying off numbers. 

 

Despite the deep ache in your bones, you couldn't help but feel a bit happy.  _ Finally, a full meal! _ It was enough to make anyone in this pitiful existence burst with joy. You would head straight to the kitchens after this, and then go to bed. Maybe you could also get some actual rest for once, too. Simple life necessities like these were always things you had taken for granted before, now you couldn’t be anymore more grateful when they come by. 

 

The women in front of you moved forward, snapping you out of your thoughts.  _ Good, just one more and I’m home-free! _

 

You watched as the woman placed her bucket down in front of the Vehicon, the alien contraption used to weigh the bucket glowing slightly. The Vehicon stared at the results, quiet for a moment too long before - “Your quota isn’t met, fulfill it and come back.”

 

Almost immediately, the woman wailed, her arms shaking as she brought them in front of her to gesture widely. “What do you mean?” She asked the Vehicon. “I brought back more than yesterday!”

 

The Vehicon merely tsked, not even sparing her a glance. He waved his servo in a ‘shoo’ motion. Distraught, the woman turned back around slowly, trudging back toward the mines. 

 

You recongized her - only barely. With the soot obscuring her face, you couldn’t even tell. It was Lara, she used to live in your town before everything happened. You two merely exchanged greetings on occasion, but that was all you knew about her. 

 

Upon turning around, the two of you met eyes. You gave her a sympathetic glance, but looked away as soon as you were able. 

 

However, as you were stepping forward to place your buckets on the weigh station, she lingered. 

 

She didn’t just linger, you noticed, she lurched forward - and latched herself onto your arm. You yelped in surprise, tugging away from her.

 

“What are you-?”

 

“Give me some!” She pleaded, gripping the handle of the bucket in your right hand.

 

You blinked, staring back into her wavering, dilated eyes before you realized what she meant. This time, you tugged more forcefully. “No,” you said, glaring, “I worked hard for this, you know we all share the food later on anyways-”

 

_ “Please!” _ The tears welled in her eyes as she desperately clung to you, shaking you harshly to make you let go. 

 

Your heart rate sped up. You could see the Vehicon shift in the corner of your vision. He was getting impatient. The other humans were being drawn to the commotion.

 

Shit. You had to get her to go away.

 

You forcefully pulled away again, but she held fast. “Let me go!” You growled at her, almost dropping your other bucket with the force of her pulling. “Leave me alone!”

 

Something crossed her eyes, and before you could reacted, she let go, promptly shoving you onto the ground. Falling flat onto your face, sand filled your eyes and mouth again. You heard the metal buckets clatter as your grips were lost on them.

 

A wave of anger made you shoot up, only to see Lara rushing forward with one of your buckets to the weighting station. The Vehicon, seemingly delighted by the scene,  _ let her pass without even bothering to stop her. _

 

You sat there, incredulous.

 

The Vehicon struggled to hold back their laughter. “It appears you haven't met your quota, come back when you have.”

 

And just like that, the next person stepped over you, the line beginning to move once more.

  
  
  


******

  
  


Something utterly vile settled itself into your chest as you headed back down into the caverns.

 

It was enough fuel to keep you going for the next hour or so, as you attempted to fill your other bucket once more. You swung your pick axe harder and harder, ignoring the strain in your arms. All you could hear was the blood roaring in your ears, and the bubbling rage that rooted itself deep within your stomach. Rocks crumbled away from your blistering force.

  
  


You knew you shouldn’t waste this much energy. That didn’t stop you from continuing, though. 

 

By the time you made it back outside it was already sundown. Your new haul was less than earlier, but you had managed to score enough water for a day or two, and half of a meal, which you immediately inhaled upon arriving to the bunks. A lot of humans slept out in the open now, relying on the meager supply of blankets and jackets when the desert chill settled in. You were one of the lucky ones who got to sleep in an abandoned warehouse - still cold, but insulated enough that all you needed was a single sheet.

 

Wrapping said sheet around you, you ignored the huddling group around the fire, quite ready to sleep. You could already feel the deep ache of your muscles, a burning exhaustion that reached your bones. You had no idea how you were going to survive the rest of the week. You were now utterly defeated, and whatever anger that had broiled in you earlier had completely dissipated.

 

Not only that, but it turned out that the rock that had poked you earlier had tore through a small part of your clothes. You had bled through the edges of it - but there wasn’t much you could do about it. Not only were there no showers, there was essentially no medical or practical supplies here to stitch up wounds  _ or _ ripped clothes. It was an endurance contest. A survival test for all the remaining humans on earth. You could only hope it wouldn’t get infected. 

 

You swallowed a gulp of water, feeling it slide down your parched throat. The mush that constituted as your meal settled heavily in your stomach. You decided to try and sleep a few hours before you had to be awoken again for the dawn shift, praying that your nauseousness would go away by the time you did.

 

As you were about to curl up, somebody tapped you on the shoulder. You straightened and turned, meeting the warm eyes of your closest friend here - Richie. 

 

You smiled, “Hey there, I looked for you at the kitchens but I didn’t see you.”

 

He chuckled tiredly, plopping down next to you. The movement caused some dust to fly up in a cloud. “Yeah, sorry about that, I was helping Codi out,” his face fell with worry, “he got hurt in the mines today.”

 

You frowned, your face scrunching with concern, scooting over to allow him to share some of the blanket. “Hurt? Is he alright? What happened?”

 

Richie sighed, shoulders drooping. “He got his leg stuck and twisted his ankle. Luckily I had been there when it happened, so I got him out quick enough,” an angry flame ignited in his usually soft brown eyes, “fuckin’ ‘cons forced him to keep working and didn’t let me help with his quota. He barely managed to make it.”

 

Your fingers clenched, the soreness of them reminding you of your own recent struggles. “Shit, don’t tell me he has to go back down tomorrow?”

 

Richie crossed his arms, “Of course he does, and it’s the one time I’m not on the same schedule as him.” He bit his lower lip, voice cracking. “I’m worried, Birdie. I feel like he’s going to get hurt again…”

 

Richie turned away, tears obvious in his turmoiled expression. You felt your heart prick with empathy. 

 

You wrapped your arm around his wide shoulders, squeezing them gently. “Hey, hey… “ you cooed, “I know you’re worried, but I promise you he’ll be alright. He’ll be in the B Mine right?” He nodded, shifting his body to lean next to you. 

 

“Okay, then,” you smiled at him, “I’ll keep an eye on him. I work in another section of B but I can always pop on over and give your bro’ some help.”

 

His eyes met yours, “You would? Oh God, thank you, Birdie,” his arm made its way around your own shoulders, “geez, I don’t know what I’d do without ya…”

 

You laughed, nudging him playfully. “Come on, dude - we’re friends aren’t we? We gotta help each other out, especially in a nasty place like this.”

 

Your words seemed to touch him, because those tears welled in his eyes again and he practically crushed you against his chest. “Where have you been all my life!” He wailed dramatically.

 

You rolled your eyes, grinning nonetheless, “Stop being such a crybaby!”

 

The two of you snickered, moving away from each other. You gave him one more pat, the smile you wore already making your cheeks numb. It was too bad - you thought - that the two of you were always separated with different schedules. It would have made your mining days much easier if Richie was always around. His little brother was such a sweetheart, too. It made your chest burn with anger again. Codi didn’t deserve any of this. 

 

“How was your day, though?” Richie spoke up once the laughter died down. He eyed your dirty bodysuit, and the bloodstain on your arm. “You look pretty beat up,” he stated. 

 

You blew air out of your lips harshly, “It was shit,” you shrugged, “but what’s new?”

 

Richie listened with rapt attention as you described what happened with Lara. His frown creased deeper and deeper when you told him you had to go back and mine for a few hours before the Vehicon had let you pass. 

 

“I didn’t expect her to do that,” he whispered sadly, “she seemed like a good person. I saw her yesterday in Mine A, ya know? Looks like things finally got to her. Not surprised - I think one of her kids got the energon sickness too, that might be why she was getting desperate over supplies.”

 

You shook your head, lowering your eyes. Richie watched you with an  inquiring gaze. “You’re okay, right? She didn’t hurt you or anything?”

 

“No,” you breathed out, “she just pissed me off…”

 

The two of you went silent, staring at the ground. 

 

You felt bad for Lara, but you still couldn’t help but be angry. She could have asked you kindly, not shove you hard enough to almost crack your head on the rocks. It was a hard time for everyone. 

 

You couldn’t imagine her pain, however. Energon sickness was a violent way to die. Vomiting, high fever, and convulsions. Nobody survived it, even with these specialized bodysuits ‘given’ by the Decepticons. In your opinion, they just barely shielded a person from the deadly exposure of energon. More often than not, miners would die first because of their constant presence underground. If not energon sickness, it was the careless pedes of the Vehicons, or normal injuries and illnesses that couldn't be treated anymore.

 

It was a miracle you, Richie, and Codi had survived this past year at all. 

 

All three of you had limited time. There was a doomsday clock strapped to your back. It could be tomorrow, or it could be in months. All of you were going to drop dead.

 

Your stomach churned at the morbid thoughts. Shaking your head, you looked back at Richie. “W-Would you mind staying here tonight? You can bring Codi along too, I just…” you trailed off, bringing your knees up to your chest. 

 

You didn’t see his expression, but his large hand, warm and heavy, patted your shoulder. “No problem, I’ll come back in a bit with some of our blankets.”

 

Richie got up, giving you one more smile. You returned it with a weak one of your own, listening to his footsteps as he moved away behind you.

  
  
  


Hours later, all three of you were curled up near each other. You couldn’t sleep at all. The events of the day and the worry for Codi overtook every part of your head. Distantly, you could hear the roar of jet engines and clanging metal.

  
  


It did nothing to ease your mind. 

  
  
  


******  
  
  
  



	2. AUGENBLICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a quick trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Panic by Forest Swords](https://youtu.be/UIMDpnpDrv0)

  
  
  
  


You shoved the cart with one more push onto the pathway, breath coming out in short pants. 

 

The small supply of energon glowed meekly from within it, and you groaned in frustration, wiping your forehead. 

 

Currently, you were in Section 43 of Mine B - not one of the deepest tunnels, but rather the  _ most elevated. _ You had to drag everything upwards and downwards at an incline as you picked at the stone. 

 

What you didn’t understand is why the Vehicons forced half of you to go back to this section. It had been picked off multiple times over, each haul yielding less and less energon. You honestly thought, at this point, they were doing it just to spite all of you, and make you work harder than actually needed. 

 

It wasn’t like the Vehicons had any  _ fancy drilling technology _ they could provide. 

 

Of course not.

 

Your brows scrunched with the effort of pulling your cart. It was barely full, and your muscles were already screaming in pain. At this rate, you were going to pass out from exhaustion. The extra mining yesterday and poor sleep certainly did not help.

 

You dropped the handle of the cart, letting it clang loudly against the rock beneath. It slid back a few feet before stopping on a jutting stone. Promptly, you collapsed against the wall and slid down, legs stretching out in front of you. 

 

It was hard to catch your breath, you realized. Staring blankly off into the darkness, you focused on the rising and falling of your chest; your lungs rattling with the effort. 

 

You felt paper-thin, like the smallest of winds could tear your body to pieces. Gripping the front of your bodysuit, you tried to calm your pulsing heartbeat, ignoring the encroaching fear in your mind. 

 

You could probably sit for about thirty more seconds before the anklet above your left boot shocked you with electricity. Not allowing yourself to test the mercy of the Vehicons, you gave yourself ten seconds and heaved yourself of the floor. Limping to your cart, you tried to blink away the dark spots in your vision as you gripped the handle once more.

 

Facing the tunnel again, you loosely held the pickaxe in your other hand.

 

Keep trudging on. 

 

Keep on going.

 

_ Any mantra will do. _

  
  
  


******

  
  


You just  _ barely _ reached your quota by the time you made it to the main cavern. Thank goodness for the small cluster you had caught on your second passing through Section 43.

 

You didn’t waste any time in cleaning your pile in the sluice. You took that brief moment of respite to look around the cave, searching for a certain boy with a yellow headband. 

 

_ There. _

 

You and Codi had planned to meet back in the main cavern right before the shift was supposed to end. A bit earlier on your part, but worth it, since you could catch Richie’s younger brother before he weighed his own quota.

 

_ Okay, at least something is going right today. _

 

Now holding your filled bucket, you slowly walked over to the crouching boy, being keen as to not attract attention. Talking and socializing was obviously prohibited, but the Vehicons couldn’t do much when they had an entire room of human miners to supervise. There were sentries posted within the caverns to intimidate, but you rarely saw them enforce anything beyond the actual mining process. For being strict with their rules, Vehicons did tend to break them the most often. They could be randomly sadistic at times, too. Like setting off all the anklet sensors just to see humans writhe in pain. 

 

You smiled lightly as soon as you caught up with Codi. It looked like he had managed to fill his quota, since the bucket he carried was more than half-full. Your heart melted with relief at that.

 

“Hey,” you whispered to him, catching his gaze as soon as he looked up. Codi beamed, standing up straight. 

 

“Hey!” He whisper-shouted back, obviously excited to see you.

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that, giving him a pat on the head before pointing at the exit. “Let’s go as quick as we can, and if they don’t accept your weight, I’ll give some of my shards to you. Okay?”

 

Codi’s eyes brightened, his dusty face softening with a grateful expression. “Yeah… Thank you so much, Birdie.”

 

You shook your head, “It’s no biggie,” you gave him a nudge, your lips straightening once again into a line, “go ahead, I’ll be right behind.”

 

He nodded obediently, grabbing his bucket and hobbling to the front. You followed after counting to ten in your head, trying to maintain a natural gait as the two of you worked your way up.

 

As you drew closer to the Vehicon at the exit, you realized there were a bit more humans crowding around than normal. It was enough to send you on edge, so you drifted near enough to Codi that you could grab him in case something happened. Regardless of the influx, everybody formed a neat line, and you secure your place behind the boy as planned. It took awhile to go through everyone, but the Vehicon appeared to be checking people off at a steady rate. It made you hopeful.

It was when you and Codi were four spots to the weighing station that shit hit the fan.

 

Someone shouted at the Vehicon. A man, by the looks of it. He was pointing at his quota, flailing in aggravation and rage. Everyone’s heads swiveled at the sound, listening as - for the first time in a year - a  _ human _ talked back to a  _ Vehicon. _

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” He yelled. From your spot you could see his neck turning red. You instinctively reached forward and gripped Codi’s shoulder. “We brought back  _ enough _ for you! We can’t fill our quotas if you keep sending us into  _ empty tunnels.” _

 

The red visor of the Vehicon flared in warning. “You dare speak like that to me,  _ human?” _

 

It wasn’t as if the man was wrong. In fact, you commended him. Everything he was saying was true. But, to try and explain organic strife to a Decepticon? It was pointless. Not only pointless, you deduced, but  _ dangerous. _ Rebellions were always  _ squashed. _ Quite literally at times. Humans were only ants beneath these giants’ feet. 

 

You gulped, eyes widening as the Vehicon bent forwards, more than ready to crush the man that had spoken out. His servo flashed out with a glint of metal, quicker than the eye could follow - and you heard a scream.

 

You had squeezed your eyes shut, not bearing to look at the carnage ahead of you. You only wished the Vehicon wouldn’t suddenly lash out at the rest of you for that one man’s disobedience. It was sad, but it happened much too often.

 

You still had your eyes closed when you heard the screams again, this time joined by several people, almost in protest. A  _ woman’s _ voice, warbled high with panic, stood out from the rest.

  
  


You snapped your eyes open.

 

There, frantically dangling in the grip of a Vehicon, was  _ Lara. _

 

She was struggling, obviously surprised by the turn of events, gripping the servo around her as she attempted to pull herself out - to no avail. The man below had probably been knocked back, because he sat there in the dirt, quivering and looking up at the Vehicon’s new victim.

 

“You know, I prefer not having organic fluids all over my servos, but I’ll gladly squeeze this one until it pops.” As if demonstrating, you saw the metal fingers clamp around Lara’s form, causing her to caterwaul in pain. The man held his arms out in warning, trying to placate - it did nothing to ease the tension that rippled through the crowd around you. 

 

Every human in front and behind you started to scramble away in panic. There was no doubt as soon as the Vehicon crushed Lara, he would set off the sensors and electrify you all as punishment. 

 

_ Shit! _ You gasped as someone shoved you aside, causing you to lose your grip on Codi’s shoulder. 

 

Your heart thundered in your chest as you righted yourself, jumping to grab Codi’s hand. His terrified face whipped around, his wide eyes meeting yours. “Come on, we gotta get away-!” you trailed off as you saw another Vehicon appear from behind you two, effectively stopping the retreating crowd. 

 

Instantly, you reacted, bending to reach Codi’s height. “Listen! I know this is bad-” you spoke rapidly, “-but I need you to run away towards the other exit,  _ right now!” _

 

“But-!”

 

“I know! I know your leg hurts but you have to push through the pain. I can’t carry you now, buddy, I’m too tired! What’s important is that we get  _ out of the range!” _

 

People whipped around you, scattering through the cavern like a bunch a frightened mice. You didn’t hear Codi’s response as you pulled on his arm, signaling to him to get going.

 

Footsteps stomped, the mass of movement causing the sand and dust to rise and fill the air. People were sobbing, calling for names, gasping - you focused on the pressure of Codi’s hand squeezing yours, and your sight of the exit to guide you.

 

_ “Help me, help me please!” _ Lara shrieked from somewhere behind you. In reaction you looked over your shoulder. 

 

In your peripheral, things happened in slow motion. You saw Lara’s horrified face, twisting in pain and fear. She had one arm free, and was desperately trying to pull herself out of the Vehicon’s grip. The man had both his hands up, begging the Decepticon from crushing her. She was weeping, the tears leaving tracks on her dirty face.

 

She was going to die. Nobody could help her.

  
  
  
  


_ Keep moving. _

 

You kept pace with Codi’s slackened limps, but your ears couldn’t help but continue to catch Lara’s shrieking, which increased in hysterics as everyone continued to run away.

 

You swallowed. 

 

Making it to the exit, you abruptly stopped Codi, suddenly gripping his face between his hands. You wanted his full attention. Shocked, the boy grabbed your wrists in response, brows furrowing in confusion. You met his eyes with a burning light. 

 

“Codi,  _ keep moving. _ Don’t look back. Meet me at the top, okay? Wait for me there.” You wheezed.

 

“W-What?! Birdie, what are you doing-?” His voice cracked with concern.

 

“Keep going! I’ll be there, don’t worry. Please listen.”

 

“Birdie, no-!” He protested, not allowing you to turn back when you began to move away. You whirled around, facing him, “I know this is crazy but you have to trust me!” You pleaded, “Please,  _ hide and don’t get up until I call your name.” _

 

You shoved him forward, ripping yourself from his grip.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Tearing yourself out from the crowd, you could hear Codi screaming your name. 

 

You shook your head, already beginning to run back towards the scene as quickly as you could. You could apologize later. You  _ would. _

 

You maneuvered around the end of the sluice, narrowly missing slamming into another retreating person. The second Vehicon was already following a group, shouting about getting back in line and threateningly waving his blaster. 

 

_ Godammit, what were you doing?! _

 

As soon as you saw Lara, helplessly complacent in the crushing servo of the ‘con, you couldn’t help but push forward  _ even further. _

 

Something kept spurring your legs to  _ keep going. _ To  _ help. _

 

When you finally reached them, you opened your mouth and with all the force you could muster, shouted -

  
  


_ “Let her go!” _

  
  


Your presence distracted the Vehicon from Lara’s writhing for a moment, and his red visor signaled in on your form. His grip slackened and she sucked in a deep breath, keening from the pressure.

 

Crouched low, breathing heavily, you met it with the same ferocious gaze. 

 

Two thoughts came over your mind, then.

 

_ Now what?! _

 

And,

 

_ I’m fucked. _

 

The man, just as surprised as you were over your appearance, stood up carefully, unsure of what to do. His wide eyes and tightened expression betraying his uneasiness. The Vehicon, as expected, started to laugh, apparently finding what you said pretty amusing. It shifted, striding over to you with its helm tilted and free servo on its hip.

 

Huh, just like a cocky teenager.

 

Bending, its helm stooped down to reach your level. You could feel the heat from its frame wash over you. The man moved, probably to try and help you, but you didn’t acknowledge it.

 

“And what are you going to do if I don’t,  _ fleshie?” _ It taunted.

 

Your eyes darted to meet Lara’s, her petrified expression meeting you in that small moment between the Vehicon’s question and your response. You honestly couldn’t believe you were doing this.

 

You glared right back into that red visor - that vileness building in your chest propelling you to act. You were sick of them, you realized. Sick of the way you were all being treated. If there was one thing in common with you and Lara, its that you didn’t want a fellow human being hurt by  _ these aliens. _

  
  


“This.” You spat back.

  
  


The Vehicon had no time to act, as it wasn’t expecting you grab a chunk of rock off of the ground and slam it with all of your might against its helm. Your force wasn’t enough to bend the metal, but it  _ was _ enough to crack the visor and cause it to drop Lara in the recoil. What sheer luck.

 

Reflexes and adrenaline pushing you, you dashed towards Lara and hauled her up, screaming at her to start running while the bot was still distracted by your blow. It cursed, barking out what sounded like orders, but your mind had already drowned out everything else, and zeroed in on your exit.

 

Another Vehicon - probably the same one that had tried herding everyone back - descended upon you two, attempting to swipe one of you in its servo. You pushed forward even faster, bolting between its legs and maneuvering away from its grip. Lara seemed bruised, but mostly okay, because she kept up behind you. Determined, she veered left and ran next to the sluice. 

 

It seemed like the other bots were not expecting the sudden riot, because your path had yet to be blocked by another soldier. Seizing your chance at freedom, you ran straight for the exit. Your heart thundered in your chest, aching. If your muscles aren't burning before, then they were definitely on fire now. Sweat poured down your back and your hair flew around your face. You were already feeling weaker and weaker the closer you got to your goal. But you couldn’t stop, not even slow down the slightest bit. The Vehicons were now bearing down on all of you, and the ground shook with their pedesteps. If you faltered you would be crushed, and then you would have failed Codi.

 

_ “Watch out!” _ The shriek distracted you for a moment as you frantically tried to find out where it came from.

 

The man from before had caught up, suddenly throwing himself away from the side of the sluice. It was only when you looked at Lara that you had realized why.

 

The Vehicon was aiming his blaster at her, the red light glowing as it charged up.

 

You didn’t even have time to react as the beam hit the sluice, the energon within it lighting up your vision with a swirling blue flame. You were knocked back by a massive wall of heat, flying for several moments before you hit something and blacked out.

  
  
  


******

 

You came to disoriented and in pain. Your head throbbed with your frantic heartbeat, and every time you inhaled it felt as if you had glass in your lungs. You could distantly sense your limbs - numb, but all appeared to be intact. Ears ringing, you tried to open your eyes, but instantly closed them with the amount of dust and smoke that stung at them.

 

Coughing, you rolled over, whimpering as the pieces of stone that had dug into your skin fell away. From what you could feel, it seemed like you had been slammed into the cave wall. Something warm trickled from the back of your head, and you were certain it was blood. You laid there, trying to catch your breath, straining to hear anything past the roar in your ears.

 

Somebody kept calling your name, someone familiar. It was like a slow reel movie - your comprehension of what had happened and what's now happening were beginning to catch up to each other. You let out a stuttering gasp when a hand placed itself on your shoulder, shaking you. You were pulled back into reality and the words being said to you got clearer.

 

“- okay?! Are you okay? Please wake up, Birdie, please…”

 

_ Codi. _

 

You peered at him through your coated lashes; he looked terrified, but his eyes were alert and moving back and forth from you to his surroundings. As soon as you shifted, he squeezed your arm and used his other hand to brush the debris from your face. 

 

“Are you awake? Come on, I’ll help you up-!” He dragged your limp body upwards, and you yelped in pain at the action, “-we have to get out, the whole cave is starting to collapse!”

 

Registering his words, your brain told your limbs to move. The effort of putting your arm around his shoulder took so much out of you that you had almost blacked out again. 

 

“I thought…” you breathed hoarsely, a weak bite to your words, “... I thought I told you to leave…” 

 

He grunted as he adjusted the weight of you against him, leaning fully on his good leg. “You know I wouldn’t just leave you behind.” Codi replied simply, smirking down at your battered face.

 

Your heart soared with utter gratitude - he knew what you were going to say before you even opened your lips to speak. “Save it for later!” He started moving. “We gotta get out of here first. You owe me, though.”

 

You managed an airy chuckle, attempting to place your legs forward, one by one, to help your progress. From what you could tell through your hazy vision, the sluice had exploded and sent everything flying in a wide radius. The blast itself burned a hole into the ground, and you could already see bodies lying around it, charred. 

 

Forcing yourself to look away, you focused on taking your steps and avoiding the growing flames around you. Codi had been right, most likely due to the constant mining, the stability of the cave was failing. The ground trembled beneath your feet, and rocks continued to fall from the ceiling. You both needed to go  _ fast, _ otherwise neither of you would make it.

 

The path through the tunnel, however, was proving difficult. Debris had clogged one side, so the two of you were forced to squeeze past the sharp rocks. The smoke filled every crevice and open breathing space - and for your already destroyed lungs, it was devastating. You couldn’t move a foot before coughing. The effort of attempting to expel what was in your chest made your ever growing headache worse, and slowed your progress. Codi kept waiting for you, trying to help, but with his own injured leg he could only weakly limp next to you. 

 

“Codi, just go,” you squeezed your eyes shut, “you’re going to die in here, I’m just holding you back-”

 

“Stop! Don’t say that,” he gripped your arm, a desperate light in his eyes, “I’m  _ not _ leaving you. I thought I made that clear.”

 

You frowned at him, teeth clenching, “... I’m re-responsible for you! You can’t get hurt…”

 

He gave you that familiar, watery smile. “I’m not hurt, am I? Don’t give up just yet, Birdie. I need you,  _ Richie _ needs you.”

 

You turned away, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. A distant rumbling noise reminded you fo the predicament you were in, and you continued to move forward, much to Codi’s relief. Still, you couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out in your feverish haze. “It’s my fault… This is all my fault… I shouldn’t have…”

 

Codi watched you, his gaze sympathetic, but he didn’t say anything. You took his silence as confirmation.

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  


You don’t know how long the two of you trudged for, but by some miracle, you started to see light. The tunnel expanded outward, widening at the crests as you approached the end. You almost sobbed in relief, sagging against Codi.

 

He continued to hold you as you made your way past, a blast of hot air rushing past your legs as you escaped the mangled cave. From what you could see of your blurry vision, people were huddled in groups at a distance, obviously apprehensive of nearing the blazing mine. You were happy, at least, that most managed to escape the initial explosion. 

 

You and Codi collapsed near the edge of an outcrop of stone, coughing and sucking in precious air. The black smoke poured from out of the tunnel you two had just left, and it wasn’t long before a powerful rumble caused the dangling rocks and stalactites to fall. Dust whipped at your faces, and you held up an arm to block it from your sensitive eyes. Hundreds of humans watched as Mine B caved in, destroying whoever might have still been alive, and all of the supply of energon inside.

 

As you gazed up at the swirling clouds of fire, your mind dazedly tried to comprehend what had just happened. More than anything, you were questioning yourself. A hollow feeling formed in your stomach. 

  
  
  


_ What had you done? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hey y'all, thank you very much for all the sweet comments last chapter, im so glad you guys are enjoying this so far!!! just a note, this will be sort of a slow burn, so im sorry for all the exposition! also i cut this chapter down, had to end off in a good spot for the next one - no worries, our favorite seeker is dropping by for a visit pretty soon ; )
> 
> * thank you for reading!!! hope you enjoyed! ps, lemme know if there are typos! till the next one <3


	3. RESOLVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * How are you going to survive?

  
  
  
  


You were not even given a moment to breathe before the chaos escalated.

 

Those that had managed to escape the collapse of the mine were crawling out, either whole or in pieces. You watched in horror as two women tried to help a younger girl - perhaps your age - move away from the growing flames. She was missing an arm.

 

People shouted and screamed, shielding themselves from the flying debris. The smoke descended like a thick fog upon you, not even the sunlight could chase it away.

 

You frantically looked over Codi, feeling your breathing increase with your tension. He noticed your panicking expression, shifting to grab your arm. 

 

“Are you okay?” He coughed, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

You managed to nod, biting your dry lip to hold back tears. You couldn’t be a crybaby now. You two still had to get away - as  _ far _ as possible. The first priority was finding Richie and hoping to God that one of the doctors were still alive in the camp.

 

The ground trembled beneath you, in rhythm. You knew it wasn’t from the destroyed mine.

 

_ Vehicons. _

 

They were undoubtedly drawn to the noise. It was going to be even harder to get away now, especially once they started rounding everyone up. 

 

You gritted your teeth, standing despite the awful burning in your limbs. Codi followed you quickly, “Hey -” he gulped, a tone of worry added to his voice, “maybe you shouldn’t be walking around… Those burns look like they hurt…” 

 

You blinked at him, barely registering what he had said.  _ Burns? _ Glancing down confirmed Codi’s words. Your entire left side had been scorched - the fabric of the bodysuit around your arm was incinerated. A few black strands floated from the torn shoulder. Your skin was red and irritated, bleeding in some areas, and bubbling on the sensitive parts of your inner arm. Trembling, you could feel the heat on the same side of your face.  _ What? _

 

The shock had numbed your pain to the point where you could no longer feel it. How you had even survived a blast at that close of a range, you would never know. But, hearing the encroaching Decepticons, you couldn’t afford to wait around and let the pain sink in. Mustering that adrenaline once more, you focused your blurry vision on the boy next to you. The one you had to protect.

 

“No… time…” you muttered, “need to leave.”

Codi appeared like he wanted to protest, the fear in his eyes evident. He didn’t say anything, reluctantly standing next to you. He seemed to understand the grim situation just as much. He reached out, already letting you lean on him once again. You flashed him a grateful smile, moving forward with him through the smoke.

 

There were Vehicons rushing past, thankfully not paying attention to you two - or any of the humans for that matter. They were attempting to handle the situation at the mine, which continued to crumble and explode with blue light. Richie told you one time about the destructive properties of energon, how even the slightest tap of heat or energy caused chain reactions within the alien crystal. You hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

 

You felt the skin on the side of your cheek sting as feeling returned to it. The sensation was unpleasant in on itself, but the welling guilt in your gut was worse. You should’ve just left with Codi in the first place, it wasn’t your job to save lives. People died here everyday, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. All you could do was  _ endure, _ and pray that you outlasted the frail humans around you.

 

Regardless, you still couldn’t help but worry about Lara. Maybe, on the slim chance she had survived, you might say your effort had been worth it. 

 

You stumbled suddenly, almost taking Codi down to the ground with you by accident. A Vehicon had just barely missed crushing you underneath its pede. You would have gotten back up, using Codi’s grip as support, but the words the Vehicon spoke froze you on the spot. Codi yelled.

 

“Found the human! Delivering now.”

 

You snapped your head up, eyes meeting Codi’s widening brown irises as you felt a metal servo clamp around your body. Like a ragdoll, you were hoisted up at a speed fast enough to give you whiplash. Codi’s hold on your arm slipped away, his fingers just barely scraping yours before being seperated.

 

_ “BIRDIE!” _ He screamed in horror,  _ “Let her down!” _

 

The Vehicon had already begun moving away, not listening to your struggles and shrieking. You reached out fleetingly toward the boy below you, tears spilling from your eyes. “No!”

 

A few simple pedesteps already brought you too far from Codi to even hear what he was saying. You shook your head violently.  _ No no nonono this can’t be happening - _

 

_ “Codi!” _ You shouted back as loud as you could.  _ “Codi, just RUN! Find Richie! I’ll be back - find Richie!” _

 

You saw Codi trip, falling to the dusty ground. Even with the smoke, his eyes were as clear as day. Face contorted with fear and pain, those eyes pleaded with you.  _ Begged _ for you to come back. You would never forget his expression in that moment.

  
  
  
  


That was the last you would see of Codi for a very long time. 

  
  
  


******

  
  


Everything happened in a blur. You were so caught up with your inner turmoil and Codi’s safety that you hadn’t processed what the Vehicons were saying to each other before it was too late. They mentioned punishment, and retribution. At first, you were hoping they would just crush you and let your death be a swift one - but it turned out to be much worse.

 

You saw it from the distance, still in the servo of the Vehicon that grabbed you. A whimper of fear escaped your cracked lips when you realized what was going to happen to you. Your thrashing increased.

 

_ The Pit. _

 

It was essentially a hole in the ground. A steep one. It was a leftover entrance to another mine, but it had dipped in a way that created a cave. It was a vertical drop - used as a way to ‘punish’ misbehaving humans. 

 

Nobody returned from it. 

 

Your panic doubled the closer the Vehicon stepped towards it. The raw flight-or-fight instinct sent a rush of adrenaline to you. All you could do was pound on the Vehicon’s fist and yell, your heart fluttering in your chest, your brain  _ screaming _ at you to run away. But, there was no way you could forcefully get yourself out of this one. Your luck had run out.

 

Reaching the edge of the pit, you felt your throat closing with fear. The Vehicon lifted you up to be level with his visor. 

 

“Enjoy the trip,” it said cheekily, not wasting a second to  _ toss _ you straight into the abyss. 

  
  


You screamed all the way down. The drop couldn’t have been more than fifteen feet, but the two seconds that you fell felt like an eternity. 

 

Reflexively, you reached out towards the wall and attempted to snatch a portion of it to slow the impact. The Vehicon had luckily tossed you a bit further, near enough to the stone so that your could scrap your fingers past it. 

 

It wasn’t enough, however.

 

You hit something before crashing into the ground in a sickening crack. It was your arm, you had landed on it directly. The pain hit you like a train, but the air had been knocked out of your lungs with the impact, so you could only open your mouth in a soundless scream.

 

Through your red haze, you saw the Vehicon’s visor peer over the edge. It was sliding something, the portion of it blocking the meager light you had. It wasn’t long before you were engulfed in darkness, and your mind slipped into unconsciousness. 

  
  


******

  
  


You don’t know how long you were out. 

 

The sound of your ragged breaths filled the small cavern. You attempted to open your eyes, your left giving you some trouble.The blood had crusted over, gluing your eyelashes together. You reached up to wipe at it, but winced as a fresh wave of pain rolled through you. Your right hand laid uselessly next to you. You had landed on your shoulder, sideways, effectively trapping the broken appendage underneath your body. You tried moving your fingers, but all you could manage was a twitch. Even that subtle attempt was too much.

 

With your adrenaline gone, you could now feel every aching joint and burning muscle. The small cuts and scrapes you accumulated itched an awful lot, and your head pounded in the base of your skull - where you had almost cracked it open earlier. The agony you were experiencing was nothing compared to your sudden and awful rush of terror. Slowly but surely, you were beginning to scope out where you were, and it wasn’t offering much comfort. 

 

Steep walls, no good climbing holds. It was obvious that this was somewhere the Vehicons didn’t expect you to crawl out of. 

You sucked in air, your lungs heaving at the effort. Placing your intact hand on the ground below you, you tried to push yourself up. A cry escaped as the scabs on your body pulled. It looks like you were unconscious for a while.

 

Now sitting up, panting, you glanced around, trying to take in your surroundings. The Vehicons had - on the off chance you might have been able to climb up to the top - blocked the opening with a massive rock. Luckily, it was uneven, and judging from the meager light entering through it, you concluded it was late in the night. 

 

Bile crawled up your throat. You licked at your dry lips in order to moisten them. 

 

You have been down here for _ hours _ already. Was anyone even going to get you out? What about Codi? And Richie? And Lara?

 

Your uninjured hand flew to your mouth as another sob escaped you. You didn’t even know you  _ had _ the tears to cry anymore. Your predicament, and your realization all came crashing towards one outcome: you were going to  _ die _ here .It wasn’t particularly shocking to guess why no human came back from the Pit. If they hadn’t died upon impact with the ground (which was the best case scenario in your opinion), then they would have been left down here until they perished from their injuries or starvation - whichever came first. The Vehicons had no intention of bringing you back out, this much you knew. This was meant to be an example. 

 

Your energy waned. You shuffled backwards until you hit the wall, immediately sagging against it. Everytime you wiped at your wet cheeks, your hand came away bloody, only worsening the dirty streaks you had on your face. Shakily, you moved your broken hand into your lap, yelping when you shifted one of the joints too quickly. You left it there, tilting your sore head to look up - out towards freedom. 

 

At this point, you didn’t even want to bother looking around the Pit anymore. Who knows what might have been… left behind. It was better if you didn’t see any of that. And so, with a broken hand, numerous bruises, cuts, scrapes, and burns, and quite possibly whiplash, you did the only thing you could,

 

Sleep. 

  
  
  


******

  
  


_ “Can you sing for us again?” The boy asked, his eyes sparkling in the low light. _

 

_ You doubletaked, jaw dropping. “Y-You heard me?” _

 

_ He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah… Sorry. My brother and I couldn’t help but keep listening. You…” he seemed to gain his confidence, “... you were really good! Seriously! You have such a pretty voice…”  _

 

_ You couldn't help but blush. The words entered your chest and warmed you up from the inside. It had been a while since words had done that. “Thank you,” you smiled flatly, tossing the wood back into the fire. “I… used to sing a lot. Never was much of a performer though.” _

 

_ You don’t know why you were telling the boy this, but he seemed to latch onto the conversation. “Oh! Of course! I can totally see that!” He bent down to assist you, ripping apart some newspapers. You eyed him and his bright grin for a moment, confused about how to approach the subject now. This boy… how could he be so exuberant? There was a spark in his eyes, glowing just as strongly as the embers in front of you. He was full of life. _

 

_ After he shredded apart some paper, he placed it cautiously in the flames, letting the smoke grow. It appeared like he knew how to stoke a fire, hands moving deftly in order to not smother the weak tinder. “We were passing by the new camp, looking for a place to sleep. They moved us over because that mine opened up, you know? And we heard you behind the outcrop, so we got curious.” He explained, reassuring you with a comforting smile. _

 

_ You paused, allowing him to take over the fire. Slowly, you sank to the ground, not surprised when he followed your actions right after. It was silent for a beat, while you watched the fire pop and crackle, its warmth washing over you.  _

 

_ “So, will you sing again?” The boy pleaded, eager face watching you expectantly. _

 

_ You frowned slightly, a bit annoyed at his request. You only sang for yourself - not for others. There was a reason why you weren’t a performer. You did it only to calm yourself, to relieve tension in your body. Considering the circumstances, you did it often - but you did it alone. You hadn’t meant for anybody to hear you.  _

 

_ He seemed to notice your change in mood, and leaned back, face falling. “S-Sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy, it’s just…” he drifted off, and you instantly felt guilty. The boy sighed, staring into the fire. He clenched and unclenched his fists, a dark look passing over his eyes. It didn’t suit someone so young. _

 

_ “Your voice…. It’s so soothing and… familiar. It’s been a while since any of us heard music. You made me feel hopeful about things, for the first time in forever. I just wanted to hear it again. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s  something personal to you, I bet.” _

 

_ Eyes widening just a fraction at that, your shoulders sagged in response. The kid may be a chatterbox, but he really did know how to pull at the heartstrings. You picked up your stick and poked at the flames, sparks flying as you rotated the burning wood and paper. You let his words sink in, stewing with the pause in the air. You cast your gaze up at the star-strewn sky. _

 

_ “I’ll sing,” you finally replied, lifting a finger in warning, “but, only for you and your brother.” _

 

_ His resulting grin was enough to ease the twinge in your chest. His happiness was contagious, your lips quirked at his animated expressions. “Really?! Oh man, thank you! By the way, my name is Codi!” He stuck out his hand, meeting your own hesitant one halfway. _

 

_ You smiled, genuinely this time. “It’s nice to meet you, Codi.” _

  
  


The memory faded from your feverish dream as you opened your eyes again. 

 

It was the second night - that much you could tell. You had spent most of the previous day attempting to find a way out of the Pit. Despite telling yourself it was pointless, your body wouldn’t listen. You dragged yourself all over the place until you collapsed in your spot against the wall. It was pitiful.

 

Your hand grew more swollen through the night, and the burns you sustained from the energon blast were still bleeding and wrinkling on most parts of your left side. You had dragged your uninjured hand through your hair once - just to get the sweat out of your eyes - when a good clump of your hair came with it. 

 

Energon poisoning. 

 

It had scared you enough to pass out again, waking up just minutes after the sun had set. It was only a matter of time before you would succumb to the effects of extreme exposure. 

 

You hadn’t allowed your mind to dwell on that fact. You continued to train your gaze on the feeble light that managed to filter in. Your belly felt like it was on fire, and every time you touched the flesh you could feel the heat throb beneath the pads of your fingers. You heard pedesteps above, often skirting around the edges of the Pit. You became a bit worried about a cave-in - the walls around you weren’t exactly the most stable-looking. 

 

Regardless, your resolve trudged on. 

 

Nausea was setting in, so you often swallowed, trying to wet your dry throat. In some part of the night, your lips opened up, murmuring soft lyrics. The sound echoed in the cavern, bouncing off the sides of the walls. The effect soothed you instantly, calming the growing panic that was building in your chest. It was just a simple lullaby, you couldn't remember where it was from in your confusion. All you could do was bury yourself in the sound of your voice. The hours slipped away.

  
  


******

  
  


Starscream  _ hated _ walking through the desert. In fact, he hated walking on  _ any _ part of this miserable planet. The dirt always ended up clogging his pedes and the dust -  _ Primus, the dust _ \- it was enough to drive him mad. Alas, he had a duty, and that duty was to oversee the mining operations at the base of Darkmount. Although, he  _ was _ considering passing this off to someone like Knock Out, who didn’t have many bots to fix now that the war was over.

 

He grumbled, tapping one long finger over his arm. 

 

Not only that, but the Vehicons were unbearably slow. He only had so much time to spend on the surface! He had been livid after getting the status report - there had been an accident in one of the mine systems. Starscream had assumed it was something minor, but imagine his surprise when he came upon a completely  _ annihilated _ mine. Megatron would not be pleased about this in the slightest, and Starscream was already dreading reporting the incident to his lord.

 

“What do you  _ mean _ you opened fire?” The SIC growled at the Vehicons lined in front of him. They flinched in response to his scathing tone. 

 

“Commander Starscream, sir, the humans were escaping, so one of us decided to -” the Vehicon, one with a cracked visor, was silenced by a sharp slap to the faceplate. It caused it to stagger backwards, instantly bowing its head to its upset commander. 

 

“You imbeciles! What are you, sparklings? Do you not understand that blaster fire in a mine is  _ forbidden _ for this very reason?!” Starscream gesticulated wildly at the smoking remains of Mine B, wings flaring in agitation. “Lord Megatron will have your  _ heads. _ If he doesn’t have mine first.” That last part he spat under his breath.

 

“I want all of you begin the clean up process  _ immediately. _ No stone should be left out of place!”

 

“Y-Yes, Commander Starscream!” The Vehicons crowed in unison, all standing at attention.

 

The Seeker eyed them with a calculating look in his optics. “Now, would someone care to explain to me why you had this… mishap?”

 

The Vehicons glanced at each other hesitantly,  not willing to take a stand. Starscream was growing more and more impatient. “Well?!” He snapped.

“Uh, sir,” the Vehicon with the cracked visor spoke up, “we were about to punish one human for misbehaving when another intervened and… struck me.”

 

Starscream shuttered his optics, tapping at his audials. “What.”

 

The Vehicon’s frame shook with nervousness. “A human femme struck me, so we gave chase.” It finished, gesturing to its cracked visor. 

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ this!” Starscream raised his arms to the sky, turning around in frustration. The sudden outburst had the soldiers rearing back. “What are you, to allow a  _ human _ to damage you? It’s shameful!”

 

Feeling that shame, the Decepticon soldiers bowed their helms once more, allowing their Commander to rant. “I mean, destroying a key mine is one thing, but to allow human insurrection? There is a reason we rule them with an iron fist! There must be  _ no rebellion. _ There are weak creatures, and behaving like overconfident bitlets will have its consequences. You ought to have been scrapped in that mine for your mistake!” 

 

After venting his frustrations, he whirled back around, stomping up to the Vehicon. “Tell me you at least have given this human sufficient punishment!”

 

They balked, leaning away from the SIC’s angry frame. “Y-Yes,” one answered, “they have been captured and placed in the Pit.”

 

Starscream narrowed his optics, “The Pit, hmm? I’m glad you had enough processor memory to think of  _ that. _ Get out of my sight and go fix your mess!”

 

Sputtering out praises and salutes, the group of Vehicons immediately dispersed, attending to their duties. Starscream exvented, placing his arm behind his spinal strut.  _ Now _ he had to go pay this human a little visit. When will all these unnecessary duties ever end? He turned back around, pedes already sinking into the soft ground. He could already feel the pressure in his energon lines building.

 

Lord Megatron had made it clear to prevent human uprisings. With enough passion, the pitiful creatures had enough cunning - he’ll admit - to disrupt their mining capabilities. Of course, rebellions were easy to squash. They were fragile, insignificant bugs to the larger Decepticon schema. The sad attempts of their military were proof enough. Cyberforming the miserable rock they inhabited was taking much longer than expected, so why not use the humans’ astonishing numbers for some added benefit? It was a good way of getting rid of them, after all. 

 

As he approached the area where the Pit lay, Starscream’s processor drifted away to more important things - such as what he would tell Megatron of the destroyed mine. He could already picture his lord’s seething face, ready to question and demean Starscream's ability to lead troops. The Seeker was becoming more and more spiteful by the click. He kicked at a rock in frustration, the crumbling of it doing little to alleviate his fury. 

 

A curious sound suddenly reached his audials, and he actually took a moment to pause. It floated towards him, soft and heavenly. A beautifully haunting voice,  _ singing. _ Starscream was so shocked about the discovery, that he almost tripped over the very rock he had kicked over. He tilted his helm this way and that, attempting to find the source. It didn’t take long for him to realize it was coming from the  _ Pit. _ But, what possibly could be inside the Pit that could create such a wonderful sound? It couldn’t be the  _ human! _

 

Could it?

 

Starscream wouldn't say that he  _ scrambled _ towards the opening, but he most certainly did pick up his stride. As soon as he reached the opening, the singing stopped, cutting off. Whoever was in there had obviously heard him approaching. Nonetheless, the Seeker pushed aside the stone that was covering the entrance, and he peered down into the cave. 

 

As he suspected, there was a little human in there. Battered and broken, looking at him with wide optics.  _ Fear, pain. _ He couldn’t believe what he was seeing at first. This? This was the human that had struck a Vehicon, and survived the drop into the Pit? It was perplexing, but he couldn’t help but be reminded of what he had heard. 

 

He gave the human a sickly sweet smile, drawing a finger over the edge of his face. “Now,” he purred, “that wouldn’t have been you with that lovely voice, would it?”

 

It didn’t reply, obviously in shock over his presence. That he could understand - he  _ was _ a striking mech after all. In response to that, he allowed his wings to rise, showing his interest. The human didn’t even react when he reached out and plucked them up with a servo. “Eugh, what is that on you - ugh, never mind. Go ahead then, sing. I want to hear it.”

 

It continued to stare at him with a panicked expression, wriggling in his grip. He felt his sneer drop. “If you can’t show me I guess I’ll just let you back into -”

 

Almost instantly, the human yelped, “Please! No!”

 

Starscream hummed, drawing the human up to optic-level. “Get on with it, then,” he threatened, increasing his grip just slightly. A warning.

 

Trembling, the human attempted to slow its quickened breaths, bringing a servo to their tiny chest. And then - the  _ sound. _ The lovely voice met his audials, ringing within them. He could feel his spark jump with excitement.

 

“It  _ was _ you! Ah, happy day.  _ Finally, _ something to look forward to!”

 

The human was perplexed, that much he could tell. Starscream only offered them a sly look. “No worries, fleshie. My master will be quite  _ pleased _ with what you can offer.”

 

He pinged Soundwave’s comm, already turning towards the direction of the forming ground bridge. “Now then,” Starscream crooned, looking down at your cowering figure, “just be a good human and  _ behave.” _

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hERE WE GO. YA READY?
> 
> * haa, sorry it took three chapters to even get to one of the main characters, i realized i really dragged out this entire scene with birdie struggling to survive. hope you guys enjoyed that regardless! c,: also STARSCREAM. he's very fun to write! i do hope i did him justice, he's just such a persona that i feel like i have a hard time nailing his behavior.
> 
> * thank you for reading and for all the wonderful support i've been receiving! you guys are too good to me :,) until the next one!


	4. CARBON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream brings you to Darkmount, and you meet a whole slew of colorful characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Sorcerer by S U R V I V E](https://youtu.be/-d-O4VD0mD0)

Laying down in the Pit, you were not expecting anybody to save you. You were fully prepared to suffer through the consequences of your actions. You would have died fighting, resisting. That’s all you could hope for in a place like your Earth.

 

So, after accepting your demise, imagine your utter surprise and horror to find out that your savior from above was  _ Commander Starscream. _ You were so shocked by his appearance that you blanked out for a solid minute while the bot chattered away. There was no reaction from you as he reached in and brought you out of your prison.

 

You had seen Starscream before, of course. He was as ruthless as the Vehicons - but there was a more sinister and  _ experienced _ persona to him. Starscream was not just another soldier, he was a commander, for a good reason. His superiority complex alone eclipsed the Vehicons in their entirety. He enjoyed making humans suffer, and he loved having them grovel beneath his feet just to hear them beg for mercy. His reputation preceded him - and being the closest bot to Megatron that ever descended from Darkmount, he was greatly feared. 

 

You panicked when he had threatened to lower you back into the Pit. That might be why you gave in and sang to him. Your mind had accepted death, but your heart wouldn’t give up on self-preservation. Starscream, despite how much you despised the idea, might be your ticket out of this mess. And so, you relented to his request. Every part of your sensible mind told the opposite, and that sensible part was proven right when Starscream didn’t appear to be willing to let you go.

 

After being stuck in the darkness for two days, the lurid light of the groundbridge blinded you. If you weren’t a crippled mess, you would have been screaming your head off. All you could do now was hang limp from Starscream’s grip as your mind shouted obscenities. You were out of the Pit, but you were trapped again. The knowledge of that disgusted you.

 

Whatever ‘purpose’ you were to serve Megatron, you hoped you failed. No way were you going to work for the  _ Decepticons. _

 

Starscream passed the threshold of the groundbridge, stepping into a large, metallic hallway. It took you a second to realize that this was probably Darkmount.

 

You were in Darkmount, the Decepticon stronghold. The place where Megatron’s omnipresent fist came down to oppress your people.  _ This _ was where the Vehicons got their orders from.  _ This _ was where humanity’s suffering began. 

 

Starscream’s pensive voice brought you out of your growing hysterics. He lifted his servo up to observe you, optics narrowing as his mouth curled. You had never been this close to the commander, and you couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by his sharp, angular features. There was a small scar by his eye, and the red accents on his crest matched his menacing optics. 

 

“I suppose we can’t have you in the presence of Megatron like  _ this.” _ You stared at him with contempt, throwing all the energy you could muster into a threatening glare. The mech seemed amused by this.

 

“Now, now,” he tutted, “is that anyway to treat your savior?” He lowered his servo before you could spit in his face, lifting the other in a shrug. “I’ll be willing to turn my helm at your rebellious behavior. Don’t think for a click that I haven’t been briefed on your…  _ heroics.” _

 

You stiffened. He chuckled, “Oh, hit a nerve, have I?” Starscream began striding forward, maneuvering through the massive halls. If your vision wasn’t completely destroyed by the smoke and dust in your eyes, you might have been able to point out more details. For now, you could only see hazard lights on the edges of the walls. Considering this was a Decepticon base, you were curious to notice that the halls were devoid of any other bots.

 

“I must say, I shall give you some recognition for the fact you managed to damage one of the soldiers-” Starscream continued to speak as he walked along, his voice grating your ears with a condescending tone, “-and destroy an entire mine-” there was a bite of anger to those words, “-but, in the end, you are still only a  _ fleshie. _ If I hadn’t come to the Pit, you would’ve just rotted away like the organic you are!”

 

You said nothing, biting your lip to hold back a snarky remark. You could taste the iron in your mouth from the cut in your skin. 

 

“Quiet creature, hmm? Whatever. I am bringing you to Knock Out to get you out of my servos, and then I shall be briefing Lord Megatron on your usefulness. You should be thankful, if Lord Megatron does not find value in you, I’m sure  _ Shockwave _ would enjoy another specimen to work on. You have a few more days at life!” Starscream sneered at the thought, and your skin crawled. You hoped that wouldn’t be the case. Anything but that.

 

Starscream halted, coming before a massive door. It opened automatically to his presence, the metal sliding with a quick thud. Cold dread seeped into your stomach.

 

Past the entrance, you heard someone else talking, but you couldn’t understand a single word. Your mind was numbing the longer you stayed awake, and you could barely feel your extremities anymore. Was this another onset of the energon poisoning? 

 

Vision blurred, all you could make out was a red blob, and a purple mass laying down on a… gurney of some sort? The shape seemed familiar though….

 

A Vehicon, your addled brain provided. 

 

“Knock Out, I have something for you,” Starscream interrupted. His voice became increasingly garbled by his last words.

 

“Ah, Starscream. Can’t you see I’m a bit busy here- oh.” The mech called Knock Out stepped closer, allowing you to observe him. 

 

You were visually assaulted by the shinest red paint known to man. Knock Out’s frame was polished to perfection - so much so that you could see your reflection against it. He was a bit smaller than Starscream, and bulkier, but what shocked you the most was his features. As much as you hated the Decepticons, you couldn't help but be impressed by Knock Out’s flawless face. A statuesque faceplate unmarred by any kind of blemish. The crest of his helm glinted as he bent down to meet you at eye-level. His optics, set in front of a black sclera, focused in on your form, a poisonous curiosity settling in them. You leaned back as far as you could in response. 

 

“Oh, what do we have here? A  _ human? _ I thought you didn’t want a pet, Starscream?” He reached out with a servo, finger poking you in the chest. You didn’t have any energy to swat him away. “Or, is there something else you’d like to tell me?” The red bot smirked up at the Seeker, reveling in the way his wings stiffened.

 

“Shut up with your asinine ideas! This human is going to be serving us. Fix it up, I can’t have it looking like this in front of our lord.”

 

“Fix it up?” Knock Out straightened, outrage in his optics, “Starscream, are you forgetting I’m a  _ Cybertronian _ medic, not a  _ human _ one?”

 

Starscream waved a servo, voice edging with impatience, “Yes, yes, I know! Just do whatever you can!”

 

Knock Out frowned, crossing his arms, “I am  _ not _ touching her. Why don’t you just bring her to Shockwave?  _ He’s _ the one who experiments on the organics, he’s got to know more than I do. Besides, I’ve got a whole slew of bots to look out for because of that mine collapse-” he paused, staring at you once again, “Also, where’d you get her? She looks like she’s been to the scrapheap and back!” He crouched, squinting at your motionless form. “You sure she’s not dead?”

 

“It’s not dead,” Starscream sighed, lifting you up higher so he could look at you. “It was much more lively when I first found-” he stopped, optics widening.

 

You were slack in his grip, leaning against his fist - like a puppet that lost its strings. Your eyes were open, but they were glazed over with a milky light. The Seeker doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it earlier, but you had gone  _ cold. _ That heat that your organic body had given off was seeping away from your form. There was fluid leaking from your nose. Just barely, he could feel that steady beat in your chest. It was weak, and fading.

 

Starscream panicked just a bit. He had already commed Megatron about his discovery, what was he going to say now if you died?! 

 

“Screamers, you okay there?” Knock Out raised a brow, “What are you going to do with her?”

 

Knock Out yelped as Starscream suddenly grabbed the medic’s servo, handing over the dying human. The red bot almost dropped you in disgust, his processor running with shock. “What-?!” he began, only to be cut off by the SIC.

 

“Bring it to Shockwave, and make it a top priority to prevent its death!”

 

Before the medic could protest, Starscream had bolted out of the room, leaving him with the organic and a confused Vehicon. Knock Out groaned in frustration, turning back towards his desk. Glancing down at your still form, he decided that the first thing he was going to do was put you somewhere where he wouldn't have to touch you. 

  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  


You were on fire. It felt like lava was running through every vein in your body. Your heart knocked so loudly against your ribs that you could hear it in your ears. Your skin prickled unpleasantly as the feeling returned to your numb limbs.

 

In your first few moments of semi-consciousness, you honestly thought you were being burned alive. Had everything been a dream? Were you still down in the mines, surrounded by the flames of the energon explosion? The horrendous image of your skin bubbling and popping made you snap your eyes open.

 

You were greeted by a bright light, so bright that you had to squeeze your eyes shut again. Through the sound of your uneasy heart, you could distantly pick up your heavy, panicked breathing. The air entered your lungs sharply - everytime you inhaled it felt like you were a scraping a grate against your chest. 

 

Struggling against the light, it took you several tries to hold your eyelids open for longer than a minute. Even then, it felt like the sun was boring right into your retina. What you saw wasn’t much. You were still in Darkmount, judging by the familiar walls. 

 

However, you were strapped to some sort of metal table or slab. There was a disk-like device hovering over you, glowing a soft red - like a computer on sleep. Stripped down to you sports bra and underwear, the metal was unbearably harsh on your raw skin; it felt as if a layer of yourself had been peeled back and you were pressing against an ice cube.

 

Advancing your exploration, you tried to see the source of the prickling on your skin. To your horror, you discovered several wires poking out of your body. They were embedded like an IV in the soft flesh of your inner arms, pumping some sort of gray fluid into you. Only able to rotate your head so far, you could trace the tubes until they vanished somewhere behind you. 

 

Were you being tested on? What had happened earlier anyways? You recalled meeting Knock Out, but after that, things had gotten blurry. Did you pass out-?

 

“Ah, you’re awake.”

 

The deep voice reverberated around you, catching you off-guard. With your fright, you writhed in your restraints, trying to see who had spoken. It didn’t sound like Starscream, this voice was on a lower pitch. It wasn’t Knock Out’s either, it missed his vibrant way of speech.

 

This voice was flat, cold.

 

And it frightened you.

 

Heavy pedesteps sounded behind you, making the surface of what you were laying on vibrate. The mech that came into view was colored a deep purple, with a wide chest and a bulky frame. While you couldn’t see the rest of him in detail from your horizontal position, you  _ did _ see that single, unwavering red optic, watching you with a morbid curiosity. 

 

You couldn’t look away, even as your fear doubled with his every step. Soon enough, the bot was hovering over your small form, blocking out the white light that had blinded you earlier.  _ He’s huge, _ your mind unhelpfully observed. Every Cybertronian was bigger than you, after all. Even minicons. But, this mech topped every other Vehicon and drone you had met back on the surface. You knew there had to be larger bots, but  _ seeing _ them in person was a whole different story _. _ This mech was a walking skyscraper.

 

That thought seized your throat up, causing a flighty panic to well beneath your chest. It didn’t help that all this mech was doing was  _ watching, _ as if interested in your increasing paranoia. That red optic whirred as it focused on you.

 

“Fascinating.” He stated, continuing to analyze. “I was not expecting you to wake up so soon. In fact, I was not even expecting you to survive. The mortality rate was calculated to be ninety percent.”

 

You didn’t provide him with an answer, more occupied with catching your breath. The antennas atop the mech’s helm flicked up in attention. “Such a fragile species, it’s a wonder how you came to be the top of the food chain on this planet.”

 

He stepped away, now moving to your other side. He was so close that his frame’s heat and venting air rushed over you as he walked. “For now, I am under explicit orders not to conduct my experimentation,” his optic never left your form as he spoke, “but that does not mean I am not allowed to test out my prototype.”

 

The strange contraption surrounding you whirred to life, the metal clanking as it wakened. The mech tapped on its surface with his claws - like it was a holopad or tablet of some sort.

 

“I am pleased to see your organic form has adapted well to my new cell-grafting technology. I had been perfecting it with my other organic subjects, but it never ended up being as…  _ effective _ as I had planned,” his sharp digits continued clicking away at the contraption, now sliding along it as if to adjust it, “the nanobots within your system have reconstructed your fractured bones, as well as sealed your frame. Your overall functioning capacity hovers at around forty-five percent.”

 

His words rolled around endlessly in your head. Forty-five percent? What?  _ Cell-grafting technology? _ This had to be some convoluted dream. It had to be!

 

“Judging from your confused faceplate, I suppose you do not understand what I am saying.”

 

One hell of an understatement, you laughed mirthlessly in your head.

 

He explained, “You were brought to me by Knock Out, quite dead by the time I placed you on my examination table,” the mech lifted his servo away, not noticing your now shocked expression, “I had to defibrillate you twice to get your spark - heart - beating again. With my grafting technology limited at the moment, I was only able to restore new injuries, not old. Your lungs now function at around sixty percent. If not for Lord Megatron’s orders, I would not have even bothered with the recovery efforts.”

 

The words stung much more than you thought they would. You didn’t know what was worse - realizing that you had died, or that you had been  _ revived _ by a Decepticon.

 

Not only that, your own stubbornness finally came back to get you. All those extra hours spent underground - as well as your levels of riskiness when it came to the hazardous mines - finally crippled you enough to have lasting repercussions. You knew that you were having trouble breathing - it was only a matter of time, after all, until all the miners developed some sort of disability or disease. You just didn’t expect this flaw to come into play this late into your situation.The sticks have been presented, and it seems you drew the short end of fate’s straw. 

 

You would always have been at a disadvantage against the Cybertronians, but now you barely had a fighting chance. How were you supposed to run away like this?

 

While your situation came to light, the purple mech continued to speak. It seemed like he  _ really _ enjoyed discussing your near death experience. His voice held the same monotone pace, but there was a flash of sick curiosity freely displayed in there. You could tell by the way he approached you.

 

“The energon had entered your frame through the burn wounds on your left side. It had just reached your inner organs by the time I began filtering your blood to expel it. It truly is a fluke you survived, energon causes permanent damage to organics - inversible in every aspect. In all other instances my other subjects have perished. And yet you continue to live. I wonder if you are a new human mutation? Perhaps your species has gained a resistance to it…”

 

The mech trailed off as he maneuvered behind you - probably noticing the way your eyes were tracking him. You despised him being back there - you couldn’t see what he was doing. It gave you a sense of helplessness, as you had nothing to focus on but the blinding light and the strange contraption around you.

 

He was moving something, the clanging of metal reaching your ears. The bot had unnaturally stopped talking, leaving his previous sentence hanging. Your mind wouldn’t rest, pushing you to test your voice. You needed answers.

 

“How… What day is it…?” you asked breathily. Your voice was, as expected, dry and wispy. You were just pleased you could talk at all. 

 

At first, you thought the mech hadn’t heard you. It was quiet for a few more moments, until -

 

“It has been about three solar cycles since you fell into stasis lock,” pedesteps rounded back towards you, that red optic now focused on the new holopad in his servo, “Lord Megatron has been most impatient with your rate of recovery.”

 

_ Lord Megatron. _

 

You swallowed, feeling the muscles of your throat clench individually. The mech cast his gaze towards you again. This time, you weren’t even looking at him, but you could sense the burn of his stare on you.

 

“I will inform him that you have awoken. Although, it appears you have yet to return to an optimal functioning level.”

 

And just like that, he  _ left. _

 

You stared incredulously at the spot the mech just occupied. Was he just going to leave you connected to this machine forever? You struggled again, feeling the lines tug at the skin where they were embedded in. Wincing as the pain sparked through your body, there was little you could do but lay back, and once again squint angrily at the light.

 

You wished this was a dream.

  
  


******

  
  


You had been drifting into a restless slumber when the hydraulics of an opening door woke you. Instantly, your eyes snapped open, noticing that the light had been shut off. You were allowed a moment of relief until the purple mech leaned over you again, his unsettling optic taking the place of your previous discomfort.

 

“Is the fleshie even awake?” A familiar voice spoke up behind the scientist. The purple mech leaned back, allowing a cherry red frame to squeeze past and peer at you.

 

“Huh, would you look at that! You actually survived!” Knock Out gave you a sarcastic smile, his optics widening at the edges, signaling a brief flash of surprise. You didn’t offer him an answer, already furrowing your brows at his tone. 

 

Knock Out chuckled at your expression, crossing his arms at his chest. He pointed one long, elegant finger at you. “You’re going to like this one, Shockwave. She’s got some  _ spunk.” _

 

Shockwave. The mech with one eye was Shockwave. You ran the name over and over in your head, a sudden chill seizing your chest at the realization.

 

“I do hope by  _ spunk _ you mean  _ complacency. _ I have had enough of my experiments being sabotaged.” Shockwave said. It wasn’t quite noticeable, but you caught the vague threat. 

 

Knock Out tutted, his mouthplate now curling into a smirk. “Now, now, that’s probably the angriest I’ve ever heard you, Shockwave. No worries, your  _ experiments _ won’t be tampered with this time. I think this human is smart enough not to-” he bent down towards your level again. Just like Shockwave, it appears Knock Out sought intimidation by proximity, “-isn’t that right?”

 

You offered him no answer, merely flicking your eyes between the two bots. Knock Out, after seeing that his words refused to get a rise out of you, pulled away, shrugging. He rolled his optics in boredom. 

 

Shockwave reached out, tapping commands into the machine suspended around you. You watched cautiously as the metal started shifting, folding in on itself. Whatever restraints that had been holding you back were suddenly released. A servo  instantly descended upon you, causing you to react by skirting away.

 

“Don’t move,” Shockwave warned, “or I will restrain you again.”

 

You halted your erratic movements, chest rising and falling with your fast breaths. The fear of being crushed underneath that servo was enough to prevent you from bolting right off the table. But, that didn’t stop you from crying out as the mech pinched at the lines in your skin, releasing them. Despite having a servo ten times larger than you, Shockwave was able to pull away the IVs that sustained you with utmost precision. The burning sensation rushed through you once more, filling your veins with fire. You didn’t know whether that was because of your weak state, or because of whatever the mech had put into you. Regardless, your vision tilted, dipping you back into unconsciousness. 

 

It took a good minute for you to stabilize enough, the burns ebbing into a dull pulse in your arteries. Freed, you brought your arms together across your chest, attempting to gather warmth back into your icy limbs. Almost bare, you couldn’t help but curl into a ball to protect yourself. 

 

Knock Out and Shockwave wouldn’t give you peace, it seemed. A smaller pair of servos were stopping you from performing your instinctive action. They spread your thin arms and legs once more, observing the angry lines of fresh scars. 

 

“It appears like your new tech did a nice job, Shockwave,” Knock Out commentated.

 

“Of course it did, they always do” the scientist corrected, “with the prototype now proven to be successful, I can now move into the next stage of my project.”

 

You didn’t see it, but Knock Out raised a brow at Shockwave’s statement. “Next stage? And that would be?”

 

Shockwave took over, easily clasping his servo around your body. You protested, hand weakly reaching for a stray line to hold you back. You were brought up to optic level, forced under the scientist’s cold and direct scrutiny. Shockwave tilted you this way and that, looking for inconsistencies.

 

“That… I am not at liberty to discuss.” He answered the medic flatly. 

 

Knock Out huffed, “Oh, well, you’re just having a dandy time with your newfound freedom, aren’t you?”

 

Shockwave ignored Knock Out’s biting tone, stepping away from the slab you were just resting on. You frantically looked around, catching the full view of the lab at long last. It was big, as to be expected. You had been laying on what looked like an island in the center. Surrounding your resting spot were other elevated surfaces, all covered with strange-looking instruments and devices. There were berths against the walls of the room as well, obviously meant for Cybertronians. Just like the rest of Darkmount - or what you  _ had _ seen of the rest of Darkmount - the lab was similar in aesthetic regards: dark, menacing, and equipped heavily with technology.

 

You were shivering violently, Shockwave’s chilling servo practically drained the heat away from your form. Luckily, he set you down soon enough on a another platform, already inputting something on the system in front of him. You wrapped your arms around your knees, bundling yourself into a smaller and smaller space. A light flashed, running over your body. 

 

“Scan reveals that all physical abnormalities have been reconstructed. You lung capacity has increased to ninety-one percent. While it shall remained damaged, it shouldn’t affect proper functioning unless stress is introduced.” Shockwave’s voice surrounded you, the vibrations of that deep bass digging into your ears. 

 

You couldn't react. You couldn't think.  _ Decepticons _ have essentially brought you back from the dead. Your broken bones have healed themselves in a matter of days. Your energon poisoning was reversed. The only evidence that remained of what happened were your scars, still red and puckered on your left arm and leg. You didn’t get the liberty of looking into a mirror yet, but you guessed your face wasn’t much better. 

 

From what you had deduced from their conversations, it seems that they had brought you to Darkmount to be another guinea pig. With how Shockwave described things,  you were also not the only organic taken to Darkmount for that very reason. You tried hard not to think of what might have been done to those humans.

 

In your deluded state, you barely noticed Knock Out approaching you. The red mech had a finger on his chin, humming in thought. “After Screamers had run off, he told me you have a pretty singing voice,” he now rested his chin in his servo, a curious smile on his lips. “Since you’re feeling better, would you care to demonstrate?”

 

The pair of red optics flickered enticingly at you, waiting for your response. You looked away, not able to withstand the stare. Knock Out’s amusement slipped, his lips forming a frown. He stepped forward with a pede, about to question you further, when he was stopped by a cannon. 

 

Shockwave extended his weapon arm against the medic’s chest, halting him. Helm turned to focus that singular optic on Knock Out, it flashed a warning. “I have work to attend to. You saw what you wanted, now leave. The organic isn’t here to satisfy your boredom.”

 

The red bot instantly brought his servos up, voice lined with nervousness, “Alright, alright,” he placated, backing off. He stepped away from the platform, venting under his breath as he walked back to the exit. Before leaving the room, Knock Out turned back around and had the audacity to flash you a wink, knowing that your eyes were following him.

 

“See you around,  _ songbird.” _

 

The door closed after him, leaving you alone.

 

Alone with the Decepticon scientist. 

  
  
  
  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yikes. birdie really is unlucky isn't she. 
> 
> * hope you guys enjoyed this crazy chapter! everyone is super fun to write, so i can't help but make these super long. i hope i did our fave decepticons some justice! also, i'll be expanding on things much more as the chapters go on; in relation to personalities of the bots and more worldbuilding. hopefully you guys are liking things!
> 
> * again, as a note, songs will occasionally be chosen to fit themes of chapters or relate to what birdie is doing (honestly this is just one big excuse to show off my weird music tastes im sorry :,,,) ) 
> 
> * feel free to point out typos! thanks again for reading! :) until the next one!


	5. ELEGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invincible skin, it's how we all begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Dream State (Brighter Night) by Son Lux](https://youtu.be/nEiq2iB35Hk)

  
  
  
  
  


Shockwave wasn’t very talkative when he was working. 

 

You noticed that fact after spending about twenty minutes on the platform he left you on. The mech was tinkering with something in another part of the room, completely ignoring you. Had he forgotten you were here? No… that can’t be possible. It was likely that he was doing this just to unsettle you. After all, there was nothing you could do but sit patiently, the platform was elevated at a height that you could not easily jump down from - without breaking bones, of course. Even if you had managed to make it to the bottom without an injury, how were you supposed to escape the fortress? Shockwave would take two steps and have you back in his servo before you could blink.

 

You sighed, pressing your forehead against your knees. Listening to the clinking of materials, you focused on the feeling of your breathing. Air filled space in your chest, and you held it there for a bit, releasing it in a slow stream. It didn’t hurt as much, that was for sure. Whatever Shockwave had done to you had eased that constant itch in your lungs. You supposed you could be thankful for that. Your fingers traced the uneven skin of your left arm, following it all the way up to the shoulder. The burns had been bad, you found out. Your leg had somewhat healed, but your left side and arm had taken the brunt of it. You rested a cold hand on your ribs, the skin unnaturally warm there. 

 

Despite your quick recovery, your pain was still very much present. You didn’t know if it was exhaustion or the consequence of the technology that was used on you. You just felt like a giant bruise. Your heart was palpitating and you were shaky, unable to do more but tremble in your curled up position. Running your fingers across your scalp nervously, you played with the short hairs of your shaved head. It had all fallen off while you were unconscious. Yet another thing of yours taken by the Decepticons.

 

You barely heard the heavy pedesteps approaching until a massive frame cast a shadow. Flinching, you looked up to find Shockwave standing before you, placing a small cube near you on the platform. Curious, you peered at it, trying to see what it was. It looked like a clear liquid; its surface rippled as it was pushed towards you with a clawed finger.  _ Is that…? _

 

“Water,” Shockwave answered for you, “You humans require it, do you not?”

 

You swallowed, suddenly becoming  _ very _ aware of your thirst. You waited until Shockwave moved away and returned to his work at the other end of the room before attempting to stand. It took several tries: you were as wobbly on your feet as a newborn deer. Your muscles  _ screamed _ at you to stop, but your dehydration muffled the protests, spurring you to limp forward and grip the edges of the cube. You stared into the depths of the Cybertronian mug, almost incredulously. You could  _ bathe _ in this if you wanted to.

 

Hesitantly, you cupped your hands in the water, watching your reflection ripple on the surface. Your gaunt expression looked right back; tired, unwavering eyes stark through you dirty, scarred face. You brought it up, sipping at the cool drink. Almost immediately, your body reacted, gulping down the much needed liquid with a new fervor. 

 

Greedily, you took handful after handful, the taste crisp and refreshing as it slid down your dust-coated throat. After having your fill, you splashed your face, seeing the dirt run away from your cheeks and drip down your chin. Impulsively, you dipped your whole head underneath the surface, almost squealing with delight. This was the first time in  _ ages _ that you had this much water to yourself. You were so excited!

 

Completely forgetting about the mech in the room, you took your time in wiping away your bloody face. The accumulation of several years of mining ran off your body in rivulets, staining the once clean water with a brown-red color. Refreshed, you finally leaned back after a few minutes of scrubbing. It wasn’t a full shower, but you did feel a bit lighter. You got rid of the dirt underneath your fingernails, and managed to clear up your face. It was good enough for you. 

 

As your hands had ran over your skin, you had discovered something strange. Rubbing your fingers against the small of your back, you could feel the barest outline of smooth metal. It ran further down your spine, and when you attempted to pry it, a flash of pain stung all along the ridge. Frowning, you moved your hand away, not wanting to test whatever it was. If you had to guess, you would say Shockwave had put it on you. It was then that you noticed your ankle bracelet was gone. Could this be a substitute? 

 

You leaned against the cube, tilting your head nonchalantly so you could glance at the mech. Shockwave had not turned around, his shoulder pad shifting fluidly as he typed away at something. You took this chance to observe him.

 

Shockwave was huge, as you had noted earlier. He was colored in a deep purple tone, the biolights along his spinal strut and torso the same hue. One of his arms was a cannon, which he rested at his side. There was a trailing cable from that arm, leading to his spine. Along with that, his helm was more heavy-set, right above his chassis. From it extended several smaller wings, like menacing spikes.

 

What was interesting about him was his singular optic. You had never seen a Cybertronian with one eye. The visors of the Vehicons didn’t quite hold up to it. While it perked your interests, it also scared you.

 

Shockwave showed no significant emotion; he was hard to read. With Starscream and Knock Out, you could at least observe their moods by the actions of their wings and facial features. Starscream in particular was justso  naturally conniving that it wasn’t too hard to pick out his intentions. Knockout, even though you barely met with him, also didn’t seem to be the reserved type. Even the Vehicons were more expressive. 

 

Shockwave, however, was the opposite. He was sure of his movements and meticulous - straight to the point and nothing further. If he didn’t have to discuss anything, he wouldn’t. It also didn’t help that he had no face to show you otherwise.

 

You also noticed that when he spoke, he held an air of knowledge around him. Considering he was the one who helped you, it wasn’t surprising. In fact, he seemed  _ more _ capable than what he was letting on. Just how much did he know about the human race, if he essentially reconstructed you from death?

 

Dread sank into your stomach, prompting you to take a seat before you upchucked all the water you just drank. Leaning against the cube, you rested the back of your head against the cool surface, spreading out your arms and legs so that the moisture could dry.

 

_ You still have a chance to get back to Richie and Codi. _ Your heart sang with hope.  _ You survived! All you need to do is figure a way out! _

 

You chuffed bitterly,  _ Easier said than done. _

 

Pedesteps sounded once again, nearing your position. You tore yourself away from the conflicting thoughts and watched Shockwave approach. He was carrying something in his servo. 

 

The mech stopped in front of your platform again, helm darting between the cube and your form. He didn’t say anything, placing the object near you.

 

It was shaped like a cylinder, with arches that extended from its bottom plating. It connected at the top, fused with a handle that Shockwave had his servo around. 

 

_ A cage. _

 

You balked, casting a nervous look over at the scientist. Shifting in place, he seemed a bit impatient. “Get in,” the bot ordered, his antennas flicking with irritation. You scrambled to get up, using the cube as support. Carefully, you walked over to the cylinder, past the arches, and stood in the center. Shockwave pressed a finger against something at the top, and almost instantly a screen of light flashed all around you.  _ A barrier. _

 

Your breathing increased as the mech lifted you, dangling you up in the air. The sudden motion made you dizzy, so you sat down in the center, hands splayed so as to not tumble over. Shockwave started walking, his heavy strides causing you to sway in his grip.

 

“Where are you taking me?” You asked fearfully. 

 

Shockwave exited the lab, the door closing loudly behind him. You trembled inside the cage as he lifted you up to his optic, the light of it painting everything in your vision crimson.

 

“To Lord Megatron.”

  
  


******

  
  


You were panicking. You couldn’t believe your ears.

 

If you had told your past self that the next few days would have you meeting with the infamous leader of the Decepticons, old you might have asked what you had been smoking.

 

You were about to meet the mech responsible for the suffering of your people.

 

A mix of emotions assaulted you then; anger, terror, bitterness, frustration, rebelliousness. You remembered what Starscream had told you the last time you saw him.  _ You should be thankful! If Lord Megatron does not find any value in you, I’m sure Shockwave would enjoy another specimen to work on! _

 

You snuck a glance at said mech - optic forward, Shockwave continued to stride ahead, oblivious to your growing hysteria. Tearing your gaze away, you focused on your hands, now clenched against the metal of the cage you were sitting in. 

 

So, you either get forced to work underneath Megatron - serving God knows what purpose - or you get picked apart by Shockwave. Considering what the mech had already revealed to you, you knew that wouldn’t be without suffering. He could quite literally disassemble you and put you back together, just to see how you worked. 

 

The winding hallways of Darkmount converged into a large, circular room. There were raised steps in the center, all leading to hovering contraption of some sort. If you weren't worried for your life at the moment, you might have been impressed by the stunning technology. 

 

Shockwave climbed the steps, inputting something on the screen of a control panel. After hearing several pings, the mech shifted to stand at the center, the platform shaking as it rose above the ground and lifted the both of you high in the air. You whipped your head around, trying to see where you were headed.

 

There was an opening on the top of the room, you realized. Slowly, the platform raised you past the edge, clanging as it settled against the new surface. Your breaths grew heavy as you looked around.

 

You were  _ outside. _ You saw the red sky, the sun bleeding on the horizon. The air whipped past you cage, whistling. You had gained enough courage to crawl forward and place a hand on the barrier in front of you. In Shockwave’s hold, you could see over the edge of the precipice. Miles above the ground, elevated over the mines, you discovered that you were at the top of Darkmount. The dark spires that made up the roof of the fortress curved menacingly above you. Your gaze followed the pillars until they all reached a single point at the end of the open-air room.

 

A throne. And upon it sat a massive, gray mech.

 

You had seen Megatron only from a distance - when he first gave his speech to the humans in his mines. From his position atop Darkmount, he had called for complete loyalty and obedience. You had all been forced to kneel and take in his glory. You had caught the glare of his optics in your position below - the look of a mech consumed with power. 

 

The mech you hated most was seated just meters from you, and you couldn't help the sudden, overwhelming surge of  _ anger _ that coursed through your body. Those red optics flashed now, giving their complete attention to you and Shockwave.

 

Another screechy, familiar voice spoke up first. 

 

“Ah, Shockwave! It appears you have finally come to deliver. Did you bring the fleshy?” Starscream strode alongside the scientist, wings fluttering mockingly.

 

Shockwave adjusted his grip on your cage, giving Starscream a look you could only describe as a side glare. “Need I remind you, Starscream, that you had dumped this responsibility on me, despite having my servo full with research. I don’t appreciate cleaning up your messes…  _ again.” _

 

“Ahah… Well, yes. I do apologize for that, Shockwave, but it really was a matter only you could handle, after all,” the Seeker placated, steepling his servos together, “in the end, everything turned out fine!”

 

Shockwave ignored him, giving Megatron a respectful bow of the helm once he reached the throne. “Lord Megatron,” he began, words reverent and polite, “I have come with the human.”

 

The leader of the Decepticons shifted, standing up from his throne. You leaned back in response, almost in awe, partly in fright. 

 

This mech was most certainly the warlord you had heard stories of. He was massive - larger than every one of the mechs in the room. His sheer size alone was enough to intimidate you, not including his well-built frame. Perfectly suited for battle. Wide shoulders, adorned with sharp edges and spikes. His frame was powerful, capable. With just the slight movement of stepping down from his throne, his presence  _ commanded _ attention. And when he spoke, his voice shook with authority.

 

_ And you thought Shockwave was scary? Jeez, you just had to jinx yourself. _

 

“I have heard many things over the past cycle, let us hope that I won’t be…  _ disappointed.” _ Megatron growled, narrowing his sharp optics at the Seeker beside you. Starscream chuckled nervously, wings now drooping with the biting tone.

 

“Oh, I assure you, Master! You will not be!” Starscream jumped forward, his actions reminiscent of a preening bird. It would have been funny if you weren’t in the position that you were. It just seemed like Starscream was desperately vying for his leader’s approval. “I was just walking along near the mines on the surface when I heard the most  _ beautiful _ sound. It was nothing like I had heard before, Master. It compares-”

 

“Yes, yes, you have told me a thousand times already,” Megatron snapped, causing Starscream to flinch. He looked down at you again, almost curiously. “A sound that has not been heard since the Golden Age of Cybertron. A  _ very _ big claim, Starscream.”

 

You were unable to break the eye-contact. You didn’t know if that was because of your need to be defiant, or fear. 

 

“How about we hear it then?” The silver mech gestured to the scientist holding you, “Shockwave, if you would.”

 

Shockwave nodded, placing your cage on a platform you hadn't noticed before. It was centered right in front of the throne - right underneath the warlord’s scrutiny. Your heart jumped to your throat, beating erratically with trepidation as Shockwave clicked the barrier away, leaving you free to leave. For several moments, you couldn’t get your legs to work.  _ You didn’t want to get out. _

 

“It appears your little  _ discovery _ has lost its wits, Starscream.” Megatron commented, staring down at you from a tilted helm. You bristled, embarrassed by your show of terror. You focused your gaze on your hands again, trembling, unable to look up at the bots around you.

 

“Human,” Megatron directed his voice towards you, the bass of it rumbling in your own chest, “demonstrate for us this ability of yours.”

 

You released air out of your nose, tears pricking out of the corner of your eyes. Even if you had wanted to sing, how could you in such a state? Was he being serious? Lifting your head slowly, you met the optics of the bane of your existence, surprised by the amount of mire dripping off your following words. 

 

“And what if I refuse?”

 

Your voice was much smaller and softer against Megatron’s, but it had an impact. Starscream reacted instantly, reaching forward to swipe at you with his claws. “You  _ dare-!” _ He began, only to be stopped by an extended servo. Megatron’s amused chuckle shocked everyone in the room, including you.

 

“Such defiance! You ask a good question, human. Soundwave,” Megatron turned his frame towards someone in the back of the room. A mech you hadn’t noticed before stepped out from the darkness. Your initial bravado was now overshadowed by utter  _ confusion _ \- when did that mech get there? You never saw him!

 

You watched, shell-shocked, as the lean, masked mech strode forward. He was a thin frame, lithe and strong. The wing-blades of his arms shifted as he walked, unseen gaze zeroed entirely on you as he approached. You stood still, unsure of what to do.

 

“With all of Starscream’s prattling, I do admit that I was interested to see what a little human could truly offer,” Megatron said, a smirk playing on his scarred lips, “but I do know that you humans aren’t particularly…  _ obedient. _ Not unless you’re provided some incentive, of course.”

 

Your breaths quickened as Soundwave stood in front of you, his mask flickering to show a familiar foreground.

 

_ The camp. _

 

Your body instantly shot upwards, watching in horror as the camera focused in on an aerial view of the warehouse you slept in. Two figures appeared, huddled around a fire.

 

_ Richie and Codi. _

 

You clench your fists, voice raising, “Don’t you dare do anything to them! Or I swear I will-!”

 

“You will do what, fleshling?” Megatron bent down next to Soundwave, close enough for his heat to rush past you. You refused to back down, glaring at him, even though your weakness had been exposed.

 

“I’m sure you don’t want anything happening to your friends, do you?”

 

You faltered, eyes flickering between the footage Soundwave continued to play and Megatron’s fiery gaze. Relenting, you bowed your head.

 

“... What do you want me to do?” You questioned meekly, voice wavering.

 

Megatron, triumphant, leaned back, a satisfied grin playing on his expression. “Sing for us!” He said, extending both his servos. “Prove yourself, and I might let you live.”

 

As if to warn you, Soundwave left the footage of Richie and Codi looping on his mask. You bit your lip, unable to quell the turmoil in your heart. You couldn’t risk their lives,  _ you had to do this. _

 

You thought about Codi’s sunny smile, and Richie’s warm hand as it rested upon your own. The happiness that filled you when they clapped after your songs. Your voice was only meant for them,  _ not _ for the Decepticons. Especially not for them!

 

You took slow steps down from the cage, moving towards the center of the platform. The metal was cold beneath your bare feet as you drifted along, sending shivers up your spine. Goosebumps erupted along your skin. You refused to look up at the mechs, knowing that if you did, you might lose all your conviction. Without most of your clothes, you couldn’t help but feel like they were peering much further past your physical appearance - they were trying to break into  _ everything. _

 

Thinking of Codi and Richie, you tried to hold onto that fleeting warmth in your memories. You brought your clammy hands together in front of you, slowing your erratic breathing. Just pretend you were sitting in front of a fire, surrounded by their comfort.

 

If there was one thing you were sure of, it was the song you were going to sing. With the optics of four mechs upon you, you opened your mouth, drawing upon the emotion you had experienced with your friends. 

 

It was a muted song, but it contained a powerful message. Your voice crooned out lowly, dipping and rising with the haunting lyrics. Your body slowly loosened up as the song continued, hands moving to convey the shifting pitches. Eventually, your gaze rose high enough to see the mechs in front of you, but you never dared to meet their optics. Eyeing a point in the distance, you allowed your rich music to project and echo in the air. You may have been a small creature, but your lungs said the opposite. The emotion seeped in, warbling in the audials of the bots as you held the longer notes. You had an indescribable lilt, a voice so  _ alive _ and raw that it captivated the ones listening. You didn’t notice, but Starscream’s wings flicked in excitement. Shockwave’s antennas even perked up with interest.

You finished with your arms tucked against you, the final note trailing into silence. You had closed your eyes halfway, and now opened them cautiously to peek at the Decepticons. 

 

You were greeted by a servo wrapping around your body, bringing you up to a faceplate. You squeaked in surprise, falling into Megatron’s palm, unbalanced. The warlord himself looked upon you with such a  _ tickled _ expression, you almost considered running off and falling to your death. 

 

_ “Wonderful,” _ he breathed, optics dilating to focus on you, “how could a subspecies produce such talent? And that voice! - yes, yes, quite like a sound from the Golden Age.”

 

He spread his fingers out, allowing you to stand. You didn’t provide him with a response - not that you could, Starscream was already bragging about how he had been right.

 

“See? What did I tell you, Master? Was I not correct?” The Seeker placed a servo on his chest, chin tilted high, smug. 

 

“Yes, for  _ once _ you made a completely logical decision, Starscream,” Megatron backhanded, still looking intently upon you. “Now, I believe you have earned yourself a position, human.”

 

Blinking, you wrapped your arms tighter around yourself. “... Position?” You repeated.

 

You almost fell over as Megatron lifted you high, past his helm, like he was brandishing a trophy. “As our  _ entertainment.” _

  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i would just like to point out something funny. when i was writing the part of birdie cleaning herself, i lowkey pictured a little bird playing in a bird bath. just some food for thought :,) also, another side note about that, shockwave totally noticed it too, he just didn't say anything LMAO
> 
> * hope you guys enjoyed this one!!! we got megs up in here and SOUNDERS. no worries, everyone shall have lots of screentime in the future ;)
> 
> * another side note, you may notice that birdie is kind of knowledgeable about the deceptions, this is intentional - i'll give a hint in saying that she knows a bit more about them for a reason. that reason won't be revealed until later tho ;)
> 
> * this story is also heavily inspired by son lux, so be prepared to see them a ton lol. thank you for reading!! until the next one <3


	6. LUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * You ponder about your situation.

  
  
  
  


You don’t know how to feel about this.

 

Shockwave had placed you in a strange compartment in his lab; it was box-shaped, pressed against the wall like a protruding bump. He grabbed you from within your cage and had the decency not to toss you straight onto the hard surface. After your experiences with the Vehicons, you had grown to greatly fear being in the servo of any Decepticon. 

 

As soon as he let you go, you dashed towards the corner, huddling against it. With wide eyes, you watched as the mech tapped on the sides, effectively sealing you inside the space with another light barrier.

 

His optic remained on you, the antennas upon his helm faintly twitching. Eventually, he left, his pedes carrying him to another part of the lab.

 

Rattled from the events of the past hour, you curled in that corner and tried to catch your breath. Steadily, your eyes began to adjust to the dimness of the new space. You observed what was to be your new living area. It was, as you saw from the outside, square in nature. To your surprise, there was a meager bed in the center. It didn’t have a pillow, unfortunately. A ratty, woolen blanket was draped haphazardly across it - like someone had gotten up in a haste and forgot to make it. 

 

Your gaze darted to the other portion of the room, noting that the other corner was closed off by what seemed like… a screen door?

 

Curiosity won over your previous trepidation as you cautiously stood and approached that side, eager to see what was there. When you came up to it, you recognized what the object was.

 

It was a shower door. 

 

Blinking, you gripped the steel handle, grunting as you pushed the heavy screen aside. Inside, to your joy, was a makeshift bathroom. It had a sad looking toilet, and a pipe that extended in a curved fashion at the other end.  _ A shower head. _

 

You couldn’t believe your eyes.

 

It was a bathroom!

 

Your initial excitement was almost immediately dampened. 

 

How  _ many _ had been here before you for Shockwave to build an organic’s refuge?

 

You took a step back, arms now at your sides. Rotating your head, you peeked outside. Shockwave was not seen from the position your cage was in, but you could hear his pedesteps in the peripheral. 

 

Sighing, you turned back towards the ‘bathroom,’ very aware of the weight of your bladder, and the stickiness of your sweaty skin. You haven’t showered in ages.

 

You had no choice but to ignore your inner reluctance. This was your chance to get clean - and you mean,  _ clean. _ For all the threats they had given you, the Decepticons had every intention of keeping you alive. Providing you with the basics to do so.

 

And if you were ever going to figure how to get out of Darkmount, you’d need to get back into top shape.

 

_ There you go again. _

 

Hopeless fantasies aside, you weren’t the type to pass up an opportunity like this. Now thoroughly convinced, you stepped back inside the space, shutting the meager privacy screen behind you.  

 

Despite the worn-down look of the toilet, it worked fine.You relieved yourself with no problems. Having peeled off your dirty bra and shorts, you hesitantly stood underneath the shower head, turning the knob around. The pipe wobbled and clanked for a moment before releasing a gush of water. You yelped lightly, the icy water hitting your arm before you could react. After standing awkwardly against the wall for a minute, you realize it wasn’t going to get any warmer. Well, a cold shower was better than none.

 

You scrubbed yourself thoroughly this time, making sure to get the accumulated dirt and blood off your body. Even though it was freezing, it was so  _ refreshing _ to finally be taking off the dust and grime from the desert. 

 

Once you were done, you continued to stand underneath the stream, watching the darkened water  streak away from your feet. You crossed your arms, rubbing gently at the new scars on your left side. As to be expected, you couldn’t stop your mind from running through the events that had happened today. More than anything, you were trying to decipher what Megatron had said about your new ‘position.’

 

“I had always enjoyed the arts back on our home planet,” Megatron had justified while you sat in his palm, “If there is one thing that I will acknowledge about you humans, it’s that you can be  _ useful. _ Would it not be a shame to have such a lovely voice go extinct?” He had brought you closer to his faceplate in that moment, not expecting a response to the question, “ _ Especially _ when you can provide some livelihood to our new empire?” 

 

You had been confused at first, almost tempted to ask why they would need someone like  _ you _ to bring a cultural renaissance to Megatron’s dictatorship. Starscream ended up answering it for you, stating that music has not been produced on Cybertron for centuries - at least, not the kind they had used to listen to. From his tone, you concluded one thing: they were bored, and would even resort to human entertainment in order to relieve that boredom.

 

Starscream kept on blabbing about how hard it was to adjust to life after a long war. He moaned and whined about the slow cyberforming process on Earth, and how it would take ages to rebuild Cybertron and to put your ‘miserable planet’ to good use. It was then that you were reminded of the millions of people suffering under the pedes of the Decepticons - all for the SIC to flippantly complain about how  _ long _ the destruction was taking. It made your blood boil. 

 

As you had been told once, long ago, Decepticons had one goal and one goal only. The total annihilation of the human race.  _ After all, why rule one planet when you can rule two? _

 

Your future had already been decided. You were to perform for Megatron whenever he felt like he needed a dose of your alluring voice. That included any other high-ranking officers. In return for your complete and utter obedience, they would provide you living amenities and not subject you to experimentation. “Be grateful,” Starscream had chided you again, not subtly casting his optics on Shockwave. For once, you were.

 

As for  _ further _ incentive, Soundwave showed you more images of Richie and Codi. They were still sitting by the fire in the next footage you saw of them, and you couldn’t stop the way your throat clenched when you saw Codi huddling fitfully against his brother.

 

“Keep in mind, any attempts at disobedience will result in less than favorable consequences,” Megatron reiterated, sharp dentae visible as he sneered at you, “I have been told of your actions at the mines.  _ Admirable _ in some aspects - but intolerable here. This time, it won’t be your life that hangs in the balance-” he pointed a clawed finger at Richie’s face, “-but  _ theirs.” _

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


Finished with your shower, you turned the knob to shut off the water. It was when you stepped out onto the chilly flooring that you realized you had nothing to dry yourself with. Cursing, you glanced around the small room, looking for anything that might qualify as a towel. Finding nothing, you frowned, rubbing at your arms as the hairs started to rise. As the air lapped at your cold skin, you auspiciously sat down on one edge of the shower area that seemed the cleanest and curled into yourself, attempting to warm up.  _ Dammit… Should have grabbed that blanket so I could at least wrap it around me. _

 

Pouting, you looked down at your clothing. The thought of getting back in those dirty garments made you internally shiver. Maybe the next time you showered, you could bring that blanket and wash your clothes? That would be most effective. You sincerely doubted there being a laundry machine in here.

 

You took the time to observe everything in the space. The tiling and walls were all made out of the same material - metal, just like the rest of Darkmount. But, on the side with the toilet, you noticed that the surface was much more reflective than the rest. In fact, peering at it closely allowed you to see yourself. Having rested your cheek on your knees, your image tilted its head back at you. From this position, you could see the strain of your ribs against your papery skin. In fact, all of your bones were visible. Your cheeks were hollow and your hip bone jutted out. The warping of the surface exaggerated some features, like the length of your arms, only proving how waifish you had gotten. 

 

It took a while, but eventually you dried up enough to slip on your bra and shorts again. The fabric felt greasy against your freshened skin, but you would have to deal with it. 

 

You slowly opened the door, peeking out the crack to see if anyone was watching. Finding no bots in your immediate sights, you tip-toed towards the bed you saw earlier. The blanket was worn, and stained in one corner, but it appeared warm enough. You immediately grabbed it and wrapped it around your form, releasing a sigh of contentment from the insulation it provided. The bed itself has seen better days, but it wasn’t too terrible. However, you didn’t like how it was smack dab in the center of the room - it felt too open. 

 

You pushed on the frame of it slightly, satisfied to see that it shifted a bit. Gripping one end of the mattress, you slowly began pushing the bed towards the corner of the room. Luckily, your new jail was tiny, so you didn’t have to haul it too far. Now snuggled right against the wall, you leaned back, breathing heavily. Even though Shockwave had ‘fixed’ you up, you still barely had any stamina left in you to do much but walk.

 

Speaking of Shockwave, you were startled when red enveloped the room in a bright glare. It took you a moment to realize it was an optic, peering in on you.

 

Wary, you pulled the blanket tighter around yourself, staring back. He tapped the side of the box again, dropping the barrier that had enclosed you in. With his servo, he crooked a finger in a ‘come here’ motion, prompting you to hesitantly get up and approach him.

 

When you almost made it to the edge of the cage, he stopped you, placing a tiny disk on the ground in front of you.

 

“Bring that to your chest and press the center module,” he instructed, holding his gaze.

 

Knowing that he wouldn’t leave until you followed his orders, you set aside your blanket, crouching to pick up the disk. It was silver and metallic, a Decepticon logo engraved on the bottom. Just as Shockwave had described, there was a indent in the center of it. It was small enough to fit into your palm. You brought it up to your chest, gasping lightly as object suddenly released a texture over your skin. It slid around your entire body, the disc moving on its own to settle against your sternum, just below your throat.

 

Puzzled, you turned this way and that, trying to see what had just happened. Whatever had been released from the disc had covered your entire body in the same dark gray material. 

 

A bodysuit.

 

It was a new bodysuit. 

 

You ran your fingers over the material, fascinated by the way it shifted at your touch. It look like it had a thin mesh on its surface, moldable and breathable. There were purple accents around the seams, and it extended down to cover your feet as well. The disc had rotated over on its own, the insignia projected blazeningly from its place on your chest.

 

Shockwave nodded, noting the development. “It fits,” he stated, already shutting the barrier closed on you.

 

Your eyes widened at the action, emboldened by his sudden departure. You had no idea what was making you do this, but you felt compelled to reaffirm something-

 

“Wait!” You called out to the mech, who had already taken a step away.

 

To your surprise, Shockwave  _ did _ wait. He rotated his frame just enough to tilt his helm in your direction. He was giving you his attention.

 

You breathed for a second, mouth struggling to catch up with your words. “W-Were…” you began, licking at your dry lips, “Were there other humans here before me?” You looked up at him from beneath your eyelashes, anticipating.

 

The mech didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he took the few seconds to completely turn himself around. You heard his plates shifting before he spoke.

 

“Yes,” he answered simply, as if it was the most casual thing in the world, “they were brought up here so that I could advance my research.”

 

You faltered, “And… where are they now?” 

 

Shockwave’s voice was steady and even. “They perished.”

 

You had guessed that, but it didn’t stop the pulse of fear in your chest. At your silence, Shockwave must have thought you were finished. He vented, already beginning to head back to his work. Before he could walk away, however, your voice ensnared him once more.

 

“Why research humans? I thought you wanted us dead.”

 

Shockwave contemplated your question, now moving to stand in front of you again. His single optic, unnerving as it was, never glanced away from you. You felt exposed under it, like he was slowly peeling your skin back and reading your innermost thoughts.

 

“For some peculiar reason, you humans are eerily similar to Cybertronians. Key differences aside, your frame types and bodily functions could be compared to our own. The heart, the closest imitation of a spark, is such proof. It is an enigma as to how you organics developed in such a way. No animal on this planet is quite like you. You are the top species-” he leaned closer, “-outliers.”

 

You squirmed slightly under his scrutiny, noticing the way Shockwave’s optic glowed brighter with his words.

 

“I am attempting to find the answer to those similarities. Why do humans behave in such ways? Why does every other being on this planet manage to coexist with its environment - except humans? Is your species a virus upon this planet? If so, it is only logical to eradicate it.”

  
  
  


You lay in bed hours later, blanket covering your head. The scientist never stopped his work it seemed. You could hear his movements as you tried to close your eyes and rest. With every clank and pedestep, your mind only furthered itself from sleeping. Every sound reminded you more and more of your predicament. 

 

How did those people feel, being stuck in here? You had gotten off easy, in a manner of speaking. They had been experimented on, tortured. A wave of utter shame and guilt rolled through you. They must have been lonely, helpless,  _ hopeless- _

 

Your fingers curled into the fabric of the blanket.

  
  
  


You regretted asking. 

  
  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * there's TOTALLY a Matrix reference in here lol
> 
> * a bit of a shorter one this time. thank you all for your support, im super happy to see you guys are enjoying things so far :) !!!


	7. PRESCRIPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Birdie and Shockwave hold hands.

  
  
  


By some miracle, you had managed to fall into a fitful slumber. 

 

Unfortunately for you, it didn’t last very long. You were rudely awoken by a banging sound. It reverberated through your small cage, jolting you from unconsciousness.

 

You sat up instantly, heart pounding. You discovered Shockwave standing in front of the cage once again, watching you with his sharp optic. The blanket fell around your shoulders, and you dragged it up for some semblance of comfort.

 

He had tapped the outer surface of cage with a clawed finger, purposefully. Now seeing that he had gathered your attention, he outstretched his servo into the cage.

 

“Get on,” he ordered, optic flashing brighter with the words.

 

You immediately obeyed, more confused than terrified. Slightly wobbly on your feet from the rude awakening, you stepped carefully onto Shockwave’s cold servo, relieved that he didn’t squeeze his fingers around you. 

 

As you settled, he pulled his arm back from the cage, bringing you out into the open. You rubbed one eye as you glanced around the lab. Nothing appeared different.

 

(Not that you could tell even if it was. There were too many intricate and foreign objects in here for you to name specifically anyways). 

 

Shockwave, as quickly as he had picked you up, placed you just as fast on a platform. It was different from the one you were on before - it had more strange contraptions on it. One of them pulsed with a threatening violet light.

 

A sudden flash took up your vision, leaving you blind for a few seconds. You dug your hands into them, wincing as the dots swam against the darkness of your closed lids. Blinking rapidly, you squinted up at Shockwave, who was lowering his once raised arm. Whatever had blinded you seemed to have come from his wrist. 

 

The bot now moved to press something into a stray holopad, causing 3D figures and unrecognizable shapes and letters to project in the air.  You watched with wide eyes as Shockwave’s servo moved through the projections, dragging things around as the alerts and symbols flew by. 

 

Suddenly, his servo snapped out, holding onto your form. You instantly stiffened, heart jumping almost painfully.  _ Was he going to kill you? _ Your mind began to overwhelm itself, drawing through the awful scenarios. 

 

Shockwave didn’t crush you, though. He didn’t even reprimand your instinctive squirming. With a touch you could describe as  _ gentle, _ the mech prodded your chest, taking your left arm and stretching it out with two pinched fingers. His helm tilted this way and that, ignorant of your growing fear as he observed your form. Despite his calm grip on you, it was still strong. There was no way you could yank your limb away without tearing it.

 

“Results have concluded that your cells have taken well to the regeneration process,” Shockwave commentated, now moving to the other arm, “I hypothesized cellular apoptosis within a few cycles, but it appears you are continuing to hold up.”

 

_ Cellular apoptosis? _

 

Whatever that was, it didn’t sound like a good thing.

 

You stood still, allowing the mech to continue his work. He had you walk a few steps back and forth, and test your grip by curling your fingers over and over into a fist. Satisfied, he eventually leaned back, focused once again on his holopad. 

 

You, having no clue what to do, awkwardly took a seat on the platform. Its cold surface instantly chilled your bottom, sending shivers up your spine. Your new bodysuit was snazzy, but it certainly didn’t qualify as thermal wear. 

 

You were considering napping when Shockwave caught your attention again. He set down another cube, pushing it towards you. You eyed it for a moment, hesitantly peering at it.

 

From your spot a few feet away, it looked empty. There was no silvery sheen on the rim to indicate water - so what could it be?

 

You glanced up at Shockwave, uncertain. He didn’t say anything, but kept his optic on you, silently urging you to move forward. Knowing you had no other choice, you took the final steps forward and peeked into it.

 

What you saw made your mouth drop.

 

_ Fruits. _

 

You almost pinched yourself at the sight of them. There were a multitude - apples, oranges, bananas! Enough to cover the entire bottom of the cube!

 

Astonished, you looked up at Shockwave again, furrowing your brows into a visible question. He seemed obliged to answer.

“We know enough about humans to know they require organic sustenance,” he said dryly, “our technology allows us to collect from the few remaining areas of your planet that has not yet succumbed to cybermatter.”

 

You slowly turned your head back down to the fruits.  _ When was the last time you had one of these? _

 

Shockwave, seemingly bored of your stagnant reaction, turned away, heading back to his work. It didn’t look like he was going to return you to your cage - did that mean…?

 

You stared at the golden banana, feeling your eyes water at the sight of it. Your throat started to sting.

 

_ … These were for you? _

  
  
  


******

  
  


Years ago, you would have laughed. Here you were, almost bursting into tears because of a  _ banana. _

 

But then again, that was when you took things for granted. Seeing fruit… Seeing sign of  _ any _ life grown on your planet… It was a miracle.

 

The metal - cybermatter - spread across Earth like a virus when the Decepticons first began firing it from space. It killed trees, grass, and plants. It transformed everything into unsightly metal amalgamations - unyielding to nature of any kind. You remembered when the air started getting heavy, tasting of iron and exhaust. You were only in your sophomore year in college when you were taken. That day was a blur of fire and smoke, punctuated by screams and falling buildings. It was the last you had seen of  _ anything _ alive - besides the poor humans who had worked beside you.

 

You ate from the cube very meticulously, treasuring every single fruit you brought out. The tastes were so sweet on your tongue, tingling against your lips. You savored each and every one.

 

For the first time in years, you ate until you were  _ full. _

 

Of course, it didn’t take long for the guilt to set in. You had been lowering an apple back into the cube when the thought of Richie and Codi suddenly hit you like a train. 

 

_ “What was your favorite fruit?” _ You asked innocently one day. 

 

_ “Hmm,” _ Richie had hummed while scratching at his stubble,  _ “I would say kiwis. But, my grandpa had the best apple farm. Like, seriously, I wish you could have seen it. The apples were so sweet and juicy -!” _

 

You swallowed, dropping the fruit back inside. The taste was starting to grow bitter in the back of your mouth. There was still a lot sitting on the bottom. If you didn’t eat them all by the next day, they would rot.

 

You crossed your arms, fingers pressing harshly against your skin.  _ This could feed the entire camp. _

 

As you sat down against the cube, Shockwave seems to have noticed your despondent mood. His helm turned to give you a glance before returning back to his holopad.

“Even though the regeneration experiment had succeeded, it was unable to build back your weight. You are malnourished. If you do not eat, you will suffer consequences.”

 

It might have come off like he  _ cared, _ but you knew he didn’t. It was just a statement of fact. If you did not eat, you would die. Shockwave was just keeping you alive to serve Megatron’s purpose. 

 

“... I’m full,” you told him quietly. It was true, after all. But, your mind wouldn’t stop replaying the awful months of starvation back in the camp. How you had to cut the slop they fed you into fourths to share with the weakest of miners. You had been blessed to have Richie and Codi - the three of you had managed to scavenge things to last a few days. 

 

The taste of the apple still lingered in the back of your throat. You feel like you had betrayed them.

 

The platform shuddered as Shockwave moved towards you, his rumbling pedesteps betraying no urgency. 

 

“Is that so?” You detected the edge of annoyance in his voice, watching as he reached out with his servo to take back the cube. 

 

Yet again, your body moved on its own volition.

 

You placed your hands on Shockwave’s wrist, halting him. His hand was far too big for you to effectively wrap your arms around it, but you still got him to stop. Your much smaller fingers curled around one of his own - which was placed around the cube. The metal hummed beneath your skin, showing you the true strength and power behind it.

 

Shockwave didn’t say anything at first, obviously curious about your actions. You didn’t waste time in explaining yourself, as you could already feel your bravery fading away. 

 

“I want to make a request.” You said, voice wavering.

 

Shockwave had no eyebrows to convey interest, but he expressed that very emotion by leaning forward. “And what position are you in to demand requests?” He countered.

 

You expected that, but you still didn’t let up your grip. In fact, you pressed harder. “I believe it will benefit mining production…” you took a shallow breath, “and save some of your own time.”

 

Shockwave continued to stare at you, not giving you any indication of his thoughts. At this point, he might have been considering flicking you away with the finger you were grabbing onto. 

 

“What do you propose?” He eventually questioned, optic whirring.

 

You swallowed, glancing down at the cube. 

 

“Give whatever I don’t eat to the mining camps down below,” Shockwave didn’t move, you continued, “Morale will be boosted and with more nutrition everyone will be more effective in their work.” With his lack of reaction, you grew more desperate, “You won’t have to search endlessly for whatever you had been giving us previously, it will help-”

 

“That-” he interrupted, pushing you lightly away from his hand, “-is something you will have to respectfully ask Lord Megatron.”

 

You frowned, stumbling as you tried to keep up with his pace alongside the platform. You followed him all the way to the other end. “This will go to waste on me! Wouldn’t it be better to give it away?” With your focus on him, you narrowly missed ramming into a contraption.

 

“A waste for your species, perhaps, but not for ours.” The mech settled himself against the monitor of his massive computer, ignoring your encroaching form. You huffed as you brought yourself up to the raised portion, having to hop a bit to reach the edge. You hauled yourself onto it, moving to stand right next to Shockwave’s panel. 

 

The short expedition left you out of breath, and you needed a moment to catch air back into your lungs before you could speak again. You knew you were pushing your luck, bothering the scientist like this. But it was all you could do to ease that nagging feeling in your chest. 

 

Out of every mech here, Shockwave appeared the most tolerant. Maybe that was because he had experience with humans, or perhaps that could just be because of his analytical nature. 

 

Once you stopped gasping, a strange bout of hopelessness sank into your bones. Whatever energy that had spurred you initially was now gone. Sighing, you plopped down onto metal ground again, bringing your knees to your chin. Whenever you tried to open your mouth to say something again, the words escaped you. Shockwave offered a glance with his helm, but it didn’t appear he was going to move you anytime soon. 

 

You sat like that for a while, listening to the clicking of keys and the shifting of plating. Shockwave ex-vented every so often, engrossed in his work. Whenever you looked over at what he was doing, you were assaulted with unknown symbols and mathematical equations that you would never have any hope in deciphering.  _ At least he was distracted, _ you thought numbly.

 

Your subtle peace was disturbed by the sound of the door opening. You tilted your head up from pressing it against your knees to see a familiar cherry red mech stride in.

 

“Shockwave, is the little human in here? Megatron asked me bring her-” Knock Out trailed off as he got closer, smirk widening to luminous proportions when he saw your tiny form on the panel. “Oh, well lookie here!” 

 

He hummed, bending to peer at you. The red rings that made up his optics darted, taking in the sight of you. “It fits! See, Shockwave? Didn’t I tell you my expertise was needed here?”

 

If Shockwave could roll his optic, you think he might have in that instance. The scientist’s shoulder pads sank as Knock Out chuckled, bringing a perfectly manicured servo to his flawless chin. 

 

“Will I ever get peace…” Shockwave muttered, completely overshadowed by Knock Out’s excitable speaking. 

 

“If there is one thing Decepticons value, it is  _ uniformity. _ The colors show your  _ true _ place here among us. Isn’t that right, songbird?”

 

Your skin pinched between your brows. “Don’t call me that,” you snapped, immediately regretting your knee jerk reaction.

 

“Oh my, still as feisty as always I see,” the medic narrowed his optics at you, smile turning venomous, “I don’t have any problems with touching humans if it means I could…  _ silence _ you somehow. If your voice box wasn’t so valuable I just might-” Knock Out flashed a servo out, sharp tips nearing your vulnerable face at a speed you couldn’t track. You flinched back in response, suddenly terrified that Knock Out actually  _ was _ going to harm you.

 

Another servo stopped him. Once again, Shockwave turned around, his optic burning with a warning light. “Knock Out,” the larger mech ground out, “If you have nothing important to do-”

 

The medic laughed nervously, wriggling his servo away from Shockwave’s painful grip. The red mech rubbed at his wrist, suddenly meek. “Ah, I apologize. I got a bit ahead of myself, Commander.”

 

You could hear his plating rattling, even over your own quickened heartbeat. “I am here for a reason! Our Lord wanted an audience with the human.” He gestured towards you, offering the bristling scientist a feeble smile.

 

You cautiously stood back up, scooting away from both the mechs. Your eyes flickered between them, watching as Shockwave turned from the medic and scrutinized you. His flared antennas seemed to lower, and his previously tense voice lightened.

 

“Very well.”

  
  


******

  
  


Knock Out wasted no time in putting you in a cage and bringing you to Megatron. It appeared like this was going to be the standard, then. Stuffed into a small compartment and then carried away like a quarantine disease to the Lord of the Decepticons.

 

You knew you were going to be seeing Megatron eventually - but your mind still couldn’t wrap itself around that idea. You hadn’t even gotten a chance to think about what you were going to sing next, much less in front of the mech you hated the most. 

 

Regardless, as soon as the familiar platform came up, you reflexively steeled yourself up. Knock Out was either ignorant or insensitive (you guessed the latter), because all he did while carrying you was chatter aimlessly. Despite his earlier hostility, he seemed generally curious in you. He asked for your name - your  _ real _ name. It took you by so much surprise that you struggled to answer him for a full minute. 

 

He was flamboyant, a bit of a dramatic. He liked to discuss gossip, it seemed. Talking of how the Vehicons were so clueless and ineffective and always made mistakes. You tuned most of it out, but you couldn’t help but feel like Knock Out was somehow  _ seeking _ a conversation from you. For what purpose, you had no idea. You weren’t much a conversationalist,  _ especially _ with a Decepticon. It certainly didn’t stop him from trying, however.

 

You weren’t given a chance to dwell on his behavior, because soon enough the rim of the platform had reached to top of the citadel and you were once again at the top of Darkmount. The view still took your breath away, and you found yourself inhaling the blowing air as you were set down on a raised table. The wind carried with it the same scent as always - iron and dust. 

 

You spotted Megatron almost instantly. He was facing the sun on the other end, servos behind his spinal strut. With the way the light reflected off of his powerful frame, you might have called him regal. However, when he turned around and caught you in his dangerous optics, you felt your fear return a hundredfold. 

 

“Ah, welcome back, little human,” he greeted, voice tinted with authority. “Are you ready to indulge me for a while? Today has been rather…  _ taxing.” _ Megatron narrowed his optics knowingly at Knock Out, who flinched and bowed his head in respect.

 

“Lord Megatron, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to be able to observe the human - as I didn’t get a chance to do so earlier.”

 

Megatron made a sound, the ground shaking as he approached you. “I’ll allow it this once, Knock Out.”

 

The medic grinned, nodding his head in acceptance, obviously pleased. You, already nervous, took slow steps from your cage, feet touching the cold surface of the platform. This time, the fiber of the suit dulled the feeling of it. Even better, there appeared to be no sign of Starscream. Another win.

 

Megatron stopped before you, Knock Out moving to stand beside him. The red bot had steepled his servos together, looking on with an eager expression.

 

The Lord of the Decepticons was waiting, perhaps, for you to begin. Lost, and a little panicky, you tilted your head up to meet his optics. 

 

When you were a kid, you had always wanted to grow up to have your music influence others. To inspire, to heal. You had never been one to perform - but you had been one to  _ create. _ You had just realized what this mech was trying to do. What he wanted you  _ to be. _ He was taking you out of your comfort zone in the most personal way possible.

 

And you were terrified. 

 

“W-What would you like me to sing today?” You asked politely, hoping a straight answer would jog your brain.

 

Megatron actually pursed his lip plates, cold light of his red optics washing over you. His sharp dentae flashed as he  _ sneered. _ He didn’t appear so regal up close. Instead, he appeared  _ feral. _

 

“I will allow you to choose, human.”

 

It felt like he had just spit in your face. Trembling, you bent your head in a slow nod. You probably had about ten seconds before he would begin getting impatient. Your mind was running, tripping over itself in an attempt to think of a song that would please Megatron enough. 

 

You remembered something just then.

  
  
  
  
  


“Lord Megatron, may I ask something of you?”

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sorry about the delay guys! im trying to get these chapters out weekly but holy shit was last week was awful at uni. regardless, here i am! hope you enjoyed that one! thank you all again for your wonderful comments, love you all so much!!!
> 
> * also i love KO dont worry he'll be around much muchhhh more ; )


	8. HATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Would Megatron reason with a human? Short answer: no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Isle of Flightless Birds by Twenty One Pilots](https://youtu.be/0FBpNEaqEBg)

  
  
  


Megatron did not take your suggestion well.

 

His brows had raised in curiosity at first. Obviously he had been interested in what  _ you _ \- an insignificant human - had to ask. Not soon after you started explaining your thoughts, his face slipped into a fearsome expression. The warlord’s mouth contorted into a dangerous sneer, optics flashing as he neared your vulnerable form.

 

“You have some nerve to stand there,  _ human _ , and question my orders.”

 

You had known that your efforts would have gone to waste on a mech like Megatron, but you hadn’t expected how much it would  _ hurt _ being rejected so outright. It wasn’t like you were being  _ disrespectful. _ In fact, you had cowered so reverently in front of the him in hopes he would somehow be pleased with your submission. You felt a flash of rage build in your chest, heating your throat.  _ What were you doing, trying to reason? _

 

You had to do something for your people - you had to. Otherwise, you don’t know how you would live with yourself. 

 

“If you want me to stay here then the least could be done in exchange-!” You were cut off abruptly, a sudden sharp pain flashing down your spine. You let out a yelp, curling in on yourself as the awful throbbing spread deeper, searing underneath your skin.You lost control of your limbs, legs giving out, leaving you to writhe helplessly on the platform.

 

In those few moments, you vaguely began to understand what had happened. That strange plating on the small of your back - it functioned like your ankle bracelet. The sensation was certainly familiar; complete loss of motor function, the painful jolting, an ache that seized every muscle in your body and left you completely locked up. It seemed that the Decepticons  _ still _ held a way of remotely subduing you if they got the chance.

 

Your vision disappeared as your eyes rolled. You couldn’t take a breathe. All you could do was lay there and struggle until the electrocution stopped.

 

It took a minute of handling the aftershocks for you to regain any sense of yourself. Your body tingled, like it was being stabbed with a thousand needles at once. Your head throbbed, and your chest ached with every breath. Megatron’s voice swam in and out of your comprehension.

 

“... discourage this kind of outright behavior in the future. It appears that the Vehicons were  _ lacking _ in their methods of  _ discipline.” _

 

Suddenly aware, you struggled to place your numb arms and legs beneath you to get up, fearful of what the mech would do next. 

 

It took you several tries before you were able to balance shakily on two uneasy legs. In your peripheral you saw Megatron take massive steps behind you. His movements reminded you of the way a predator stalks its prey before killing it.

 

“You are here for one reason, and one reason only,” Megatron boomed, “I do tolerate any form of disobedience! Whatever methods you had sneakily went about doing back in the camps will not be without punishment here, as I am  _ sure _ you realized by now. I do not need to remind you of your place again, do I?”

 

Shivering, you rubbed at your wet face, attempting to dry the saliva and tears that had coated your cheeks. You didn’t dare lifting your head up to face any of them. 

 

A servo wrapped around your body, squeezing dangerously.  _ “Do I?” _ the warlord repeated. 

 

You sobbed, “No, Lord Megatron.”

  
  


******

 

Megatron continued as if the altercation hadn’t happened. He relaxed his grip on you and instead brought you over to another platform. This one was situated off to the side, closer to his throne. It looked more intricate, gleaming in the dying sunlight and curving in a strange fashion to the sides.

 

He instructed you to sing. 

 

Of course, after being electrocuted, you had no motivation to do such a thing. It seemed like Megatron understood that, but he didn’t particularly care. He said you had ten minutes to prepare yourself, and if you didn’t start - well, you knew what would happen. 

 

With that threat, he sat back down upon his throne - directly in front of you, giving you a side view of him - and merely perused a holopad. 

 

Strangely, you had what you wanted to sing stamped clearly into your mind. The problem was summoning the energy to begin. Electrocution had been used on you before, but only in small quantities. Even the Vehicons - for the most part - understood that large exposures of direct electric shocks could kill a human before doing their intended jobs of enforcing behavior. Voltage was adjusted to be low enough that it would spurr movement instead of inhibit it. 

 

What you had just experienced had been the opposite. It was enough to cripple you, and you never wanted to feel like that ever again. You were already helpless enough, surrounded by giants that were capable of crushing you underfoot or swatting you away like an annoying fly. Why did they even need an inhibitor on you? What could you possibly do to them? Your head burned with the thoughts. 

 

Regardless of your fear, you didn’t want to give Megatron - or any other Decepticon - the satisfaction of weakness. There was one way to express yourself, and that was through your singing. If you couldn’t say your hatred outright, you could do it in the subtlest way possible. 

 

This time, your songs were defiant. They touched upon your deeper emotions; feelings that you had bottled up and buried deep within your chest. Freedom, happiness, sorrow.

 

Even without instruments, you could hear the beat of the drums and the strum of the guitars play out in your head. You had to improvise, of course, but there was nothing better then putting spins on the music you last heard so long ago. Something else you were grateful for: your fantastic memory. 

 

Megatron appeared pleased when you finished - so much so that he instructed you to continue. You were a bit thrown off, but managed to catch yourself and think of some more melodies. Sitting there in that cage, gently singing, you couldn’t help but smile bitterly at the irony of it all. Here you were, trapped like a  _ bird, _ tweeting songs from the distant past. What a joke. 

  
  


******

  
  


Knock Out wouldn’t stop praising you on the way back to Shockwave’s lab. He kept doing it in a backhanded way, too. 

 

“A shame you aren’t Cybertronian,” he hummed, “you would have been a superstar back on our planet!”

 

The words hit far too close to home. You grimaced, bothered enough to actually speak to him. “Do you get some sort of sick pleasure over keeping me as a pet?”

 

The red mech chuckled in amusement, looking down at your form in the cage. “If I said yes would you hate me?”

 

“I already hate you.” You replied flatly.

 

Knock Out found your response funny - he burst into a rich laughter, the sound of it ringing in your ears. You sighed, slumping your shoulders further. 

 

“Still sassy it seems,” he pointed out, lightly jostling the cage so that you fell over. You glared back up at him, having placed your hands on the floor to steady yourself. Knock Out’s abrupt changes in mood were unsettling to you.

“One thing that intrigues me about you humans is - well, first, your taste in motor vehicles - but second, the amount of determination you have! Tell me,” he raised you to optic-level, “where do you get that energy from? Here you are, after getting punished by Lord Megatron himself, and you keep fighting back. Why?”

 

You blinked at him. The mech had actually stopped moving down the hallway, waiting for your answer. 

 

“I don’t know,” you told him, breaking eye-contact from those hypnotic optics. “That’s just how I am.”

 

Knock Out watched you for a click, an expression passing over his faceplate that you couldn’t quite decipher. A cocky smile wiped it away as quickly as it had come.  _ “Interesting,” _ he hissed, lowering you back to his side and continuing his way down the corridor.

 

Resting your arms on your knees once more, you had the strangest inkling that Knock Out had been seeking a different answer. 

  
  


******

  
  


Knock Out had left uncharacteristically quick after dropping you with Shockwave. He tossed a quip over his shoulder at the scientist and mentioned something about buffing before disappearing out the exit.

 

You might have thought more of the medic’s strange behavior, but the remnants of what the inhibitor had done continued to bother you. Your heart kept palpating, throbbing harshly underneath your ribs. It made you feel panicky and jittery. Shockwave, the perceptive mech he was, noticed immediately.

 

“The inhibitor has been activated,” he tilted his helm down towards you, almost in question.

 

Taking a step back on the platform, you refused to meet his bright gaze. Taking your silence as confirmation, a familiar flash of light projected from his wrist, scanning your body.

 

“Analysis shows an increased heart rate and rising blood pressure. While concerning, I do not predict this to be significantly damaging to your overall health. The side-effects should dissipate within a solar cycle.” His voice took on that frighteningly curious intonation, “I had expected a more violent reaction, but I suppose that shall be seen with continued exposure.”

 

Shockwave then took the cage away, leaving you to stand awkwardly on the platform again. Is he not putting you back in the room?

 

You eyed him cautiously, watching as he neatly organized the items upon his workspace. There was a new contraption there now; the wires that stuck out of were corded together and sparked with the mech’s touch. 

 

A sudden question arose in your head. 

 

“Why did you tell me to ask Megatron?” You asked the scientist, crossing your arms. 

 

Shockwave didn’t answer outright, seeming perfectly content with having you take up space on his platform. 

 

“All such decisions are made through Lord Megatron, I have no authority over the humans working in the mines,” he explained.

 

“You  _ knew _ he was going to say no,” you accused. Despite your boldness, you shivered when Shockwave’s optic pinned you beneath him.

 

“Perhaps,” he lifted a servo, inputting something on his monitor, “but I had known your defiance would turn the situation against you.”

 

His words echoed in your head, making your blood grow cold. “You… You made me ask him because you knew I would get angry if he didn’t accept? You…” gritting your teeth, you uncrossed your arms, curling your fingers into fists.

 

“You did it to test the inhibitor, didn’t you?”

 

Shockwave answered instantly, confirming your suspicions. “Affirmative - and it appears that it worked splendidly.”

 

Thrown off guard, you felt a pulse of utter fear flash through your chest. Shockwave had known that you would have gotten on Megatron’s bad side - he had been  _ counting _ on it. All to test his little project. 

 

Your stomach lurched. 

Distracted, you hadn’t noticed that Shockwave was moving his servo toward you until it grabbed your body. You remained still, allowing the mech to place you on top of his monitor - directly in his line of sight. There would be no way to avoid that cold optic in such a position.

 

Shockwave kept working, attending to his matters, unaware of your inner turmoil. Words of contempt kept rising in your throat, but you had no heart to direct any of them out toward the mech. Megatron was intimidating, yes, a mech of power and authority that made any one tremble at the knees when in his presence. Shockwave, however, was a different sort of scary. He was cruel without understanding why; a creature of pure logic that only kept you alive based on obligations and orders. 

 

You were frightened, you didn’t know what to do anymore. That small seed of hope that clinged to your heart was losing its hold with every passing moment you spent in this prison. You hated that you couldn’t do anything. You hated being helpless. You hated being a human, even.

 

Lifting your head, you stared at the Cybertronian next to you. 

 

Your old self - that distant person only available to you in your memories - would be disturbed by the dark cloud taking up your mind. You had never hated anyone before, you thought you were incapable of such a strong emotion. After all, there had really been no reason to  _ hate _ someone before. 

 

“Don’t you feel anything?” You gasped hoarsely. “Anything at all for my dying planet and species?”

 

_ Would Shockwave give you a reason? _

 

Shockwave didn’t even bother turning his head to acknowledge your words, he merely replied while facing away from you. 

 

“Feelings are illogical. We are doing this for the Decepticon cause. Remorse for a subspecies would be a waste of energy.”

 

_ He would. _

 

A fury unlike any other welled in your chest, and you wished nothing more than to bury the sharpest object in Shockwave’s lab straight into his spark. Wishes, however, were useless. No matter how much your heart denied it, your mind spoke the truth. 

 

What was a mere human supposed to do against titans from another world?

  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so uh rip birdie once again :,,) will things ever get better I WONDER???? shockers is one creepy mf. also, in case you didnt notice, the theme was hate this chapter (hahaha surprising right???) despite all that i hope you liked it!!! lmaoo
> 
> * ANYWAYS ahhh thank you all for your lovely comments in the previous, im super happy you're all enjoying it!!! i know this one was a bit short but i promise ill make it up in other chapters, i just wanted this one out because of the delay. happy april fools and easter to those who celebrate!! until next time <3


	9. DOUBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Starscream is sneaky.

  
  


_ “Let’s dance.” _

 

_ You stared at Richie like he grew a second head. “Dance?” You repeated, a confused inflection to your voice. “What do you mean dance?” _

 

_ He smirked, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Exactly what I said! Let’s dance! You know, let loose a bit. Sing some tunes.” _

 

_ You blinked several times, scoffing. “My legs feel like they’re going to fall off any second and you want us to do  _ more _ work?” _

 

_ Richie started laughing, shoulders heaving with the effort. He didn’t give you a chance to process anything before grabbing your hand, hauling you up with him. Codi immediately leapt to own feet, excitedly bouncing in place.  _

 

_ “Richie-!” You protested, a smile curling your lips. Your friend placed his other hand on your shoulder, skillfully manerving you all away from the fire.  _

 

_ “Aw, come on, Birdie. I think I got the perfect song too.” _

 

_ You looked at him, shaking your head in disapproval. A grin split his warm complexion, and you couldn’t help but mimic his joy with your own lips. It’s strange, you thought, how easily Richie could make you feel better by just being himself.  _

 

_ You don’t know how it escalated, but the three of you descended into awkward dance moves to every pop song that entered your heads. You looked like a bunch of crazy hooligans, bouncing around the fire as if summoning a demon, shouting choruses from all the top fifty billboard hits you could remember.  _

 

_ “Do you mind if I steal a kiss, though?” Richie crooned, leaning over you after a dip while you shoved a hand to his face, “A little souvenir?” _

 

_ The silliness got to you. Richie’s squished cheeks and Codi’s giggling caused you to burst into peals of laughter. You couldn’t even finish the next lyrics.  _

 

_ It was the hardest you had laughed in ages. You wiped tears from your eyes as you hugged Richie and swayed back and forth in his embrace. Codi joined in soon enough, knocking the three of you into the dusty ground. You felt euphoric; like a cloud, light and free from anything that had been weighing you down.  _

 

******

 

You fell into a strange routine.

 

Megatron was -- as Knock Out had mentioned -- incredibly busy. He often flitted between Cybertron and Earth to supervise developments on both planets. Usually, every few days, you were summoned to the throne room to perform. That meant staying there for however long Megatron wanted you, and (essentially) acting like his personal radio. You sang songs you remembered, and when that got to be too much, you simply hummed. Thankfully, Megatron didn’t mind, as long as he could hear your voice.  

 

After that, all your time would be spent in Shockwave’s lab. The periods in between your last visit to the throne room and the next were filled with… well, nothing. 

 

You were bored out of your  _ mind. _

 

Shockwave never interacted with you unless he was performing another test. The other day, he had you fiddle with some sort of electronic puzzle on a holopad. He didn’t mention anything about its purpose other than it was supposed to measure mental capabilities. In all honesty, you didn’t  _ want _ to be any closer to Shockwave than you had to. But, that meant that you were left alone in the cage with nothing to do but sleep and worry. 

 

Going from backbreaking physical work in the mines to zero daily movement was  _ jarring. _ It left you anxious. Nobody updated you, nobody mentioned anything about what was happening down below. You had no idea how Richie and Codi were - and it bothered you to know you were so close, but unable to contact them. From the vague ways Shockwave spoke to you, you guessed it was about two weeks since you first entered Darkmount.

 

_ Had Mine B continued to collapse? Who survived? Did Codi make it back to the camps safely? _ The possibility that he hadn’t was enough to make you nauseous. It was hard enough trying to wrestle with your natural need to escape, let alone cope with the negative scenarios that liked to repeat themselves in your head. Hell, you found yourself looking  _ forward _ to speaking with Knock Out on your trips to the throne room, since he was the only one that took your mind off of things. 

 

Speaking of the medic, he continued to behave as if your last conversation with him never happened (a common occurence amongst the Decepticons, you noticed). Knock Out was the one who dropped by the lab every few days to pick you up. Out of every bot here, you could say he was at least  _ attempting _ to be amicable.

 

However, today was different. You were crouched beside your bed, fiddling with the edges of your suit, when you heard the sound of a door sliding open.The mech that strode in was not Knock Out, but  _ Starscream. _ You had completely forgotten about the Seeker after your hectic first days on Darkmount, and the SIC’s absence had been unnoticed by you -- until now, of course. What was he doing here? 

  
  


Shockwave seemed just as curious. He stepped back from his work and eyed the Seeker with a glowing optic. “What do you want, Starscream?” There was nothing in Shockwave’s tone that suggested he was pleased to see him -- cold professionalism. 

 

Starscream stepped in tentatively, giving the scientist an innocent smile, failing to appear inconspicuous. “Oh, no worries, Shockwave. I am merely here to pick up the human,” he answered.

 

You lifted your head at the words, instantly suspicious. Moving away from your rickety bed, you peeked over the corner of your cage, eyeing the Seeker as he faced the other mech in the room. Shockwave reflected Starscream’s position, moving towards the SIC with a pace that bordered on intimidation. “I was uninformed that you would be coming for the human. Where is Knock Out?”

 

Starscream chuckled, the hiking of his wings betraying his nervousness. “Lord Megatron requested its presence in advance.” He extended his servos, waving them in front while speaking. “Knock Out is preoccupied with some injured drones so I have taken it upon myself to assist.”

 

The SIC flinched when Shockwave suddenly swept past him, reaching around to grab something from the platform behind. He made a noncommittal noise, walking back over to his previous spot. As soon as the other looked away, the Seeker shuddered. You noticed the agitation that clung to Starscream’s frame, like he was greatly bothered by being in Shockwave’s presence. Out of every bot that spoke with the scientist, Vehicons and commanders alike, Starscream seemed the most antagonistic towards him. 

 

“I was unaware that Lord Megatron planned an early return from Cybertron,” Shockwave noted, “Soundwave has yet to inform me.”

 

Shockwave’s voice suddenly sounded closer, its deep pitch echoing in the room you were sitting in. It took you a second to realize he had approached your cage while you were distracted by Starscream’s behavior. He brought down the front screen, but his optic wasn’t focused on you quite yet. It was trained on the Seeker across the lab. 

 

The mech in question gave another chuckle, less confident this time. “Don’t you think that Lord Megatron will appreciate his little pet already being in the throne room as soon as he returns?” Starscream placed a servo on his chassis, his long, tapered fingers elegantly curling. “I assure you, Shockwave, no harm shall come to your - er, I mean… Megatron’s  _ pet.” _

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. Starscream’s words  _ dripped _ with mischievousness. Shockwave, however, appeared convinced. 

 

“A logical observation,” he agreed, wrapping his servo around you, “However, I require her return within the solar cycle, as I am still monitoring the effects of the inhibitor.”

 

Starscream nodded distractedly, smirking down at you from your spot in the portable cage. You shivered at the piercing flash of his optics, casting a fleeting glance towards Shockwave. Couldn’t he see this was a  _ bad idea? _

 

No sooner had Shockwave turned his back, Starscream retreated from the lab, bringing you into the hallway. Already worried, you craned your neck this way and that, huddling closer to yourself. By now, you had memorized the basic layout from the lab to Megatron’s throne room. But, anything farther than that recurring pathway was left to the unknown. Everything appeared identical in Darkmount - the walls were curved and colored in black or a deep purple, and there was not much variety in the decor. If you managed to escape, you still wouldn’t know up from down in this maze of a tower.

 

Starscream’s grating voice brought you out of your growing concern. “My, my, it appears Shockwave hasn’t dissected you while I was gone - what a surprise,” he noted dryly, flicking a wing, “I would have given him a groon otherwise.”

 

You licked your bitten lips, panic fluttering in your chest. It was already obvious you were  _ not _ headed to Megatron’s throne room. “Where are we going?”

 

The mech paused, looking down at you with intrigued optics. “Ah! It speaks.”

 

“I-I am not an  _ it,” _ you protested, throat sore from being unused.

 

A patronizing laugh entered your ears, “Don’t  _ worry _ yourself, human. We are simply taking a  _ detour.” _

 

You gritted your teeth, silencing yourself before you spat out something you shouldn’t. Starscream continued to walk --  _ strut _ \-- carrying you down another winding hallway. After a few twists and turns, he entered another room, one that had a familiar contraption at its center. It was smaller and less intricate than the one Knock Out took to the higher floors. The hazard lights upon it flashed when the Seeker stepped on it, rotating in a circular fashion as it slowly lifted the two of you upwards.

 

You held your breath as you ascended, drinking in your new surroundings. The space you were brought into was tall, with an arching ceiling and a side completely open to the air. A spire extended from the floor, which Starscream casually strode onto. Your heart picked up pace as your cage dangled precariously over the edge. You made a grave mistake by peering over the rim, vertigo immediately causing your head to swim.

 

You were  _ really _ high up.

 

The mech holding you seemed greatly amused by your obvious terror. “What’s wrong, human? Scared of heights?”

 

Your shoulders hunched as you tried to fight off the nerves that bundled in your chest. “W-Why are we here?” You asked him, cringing as your voice came out wobbly.

 

Starscream’s sneer widened as he placed your cage on the spire, taking a seat with his pedes dangling over the edge. He must have noticed your shocked expression, because he rolled his optics. “I want you to  _ sing _ for me, you bumbling fool. Lord Megatron has not yet returned from his duties, and I spent  _ ages _ cleaning up the mess down in the mines! I barely had a chance to listen to you for myself - even though I discovered you  _ first.” _ He hissed out the last word.

 

The explanation did absolutely nothing to assure you. The hot wind buffeted your shelter, only serving to remind you of the dangerous spot you were in. If you pushed yourself in one direction you would probably tumble right off. What was Starscream trying to prove with this? Is it a scare tactic? Suddenly, you greatly missed your ratty bed in the lab. You would rather deal with Shockwave than this unpredictable mech beside you.

 

“Well, human? Are you going to begin?” Starscream tapped a claw on the top of the cage, his voice slipping into a purr, “Or will I have to make you?”

 

Gulping, you tried to tamp down your building fear at his subtle threat. Turning away, you focused your gaze into the distance, where the orange dust of Nevada’s land met with the gray sky. You could see the obelisks of metal, glinting in the weak sunlight. Distantly, you could also hear the familiar whirring of drills. Below you, Richie and Codi were probably working, forced to haul energon from dark depths of the Earth.

 

“First, tell me why we couldn’t just do this in the lab?” There was a tint of rebellion in your words, mixed with a heavy deal of mire and utter exasperation. 

 

Starscream ex-vented, rolling his optics. You noticed he did that a lot. “I think I liked you much better when you didn’t talk.”

 

Peering at his claws, the mech seemed to be pondering. The roar of jet engines sounded above you two, and the Seeker waited until they passed to speak. 

 

“Ugh, if you  _ must _ know, I would rather  _ not _ have Shockwave breathing down my neck, thank you very much.” His plating visibly shuddered, expressing his distaste. “Besides, this is my perch -- a spot where I could have  _ some _ semblance of privacy. You can’t do anything without Soundwave poking his feelers into it! He watches everyone, even all the way from Cybertron.” 

 

Soundwave? The name brought forth a vague memory. It took you a moment to remember that Soundwave was the quiet mech who showed you the video feed of Richie and Codi. Although you had only encountered him once, his masked visage and pervasiveness had terrified you. It felt like you were constantly being observed, more so than you ever had underneath Shockwave’s shrewd optic. 

 

Taking advantage of Starscream’s ‘talkative’ mood, you sought answers. “Is S-Soundwave with Megatron a lot?”

 

Starscream whipped his helm back down at you, narrowing his optics. “Yes,” he answered resentfully, “they left me here with  _ Shockwave _ of all mechs to supervise over you gremlins.”

 

You narrowed your eyes back, thoroughly conveying your distaste in his word choice through your pinched expression. Starscream effectively ignored it.

 

“No matter,” he remarked smugly, tapping his talons on the metal in front of you, “I have all that I need  _ right here.” _

  
  


******

  
  


You don’t know how long Starscream kept you with him. The sun had dipped to kiss the horizon by the time he brought you to the throne room, surprisingly keeping his word to Shockwave. He hadn’t praised you or anything of the sort, but he certainly seemed pleased. His wings kept fluttering as he spoke, chattering about some of Darkmount’s military capabilities (which you paid no attention to, nothing the Decepticons talked about was ever really meant to grab your interest).

 

Starscream had some duties to attend to, and because he couldn't exactly leave you alone, he assigned a Vehicon to watch over you until Megatron’s return. Much to your chagrin, he left without so much as a goodbye and never bothered to answer any of your questions about the mines. You were once again left in the dark. 

 

There had been other drones in the room, flitting about, probably working at the computer terminals you spotted as you were brought in. For the most part, you and the assigned Vehicon were left alone beside the throne. You had found out earlier, by his voice, that he was a male. Nothing else about him betrayed anything different, however. He looked exactly the same as every other Vehicon you had interacted with back in the mines - and that worried you. Many Vehicons had hurt you and other humans, and it was hard to retaliate against mistreatment when one missing drone was replaced by two more.

 

You tried focusing on what you could see of the outside, grateful for the change in scenery, as it took your mind off of the leery bot standing guard next to you. He cast more than his fair share of glances, something that was beginning to strongly unnerve you. Whatever the Vehicon’s intentions were, you ignored it in favor of observing the wide expanse of sky made available. Night was encroaching, and the sun bathed everything in a deep shade of pink and red as it slipped beyond the metal tower. 

 

It wasn't long before the cold settled in.

 

The desert, unbearingly hot during the day, was  _ freezing _ in the nighttime. The sand and metal, unable to retain heat, caused the warmth to disperse and slip away with every breeze. By this time, you would either be resting by the fire or huddled with a group to chase away the chill. Stuck on Darkmount, however, you were completely exposed to the elements. Cursing the Seeker in your head, you wondered if this had been done to spite you. It was certainly like Starscream to leave you out here for a chuckle.  _ When Megatron finally decides to show up, _ you thought wryly,  _ I’ll be a popsicle. _

 

Unable to quell your reactions any longer, you now visibly shivered on the platform, drawing your knees closer and closer until you were curled up into a ball. Your back was aching from being viciously pressed into the metal, but this was the only position you discovered to shield you from most of the wind. It didn’t help that you were so high up either - the air was thinner and nipped at your exposed face mercilessly. You cursed again, verbally this time. Being so thin disadvantaged you greatly - you lost most of your body weight within a year through the  constant malnourishment and daily physical labor at the mines. Any and all body fat that might have insulated you was gone.

 

In your peripheral, you saw the Vehicon turn his helm towards you, tilting it curiously. You weren’t given a warning when he suddenly bent over the ridge of the platform, servo curling near you as he casually placed it on top. You tensed, eyes trained on the mech’s every move. 

 

“Hey, are you the human that blew up the mine?” The Vehicon asked, a youthful perkiness to his voice. He seemed genuinely intrigued.

 

Shocked, your eyes widened from the suspicious slits you had shaped them in. You weighed the words in your head. 

 

“No…” you replied tentatively, “... one of your buddies blew up an energon sluice.”

 

There was a beep, one of disbelief. “Really? That’s not what I heard in the mess hall! They were talking about how you fleshies overtook the entire place and set the mines on fire.”

 

You almost scoffed, “Yeah, seems l-like something you guys would make up.”

 

The Vehicon hummed, staring at you with a brightened visor. His servo moved again, drawing your attention. You pressed yourself further against the sides, trying to make yourself as small as possible. Seeing the fear in your reaction, the mech steadied his servo and lowered his helm apologetically. “Sorry! I was just going to put my servo right-” he carefully rested it near you, lifting it so that blocked your view of the room, “-here.”

 

You were about to mouth him off and tell him to get away - until you realized something. 

 

The Vehicon had set his servo so that it was against the wind. He was  _ blocking _ the cold for you. 

 

Incredulous by the action, you looked back up to his visor, expecting a trick. You wanted to ask  _ why _ , but your tingling skin appreciated the gesture so much that you ended up loosening your grip on your knees and unwinding a bit. 

 

“Thank you…” you breathed out, still thoroughly surprised. The Vehicon did not comment on your state of confusion, merely curling his talons so that they covered you effectively. With the wind gone, you already felt much better.

 

“No problem!” he excitedly chirped, the small antennas on his silvery helm pricking up. Out of everything you could have been thinking of in that moment, the Vehicon sorely reminded you of a puppy - happy to please and eager. You don’t know why, but there was  _ something _ about this drone that was rubbing you the wrong way. He seemed…  _ different. _ It might just be that  _ kindness _ from a  _ Decepticon _ was a foreign concept, but you couldn’t help the creeping anxiety deep within you.  _ Run away! _ It was warning you.  _ It’s all a trick! _

 

After a beat of silence, you expected him to move away, to burst out in laughter and shout out that he had been kidding, and admit that there was no way he would ever help a  _ fleshie. _ But, he didn’t. He continued to stand there, resting his servo. His helm leaned a bit closer, probably to get a better look at you. Your small body scooted just a bit further, unnerved by his proximity.

 

“What’s your designation? Mine’s R3-M1X, but everybot just calls me Remix!” he paused, “... Humans do have designations don’t they?”

 

You faltered, “W-What? Your asking me for  _ my _ name?” Meeting the light of his visor with your own widened eyes, the Vehicon --  _ Remix _ \-- nodded. 

 

“Yeah!  _ Name _ , that’s right. You got one, right?” 

 

Opening and closing your mouth several times, you shook your head in disbelief. You might have been less surprised if it had been someone like Knock Out to ask you such a thing, but a  _ Vehicon? _ And he’s acting  _ friendly? _

 

Knowing that this was all probably a hoax, you decided to give him your name, just for kicks. What could be the harm in it, anyways? “-- I prefer just being called Birdie, though,” you added, adjusting yourself against the side of the platform. The nickname was close to your heart, given to you by Richie when you first met him and his brother. It was who you were now, more so than your actual name. 

 

Remix hummed, bobbing his head again. “Weird, but I guess that’s a neat designation.”

 

You almost rolled your eyes, strangely amused by his barbed compliment. Remix, thankfully, didn’t ask you anything else. He contendley stood by the platform, shoulders tossed back and helm raised -- the picture of a perfect soldier (with about as much professionalism a lanky and inexperienced bot could get). For once, you didn’t mind the company. With the wind blocked, you were comfortable enough to shut your eyes, taking whatever slice of peace you could get.

 

Until Megatron arrives, that is.

  
  


******

  
  


Shaken, and still cold to the bone, you were given back to Shockwave within hours. Megatron had returned through a glowing, green portal of some sort, Soundwave trailing behind him like a dark spector. When his heavy steps betrayed his presence, Remix had jumped away from you like you had scalded him. The Vehicon took his place to the side, stiff as a rod, as his leader approached.

 

Megatron, temper short as always, wasted no time in ordering you to sing. You had grown so restless with waiting, that you dove right into your performance, happy for the distraction.

 

Shockwave, however, wasn’t very pleased that his ‘project’ had been left so blatantly in the biting chill. When you arrived, lips tinted blue and scrawny limbs trembling, he immediately demanded to know what Starscream had done. The mech placed you on his console, and had brought over the blanket from your cage. You hadn’t realized it before, but the monitor gave off  _ a lot _ of heat -- you sank into it, whimpering quietly at the relief. 

 

When you finally told the scientist what happened, he vented, “I should have made your living requirements apparent to Starscream, he obviously does not understand that humans cannot be exposed to below-freezing temperatures.”

 

Shockwave’s objectiveness threw you off. It was still hard to accept the reasons you were being kept alive. After all, what good were you sick or dead? It would certainly piss Megatron off. 

 

Sighing, you watched as Shockwave’s servo deftly moved across the monitor. A question of a different kind rose in your mind.

 

“Where do your… Vehicons come from?”

 

Shockwave turned his optic to you, “They are clones,” he answered as simply as always, “more specifically, clones with sparks weak enough to be considered drones. They live to serve the cause, and that is all.”

 

You pursed your chapped lips, once again having to mull over Shockwave’s blunt yet mystifying replies. Vehicons being clones explained much; their similar appearances, constant presence, sheer numbers. You wrapped your blanket tighter around you.

 

If Vehicons live to serve the Decepticon cause, then they weren’t in much of a better position than humans.

 

Were they?

  
  


******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so sorry about the wait!!! uni destroyed me these past couple weeks and this chapter was giving me some trouble >:( but, it's finally out so i hope you guys like it!
> 
> *MANY THANKS TO CAIT FOR GIVING ME A SHIT TON OF CUTE VEHICON NAMES, ENTER: REMIX, what do you guys think of him? ;)
> 
> *thank you all for your sweet comments and kudos! im really happy you're all enjoying the fic!! once i get through exams, updates will be much more consistent. see you all in the next one! <3


	10. DISILLUSIONED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Knock Out brings a surprise and you and Shockwave have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Joyous by Natureboy Flako](https://open.spotify.com/track/4hWz2XgoXUQFpPJ5ThmK8x?si=2thjF275QUKhV3aY_1P_lQ)

You woke up to complete silence.

 

Lying still in your bed, you strained your ears to detect any familiar sounds of movement. There were no footsteps, no clinking of objects, nor whirring of drills. You slowly opened your eyes, and without moving your head, glanced around the dim room. 

 

Nothing. 

 

For a brief moment, you thought you were still dreaming, trapped somewhere between sleep and consciousness. After sitting up and pinching yourself, you realized that wasn’t the case. The lab was almost pitch black, lights lowered to only allow the faint outlines of the platforms to be shown. Confused, you slipped out of the bed, blanket dragging on the cold floor behind you.

 

You approached the humming force field, placing a hesitant hand on it to test its strength. Other than the energy distorting itself, it was as solid as a brick wall. Frowning, you resorted to peering out of it to observe your surroundings.

 

Was Shockwave… sleeping? That wasn’t possible -- you hadn’t seen that mech stop working the instant you stepped onto Darkmount. Had you accidentally fallen asleep for far longer than you expected and merely missed him leaving? There appeared to be nothing on the tables, which were almost always covered with trinkets and strange glowing devices. It had been cleared up and vacated, like there had never been anything there in the first place. 

 

Either Shockwave was playing a very good game of hide-and-seek, or he really  _ had _ left you completely alone.

 

You paused, mind suddenly kicking into overdrive. 

 

Tracing your hand along the barrier, you followed the length of the room to each end, searching for some sort of bend or dip in the cover. If you weren’t being directly observed, perhaps you could look for a weakness in the front. It was worth a try, right?

 

Peering beyond the farthest edge, you craned your neck to get a better look at the panel that Shockwave had used to keep you inside. It was wide and flat, only visible by the indentation it made on the surface. It had no keys, no numbers, and was absent of some sort of padlock. It was flashing rhythmically --  small squares that lit up randomly -- giving no other indication on how it worked. You huffed, back hitting the wall to slide slowly down to the cold floor beneath.

 

Unless you had a weapon to shatter that field, there was no way you were just going to slip out. Even then, how would you survive the fall? You looked down, noting the large distance that separates you and your perch from the ground. Shockwave made certain that there would be no possible way for you to escape if you had managed to free yourself from the cage; the platforms were too far to jump and the smooth metal provided no good footholds. 

 

All you could do was wait for the perfect opportunity.  _ Easier said than done, _ you noted bitterly, glaring vehemently at the distant exit. 

 

The surrealness of your situation continues to astound you, especially now in these blips of peace you had between all the craziness. Advanced technology beyond comprehension, able to restore your broken, battered body to near perfection.  _ Aliens _ from a distant planet, who had arrived here and done exactly what many feared they would do. A destroyed planet, once filled with life, slowly disintegrating before your very eyes.

 

And here you were, trapped. Only able to cope short bursts of terror -- whenever not distracted by a cold scientist and an ambitious warlord. The silence in the lab seemed ever more deafening now.

 

You didn’t know when you started crying, but once you did, you couldn't stop. Everything that had built up in you over the past few weeks suddenly came rushing out in a wave. Before somebody could walk in, you stood and dashed quickly into the bathroom, slamming the screen shut. Once there, you huddled in the corner as far from the entrance as you could and curled up into it. 

 

It took ages to calm down. Even longer for your heart to stop running a mile a minute. An awful weight settled onto your bones; it was as familiar as it was unwelcome. You took slow breaths, rubbing at your cheeks furtively as if to somehow erase your previous sadness. Both sluggish and as taut as a string, you made the decision to take a shower. Shockwave might be away at the moment, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t return and begin asking for things. You needed to take the opportunity you had to compose yourself.

 

The water wasn’t as cold anymore (thankfully), and to your chilled skin, it was  _ heaven. _ You took the time to to massage your aching body, rubbing feeling into your scarred sides. The repetitiveness of the motions allowed your mind to become distracted, and you soon slipped away from your clouded thoughts to something more pressing. 

 

Your sense of touch had been greatly affected, as you found out in your daily routine. Initially, you were quite worried about it, thinking it had something to do with your reflexes. You had aired those concerns to Shockwave, who was surprisingly civil in his explanation to you.

 

“Energon already severely damages humans with direct exposure. Unfortunately, even with enhanced nanites, critically inflicted areas can be only be restored to functionality, not perfection.”

 

You took his answer in stride, merely glad that you weren’t in imminent danger.  Still, the fiery tingle that almost constantly burns across your body  _ never _ seems to let you forget it. 

 

After air-drying, you took the smooth disc that held your body suit and placed it in its spot beneath the hollow of your throat. As soon as the cool metal touched your skin, the material flowed out and wrapped itself around tightly. You spun around a few times to ensure its proper fitting, and made your way back out. At the very least, it was incredibly convenient. 

 

It was at this time, walking back to your bed, that you heard the room whirr to life. The lights flicked on, bathing the lab in its usually sterile glow. You heard the heavy footsteps just after the door pinged. They were lighter and quicker, which could only mean-

 

“Hellloooo? You in there, little birdie?” Knock Out’s smooth voice rang out loudly, almost startling you with its forwardness. You approached the barrier, peeking out in hesitation.

 

“Ah, there you are,” the medic cooed, “I’ve got a something for ya.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at the mech as he opened your cage, leaving you exposed to the air. After setting something down on a platform behind him, he turned back towards you and offered a servo. Shocked, you glanced up at him and back towards his open palm in a questioning manner. He rolled his optics. “Come on, I don’t have all solar cycle!”

 

Not looking to piss him off, you carefully maneuver your way on, gripping a finger to keep your balance as he lifted you. Being in a mech’s servo still made you nervous. Luckily, the trip was short. He let you hop off right by the monitor.

 

Knock Out fiddled with the computer, probably bringing up reports or something of the like. Your gaze kept being drawn to what lay on the other platform. You stared at the medic, squinting your eyes in suspicion. 

 

“Where’s Shockwave?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. 

 

He glanced at you, suddenly pulling away from the monitor to stride over to the items he brought in. He didn’t answer your question until he sat the cubes down, at which point you realized it was your food and drink for the day.

 

“There was a small, er…  _ incident _ he had to attend to. But, no worries-” he smirked, “-you got me for the time being.”

 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, reaching into the cube to select your meal. There was fruit, as usual, but there appeared to be more variety. Grabbing some favorites, you settled against the cube to munch on them. Distantly, your mind began to wonder about Shockwave. What kind of incident could tear  _ him _ away from his work? You couldn’t think of a valid reasoning, but you certainly hoped it would  _ keep _ him away. 

 

As you were musing, you hadn’t noticed Knock Out had leaned in considerably far until an ex-vent of his startled you. Flinching at his closeness, you frowned up at his cheeky expression.    
“What do you want?”

 

He chuckled, probably amused by your uncomfortable expression. “Nothing! Can’t a mech just observe?”

 

“Not if the mech is you,” you retorted, looking away to take an angry bite out of your food.

  
“Ooh, sassy. I like it.” He squinted his optics at you, pursuing his dermas -- as if in deep thought. You refused to look back at him, unable to confront his scrutinizing gaze. By some miracle, Knock Out soon left you alone to go operate on the monitor once more. You idly watched him, having not much else to do to occupy yourself.

After finishing, you strode over to the cube that held water, cupping it in your hand to take slow sips. Its coolness soothed your scratchy throat and left you feeling refreshed. You were so preoccupied on the light feeling that Knock Out took you off guard for the second time that day.

 

“So, I was rummaging around in lower levels looking for some spare parts and I came across something  _ very _ curious.” You started once again as the mech stepped toward you, now close enough for you to hear the inner workings of his frame. He was holding an object out to you from his servo, eyeing you with a twisted sort of excitement. Pausing, you squeezed your hands around the rim of the cube, gaze darting back and forth between Knock Out’s servo and the sly look on his faceplate.

 

“What is it?” You questioned.

 

Knock Out flashed you a dangerous grin. “Why don’t you find out?”

 

Before you could protest, he set the device near you. You didn’t move a muscle, much more content to poke around it and observe from a distance. All the while, Knock Out never took his burning stare off you -- much like a cat leering at a bird. 

 

Taking a shaky step, you peered at the object. It was flat, thin, and shaped like a rectangle. It took you a second, but you instantly recognized the familiar design anywhere.

  
“Is it a holopad?”

 

“Hmm, not quite.”

 

You furrowed your brows at Knock Out’s response, now intrigued. Slowly and with much thought, you bent down at the knee and gently placed a hand on the device. It  _ looked _ like a holopad, but it was smaller -- probably large enough to rest comfortably on your lap. 

 

In fact, to prove just that, you lifted it and pulled it closer. Fingers following the light ridges and indents, you tried to find a way to turn it on.

 

“If it’s not a holopad then what is it?” You tapped a nail on the corner, the metal pinging in response.

 

Knock Out sighed in exasperation, as if disappointed by your lack of discovery. “If you  _ must _ know, it is a sparkling’s toy.”

 

You stilled, glancing up at the mech. “Sparkling’s toy?”

 

He shifted, faceplate pinching into something you could have described as … discomfort. 

 

“A sparkling is a young Cybertronian -- a child, in human terms, I suppose,” Knock Out eventually said, “We often keep old relics or items of value from Cybertron to preserve history and the like. I just so happened to stumble upon this little trinket.”

 

You stared at said trinket, running your hands gently over the screen.  _ This… used to be a toy for a child? _ You didn’t even know that Cybertronians could  _ have _ children, much less have  _ toys _ for them to play with. Like all other humans, you assumed they popped out somewhere or were constructed by a super computer.  _ Who had the time to guess where a highly advanced, tyrannical race came from? _ Knock Out probably noticed your pensiveness, because he tapped a sharp finger on the device. 

 

“Anyways,” his usual snarky tone returned, “I thought this would provide you with some…  _ stimulation _ \-- as Shockwave would put it.”

 

You watched in complete awe as Knock Out’s simple touch lit up the once empty screen. Colorful squares lit up in a pattern, each creating a musical note with it. You could only sit there, flabbergasted, as a little song played out, filling the lab with music. 

 

Eyes wide in disbelief, you lifted your head up at the mech. “I can… have this?”

 

Knock Out snickered, “Of course! We have no use for it. I see that you like it.”

 

You nodded faintly, reverently pressing your fingers in correspondence to the lights. 

 

“Well then, now that you seem to be occupied…” Knock Out began striding away, waving lazily, “... I’ll leave you to your  _ fun.” _

 

You barely noticed him, in rapture over the beautiful music that was playing. Like someone hearing sounds for the first time, you closed your eyes and listened, delving deeper and deeper into the lull.

 

*******

 

In the following hour you only moved from the spot Knock Out had left you to shift more comfortably against the water cube. Besides that interruption, you remained totally engrossed by the device.

 

You gradually began to figure out the complexity of the toy. It was simple enough: press the squares and a note would play. You already memorized the normal musical scale; it followed a simple ascending pattern from the center. Go to the right, the pitch would increase. Go to the left, it would lower. Easy as could be.

 

Until you started playing around with the surrounding squares. 

 

It had the look of a Launchpad but the technical difficulty of a computer program. The more buttons you tapped, the more strange noises you heard. Some sounded like two notes being played at once, others played nothing at all. There was also a button that functioned like an oscillator, because it only distorted the notes you played alongside it. The more you continued to explore, the more stupefied you became.

 

For a human child, this would have, no doubt, been too confusing. But, for a child of an advanced alien race? Piece of cake.

 

That didn’t deter you, however. 

 

Musical challenges only enticed you. Nothing was more satisfying to you than learning a new instrument. It might be a toy in every sense of the word, but it  had the potential to be manipulated into something more. With what was going on at the moment, you were happy for any sort of distraction. 

 

You had no clue how much time had past before you started to get the hand of the machine. A simple song, consisting of a repeating chord and a few bouncy outer notes started to fill the empty air of the lab. It was currently all you could come up with, and yet it was extremely gratifying. 

 

For the first time since stepping into Darkmount, you managed a smile.

 

And it was wiped away as quickly as it came.

 

“I see that Knock Out has done what has been asked of him.”

 

Shockwave’s voice penetrated through the relative calm of your day in an instant. You immediately drew your hands away from the toy and looked up as the scientist approached.

 

“—and you have been making good use of it, it seems.”

 

Unable to respond, you brought your hands together and rubbed at them anxiously, suddenly cold. Because you didn’t know how to turn it off, the device beeped at you at an interval, reminding you of its pause. You refused to look at it, instead training your gaze on something random in the distance.

 

“Why don’t you play that again?”

 

The question confused you so badly that you had to shake your head to reorient yourself. 

 

You squeaked. “Pardon?”

 

“Play that song you just created. I missed the first half.”

 

With a slight tremble, you finally met that singular, blazing optic. “I — um, there’s not much else to it. It’s only a couple seconds long.”

 

Shockwave tilted his helm, his antennas flicking forward. “I see.”

 

He moved away, as if he hadn’t asked you anything, taking his usual space at the monitor. You missed it moments before, but he appeared to be holding something bulky in his hand. It hit the table when placed with a loud thud. 

 

Still thrown off by the whole encounter, you decided just to return to the machine. Ignoring the mech across the room, you continued messing around with the various combinations of sounds. After about ten minutes filled with lackadaisical pressing, you grew frustrated.

 

“How come these notes are silent?” You sputtered out, milliseconds before you changed your mind.

 

Shockwave shifted his elongated helm, peering at you. He approached again, closer this time. “Which notes can you not hear?”

 

You responded by playing the exact ones; bottom left, bottom right, top middle.

 

The mech gave out a low hum, “Those,” he said, “are notes held in a frequency that can only be heard by Cybertronians.”

 

_ Oh. _ You supposed that made sense. This was a  _ sparkling’s toy _ , after all. 

 

“So, what is the purpose of them? Obviously they’re mea-- er,  _ important _ for something, considering their placement.”

 

Shockwave explained. “As highly complex beings, Cybertronians can communicate in a variety of ways. Often times, music and the arts were articulated through alternate mediums, such as glyphs, in order to provide deeper meaning or personal attachment,” Shockwave gestured towards the device before continuing, “This was obviously a toy meant to teach a youngling of the multitudes of beginner notes a musician might have used in a performance. Put simply, we are able to immerse ourselves in artforms to interpret events, emotions, and even intent.” 

You blinked, having definitely not expected that thorough description, but glad your curiosity was somewhat satiated. “It accentuates the notes, then?” You paraphrased, hesitantly peering up at him.

 

The scientist nodded. “There are many things a Cybertronian could convey that an organic will never be able to observe, much less replicate. A poem, for example, could be written out in its direct translations, but often times there will be holes in the text where words could not fill it.” 

 

Strangely, Shockwave’s words saddened you. You could not ever think of a moment in the future or the present where you would ever delve into alien literature, but it did make you sort of jealous that you were limited to words on a page.

 

“Words can be powerful on their own, regardless. They can invoke emotion and personal interpretation,” you reasoned.

 

Shockwave’s optic brightened. “That is correct. However, never to the extent data packages or data bursts can.”

 

Emboldened by some sort of rising ire in your stomach, you kept going. “Maybe… Maybe the most important part is your own interpretation of the art. It doesn’t matter that I can’t hear the notes - I can imagine them as a pause instead.”

 

“You can imagine, but they exist and mean differently to me.” Shockwave deflected. 

 

“Then if that’s true, what do they make you feel? What do they sound like? Can you describe it to me?”

 

Perhaps the question caught him off-guard, or perhaps Shockwave was just thinking of a way to respond. Perhaps you had pushed too far. Regardless, he didn’t answer you with his usual,  knowledgeable inflection. He hesitated, and for the first time, appeared unsure. 

 

“I can hear them, but I do not bother trying to unravel their true meaning.”

 

As soon as he spoke, Shockwave turned away from you and retreated back to the monitor. Your brows furrowed. 

 

“Why not?” You pressed, unable to stop yourself.

 

“Because,” Shockwave said in monotone, “I do not bother myself with such frivolities.”

 

You waited for him to continue, but the mech said nothing more, leaving you irritated. “That’s not a very good answer,” you mumbled.

 

Surprisingly, Shockwave did not turn on the electric collar for your insolence. He merely flashed you a warning glance. “There is no use for emotion and sentimentality when it pertains to knowledge. Such things only cloud judgement and hinder logical thought.”

 

“I disagree,” you retorted, crossing your arms. “Don’t tell me you never enjoyed music, or never became  _ inspired _ by it at some point. That isn’t possible.”

 

“Perhaps at one point, I was capable. It has been eons since then. So, yes, it  _ is _ possible.”

 

You paused, face falling at the scientist’s reply. When you glanced at him, Shockwave was now facing the monitor, typing away as if his statement hadn’t shaken you to the core. Suddenly timid, you looked back down at the toy.

 

“Well then,” you huffed, picking up the device. There was an out-of-place grin on your lips.

 

“I’ll prove you wrong.” 

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hey ya'll sorry for the delay, haha. i took some time off and away from writing after school ended and just was in a bit of a slump. i worte this chapter in a haze at 3 AM after waking up inspired so LOL, sorry for any typos. i hope you guys enjoyed it!! this one was pretty important so i spent extra time on it and had to rewrite certain parts like 3 times ;;;
> 
> * thank you all for your support!! ill see ya in the next one!!
> 
> * also as a little note (hehe, pun), birdie is capable of Absolute Pitch, or as described on wiki "widely referred to as perfect pitch, is a rare auditory phenomenon characterized by the ability of a person to identify or re-create a given musical note without the benefit of a reference tone." keep that in mind my lovelies, it's gonna be important <3


	11. INFORMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * You learn lots.

  
  


“I must go attend to some duties. I recommend that you remain on your best behavior until Lord Megatron summons you.”

 

Shockwave’s gruff voice echoed through your cage, deep and encompassing. You -- having just managed to fall asleep -- jerked awake, heart pounding. Peeking from your beyond your blanket (you had covered your head with it to retain some heat), you met the scientist’s bright red gaze with a glare. 

 

Shockwave continued, ignoring your annoyed expression. “Someone will be sent for you in approximately two joors.” He tilted his helm. “Be prepared.” 

 

The mech pulled away, already tapping commands into the cage’s panel. You sat up slowly from the bed, head spinning. The blanket fell around your shoulders as you rubbed feeling into your left arm. 

 

“What do you even do?” You asked randomly, off-handedly, in a tone similar to how you might have asked your mother when she woke you up too early on a weekend. 

 

Shockwave gave a hum, the frequency of it strumming the air. You felt a chill run down your spine. 

 

“I perform technical lab work for Lord Megatron and oversee the construction of weaponry and transport systems. Your planet-“ he pauses, “- _ Earth _ , is highly volatile when it comes in contact with cyber matter.”

 

You frowned, immediately angered. It was a reaction amplified by your previous irritation (you had always been cranky in the morning), because you didn’t hide the bite in your voice. How  _ like _ of Shockwave to give you such a straightforward explanation. “I don’t understand why you go through the effort to conquer our planet. Isn’t going home enough for you?”

 

The mech shifted, watching you. His response was direct and cold. “We do not question Lord Megatron’s orders -- but, I do believe at one point I asked the same of him.”

 

You blinked, opening your mouth and then closing it in puzzlement. “What do you mean?” You pressed.

 

Shockwave’s footsteps shook the floor as he neared you. “I questioned Lord Megatron’s reasoning for his conquest of Earth. This planet and Cybertron are, somehow, inextricably linked; to rule  _ one _ would be to  _ rule neither.” _

 

You couldn’t identify the emotions that chose to mix themselves in your chest, but you knew one thing: there was no limit to how deeply you hated the Decepticons.

 

******

Shockwave left the lab soon after. It took you a few moments to shake off the disturbed tension around your shoulders. However, after swiping your tongue across your gritty teeth, you determined you were well overdue a mouthwash and stiffly walked to the shower. 

 

The water left a metallic taste behind, and you rubbed at your lips absently as you wandered back to bed. Without much else to do, you laid back down, lacing your hands together on your stomach; contemplative. 

 

You noticed that Darkmount wasn’t as deathly silent as you thought it was. All around you there was a muted humming -- like the beat of a massive heart or an engine. It should have scared you, probably, but the sound of it reminded you more of a car ride. It was soothing, constant, and allowed you to focus on something while you tried to rest. 

 

It took a bit, but eventually, you drifted off.

 

You don’t know how long you slept -- possibly hours -- when the first signs of life appeared from outside the door to the lab. The quick footsteps and chattering voices jolted you from your light slumber for the second time that day.

 

Some of them ran right past, but a few -- one -- stayed. As soon as you noticed someone was entering, you sat up, gripping onto the blanket fiercely. The door to the lab flew open with a loud shudder and you almost yelped when a out-of-place jovial voice called out.

 

“Hellooo? Little human?” 

 

You didn’t move an inch as the steps grew closer and closer, uncertain in the way they walked; tentative side-to-side movement, as if they didn’t know quite where to go.

 

Your heart skipped a beat when the silvery helm of a Vehicon suddenly peeked around the corner of your cage, red band lighting up in recognition.

 

“There you are!” He exclaimed happily, turning his helm this way and that to look around the meager room you stayed in. “Never knew you had a space like this over here. Must be nice!”

 

Shock soon gave away to realization, as the pitch of the Vehicon’s voice became familiar.

 

“... Remix?” You asked hesitantly, unwinding from your coiled position.

 

The Vehicon perked up, his visor flashing. “Yes! Wow, can’t believe you remembered my designation! How nice of you.”

 

You blew air past your lips, relief crashing through you. “Oh, thank goodness…”

 

Remix made a noise of confusion over your reaction, but he forgot quickly, reaching a servo to tap at the screen that kept the barrier up.

 

“Hmm, that must’ve been what that code was for,” he mumbled to himself. It took a few seconds of button-pressing, and the one thing that kept you trapped inside your cage was gone. 

 

In that instance, the mech displayed his other servo, holding it like an offering. At your hesitance, he gestured. “Come on,” he urged gently, “I have to take you to Lord Megatron.”

 

Your heart sank to the bottom of your stomach at his words. Reluctantly and unhappily, you trudged over to Remix, pulling yourself into his servo.

 

“You’re so small,” the Vehicon commented as you settled, pulling his servo up so he could look at you closely, “I won’t drop you, I promise!”

 

While the reassurance was met with a timid smile, you were unable to shake off the trepidation for what was to come. Remix was still a  _ stranger. _ You didn’t trust him as much as you could throw him. If his lopsided behavior said anything, it told you his friendly act could be a facade. 

 

True to his word, Remix curled his fingers and brought you closer to his chassis as he started moving. You didn’t even know how to process his sudden kindness -- it was surreal to you. A rare warmth bloomed in your throat, and you took the chance to curl closer to the being that -- at least for a moment, even in jest -- cared enough to protect you. 

 

Remix didn’t place you in another cage, thankfully. He carried you around Darkmount like Starscream had when you arrived. All the while, the Vehicon chattered about anything and everything. He was excitable, like a child, and sported the innocence and friendliness of one. You found yourself slipping into the one-sided conversations, merely nodding your head when you deemed it right. Even though the logical part of your mind warned you of deception, you couldn’t help but indulge him. 

 

“--By the way, what is that your holding?” 

 

Remix’s question pulled you out of your haze. “What--” you stopped yourself and looked down. It was the sparkling’s toy Knock Out had brought you. You must have taken it subconsciously and held onto it the whole time. 

 

“Um… It’s a musical instrument,” you finally replied, running a hand across the smooth metal. Remix didn’t seem so concerned, as he merely tipped his helm in a nod and chuffed. 

 

“Cool. That’s nice of Shockwave to give you something to occupy yourself with. Kind of surprised actually, he’s kinda mean--” You almost laughed, not wanting to correct him over who truly gave you to the device.  _ Understatement of the century. _ “--Some of the buddies in my division work underneath him on the field and they don’t say great things about him. He’s scary. I’m really glad I work with Commander Soundwave -- oh.” Remix peered at you and your sneer. “Why the look? He’s not that bad!”

 

You crossed your arms, having none of it. The Vehicon groaned. “Okay. Everyone gets freaked out ‘cause he never talks and has dirt on every ‘bot on the ship but he can be nice when wants to be… when no one is looking. I mean, he has that human with him too, and he’s well taken care of, just like you!”

 

Whatever Remix said after that was lost to you. You instantly froze, eyes widening.  _ Another human? _ You squeezed an arm around Remix’s finger, grabbing his attention.

“Th-There’s another human here? Besides me?” You asked, flabbergasted. 

 

Remix gave a short hum of confirmation. “Yes, they’re with Soundwave. You didn’t know?”

 

You didn’t answer, sinking further into his servo. You stared at your free hand, unmoving, as your mind churned at a rapid rate.  _ If there’s a human here with me, maybe I could meet them? Talk to them? Plan a way to escape? _ The idea of it was enough to give you a rush of euphoria. 

 

However, that feeling was abruptly tamped down, as Remix finally reached the last platform into Megatron’s throne room.

 

You have him one last glance, offering the mech a grateful smile. Shakily, you breathed out, “Will you be taking me back?”

 

His visor beamed with a happy light. “Sure!”

 

You bit your lip, turning away before the emotion could show on your face.

 

_ Alright, _ you sighed internally,  _ let’s hope Megatron is in a good mood. _

 

******

  
  


He was not, you found out.

 

The warlord was yelling at his SIC when you entered. Starscream cowered with lowered wings as Megatron loomed like a menacing tower.

 

“I do not understand  _ how _ for the second time in a megacycle the Autobots managed to attack that bridge, Starscream!” He boomed. “Where was the artillery to force them away?”

 

“My lord, it has been difficult--” the roar of a powerful engine silenced him into a squeak as the rest of Starscream’s words streamed together, “--to completely assemble forces from both Earth and Cybertron. We are too spread out!”

 

Megatron grit his dentae, and you saw their sharpness from across the room. “I want their  _ sparks. _ I will not stop until all of them are at my pedes or offline! They do not have their precious leader and yet they  _ still _ have enough boldness to attack our primary space bridge. You do understand that Shockwave cannot continue to repair them at this constant rate, do you, Starscream?”

 

The Seeker nodded, his optics narrowing into slits. There was a faint trace of sarcasm in his voice. “Well noted, Lord Megatron. We shall adjust our tactics.”

 

“Be sure that you do,” the warlord grumbled, turning away from the flier and meeting your gaze directly. It took all of your strength not to flinch. 

 

“Ah,” he purred, “we have a guest.”

 

Starscream perked, wingtips flicking in interest. “Oh, it is our little songbird,” he sneered, steepling his servos, “What perfect timing.”

 

You had to give Remix credit: he didn’t tremble at all while approaching the two mechs. Beside Megatron, he was miniature. If you weren’t so concerned for your own safety, you might have been for his. 

 

As ordered, the Vehicon placed you in your spot by the throne. Remix dimmed his visor in what appeared to be a playful wink before taking his usual post in the corner. Helm-high and diligent. Standing there he truly looked like every other soldier on Darkmount. 

 

“I trust that you are settling well?” Megatron asked you, his previous anger gone as he leaned over. There was a smirk on his face. “Shockwave has informed me of your good behavior.”

 

_ Shockwave _ had put in a good word for you? You really wondered what went on in the scientist’s mind. “As  _ well _ as I can be in the place that I am,” you said, frown deepening. Megatron appeared amused by your light snark. He opticked the device you held against you, but he surprisingly didn’t mention it. “That is excellent. I assume you know what I ask of you by now?”

 

You sighed, glancing around the room. Optics of all sorts of shapes and intensities seem to glare right back. You knew there was also a blank mask, hidden somewhere in the darker corners, watching. Eyes returning to Megatron’s observant gaze, you nodded.

 

“... Yes.” 

 

******

 

It wasn’t unpleasant. Not entirely. Singing was now just another way for you to take your mind off things. You delved into something sweeter and gentler, showcasing your wide range of vocal ability. At least this way, the mechs left you alone. 

 

This time around, Megatron did not keep you around for very long. There were some major developments underway and the warlord left halfway into a song. He disappeared into a green, swirling vortex at the end of the throne room, barking orders as he left. Starscream remained, but he soon went off on his own, several Vehicons following. Of course, being curious was a deadly thing in the place you occupied, but you definitely noticed the agitated way the SIC held himself as he strode away with subdued rage. 

 

While Remix was carrying you back to the lab, you asked him about it.

 

“Well… I’m not at liberty to discuss it but…” he shrugged, “Guess you’re a different circumstance.”

 

The mech dove into a wide description of the state of Cybertron and the encroaching forces of the Autobots -- small in size, but deadly. Shockwave’s recent absences from the lab were related to this, as the Autobots continued to attack key export regions near the massive space bridge that connected the two planets together. You would have told Remix you were astonished by the fact that a  _ teleporter _ straight out of science-fiction was positioned above Earth’s atmosphere, but there was a more pressing matter on your mind. 

 

“What are the Autobots trying to do?”

 

Remix’s shoulder pauldrons sank. “I can’t really tell. They  _ are _ our biggest rivals, despite how little of them remain. They’re just doing their best to stop us from taking over Cybertron and Earth -- a waste of energon, to be honest. I haven’t fought the Autobots directly but I’ve heard they’re pretty stubborn. All these setbacks are really ticking off the superiors, though.”

 

“I see…” you murmured distantly.  _ There were Cybertronian forces opposing the Decepticons. _ The hopeful side of your mind lit up in joy. It was just as that  _ one bot _ had said! It made you happy knowing that somewhere, someone was trying to stop what Megatron and his army was doing -- in whatever way possible. 

 

Remix seemed despondent, so you wiped away your satisfied expression with another question. “You mentioned another human… could I perhaps meet them?”

 

The mech shifted uncomfortably. “Uh… Not sure if that’s a great idea.”

 

You hadn’t been expecting a ‘yes,’ but the disappointment must have been obvious, as Remix scrambled to explain, “It-It’s not that I don’t want to take you! It’s just…” he looked off to the side, “Security reasons?”

 

You nodded, but that didn’t stop the despair. You didn’t blame Remix, he wasn’t in the position to ask things of his superiors. But, the knowledge of it hurt. There was someone in this place that might have provided you with the company you desired -- and maybe some answers, too. Turns out, you were alone and once again denied contact.

 

“Hey, don’t look so sad…” Remix crooned, bending his helm towards you. “... I know! How’s about I give you a tour next cycle?”

 

You faltered, “A tour?”

 

“Yes! A tour of Darkmount!” Remix gestured in an arching fashion, earning a smile from you. “It might be good to get out of that lab for a bit, don’t you think?”

 

You almost couldn’t believe your ears, excitement edging your voice when you spoke. “Wouldn’t you get in trouble, though?” 

 

He shook his helm, visor brightening. “I got the cycle off, and I’m sure Soundwave will give the all-clear. How’s about it?”

 

In retrospect, you shouldn’t have agreed so readily. Here was a mech, a Decepticon no less, inviting you on a tour of the Lord Megatron’s evil spiral tower. It was dangerous. It could all be a trick and Remix could be leading you to your death. Even worse, you could see something that wasn’t meant to be seen and get murdered by  _ Megatron _ instead. Or taken to Shockwave to be experimented on like the humans before you.  

 

“Let’s do it.” You grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hooo boy,,,, howd you guys like that!!! any questions??? there were some things revealed in this that are important for later so i hope i just made them clear lmao;;; also isn't remix a cutie. bless him.
> 
> * ugh this chapter was an ass to write though, so sorry that its short and kinda all over the place. i rewrote this with a different start and end about four times already. i promise things will be better later !! :,) (also pls point out errors if there are any my eyes hurt)
> 
> * regardless, hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all the praise and sweet comments!! i love you all! <3


	12. THEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix's tour sours very quickly. Meanwhile, Megatron is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hi yall! sorry about the delay! hope you enjoy the chapter. here are some references since i forgot to add them before - hope it clears some things up! (ps these are increments taken from tf wiki that i've also had some liberty with)
> 
> -Astrosecond: about .498 seconds
> 
> -Nanoklik: about a second
> 
> -Solar cycle: refers to Earth's 24 hr day
> 
> -Breem: 8.3 minutes
> 
> -Joor: play on "hour," i would say its around that amt. of time
> 
> -Stellar cycle: about an Earthen year 
> 
> -Vorn: 83 years
> 
> -Decivorn: 8.3 years
> 
> Song:  
> [Secrets by CHVRN](https://youtu.be/I_XlhGiClQY)

Remix had kept his promise, and arrived sharply at the time he said he would. Which -- when you think back on it -- was a bit annoying. You had spent your “night” in discomfort, hovering over the toilet in the shower area due to an awful stomachache. It had caught you in the middle of a nap, and refused to let up for hours. You didn’t eat much the last time Shockwave gave you your rations, so you found yourself intervally gagging on empty air. It was a rude awakening.

 

Understandably, you were in a bad mood when Remix stopped by. You exited the bathroom for the first time in several hours, face pallid and limbs shaky, to find Remix happily describing all the places you were going to visit today. Shockwave was nowhere to be seen.

 

For the first third of his “tour” you sat morosely on his shoulder pauldron, stewing in partial agony and reluctance. You allowed the mech to chatter away excitedly without giving him any recognition. It made you feel terrible -- Remix didn’t  _ have _ to be nice to you, and yet here he was, carrying you around Darkmount like you were a friend and he was showing you his home. After about an hour the guilt wore on you and you decided to participate somewhat enthusiastically in the mech’s welcoming attitude. 

 

“--This is the lowest level, but a lot of fliers come in this way since the upper levels are more compact.” He explained, gesturing with a servo as a squadron of mentioned fliers landing from the wide opening at the front of the hanger. Their pedes hit the ground with a loud  _ thud, _ reverberating through the wide room. 

 

You eyed them warily. “How come some of you can fly and some of you can’t?” 

 

Your host seemed to brighten up at your words, his finials twitching. Before answering you, Remix acknowledged a few of such Vehicons --  _ Eradicons _ \-- as they passed by. He gave them a nod, ignoring the strange looks they cast when they noticed you upon his shoulder. Their wings hiked up high as they drifted past, and you shivered at their menacing looks. 

 

“Some of us are constructed to be fliers, others grounders. It just depends. Whatever is needed most at the time.” Remix shrugged with one arm, walking through the hanger with a careful pace. 

 

_ Whatever is needed most at the time. _ You glanced around the gigantic space. The walls were more gray here, made of light steel that reflected the hazy light from the outside. Even though Remix said you were on the lower levels, it was very high up. The mountains and cyber-obelisks in the distance were still eye-level. 

 

“I used to be a grounder, but I was reconstructed a while ago,” Remix suddenly mentioned.

 

You arched your head to look at him, furrowing your brows in confusion. “Reconstructed?”

 

The gears in his neck shifted as he nodded, and you found yourself staring at the way the wires tightened and loosened. “Yes. It’s a painful process -- switching your alternative mode, that is. But, it was for a chance to be a higher rank than I was before, so I would do it again in a nanoklik.”

 

You went silent as you processed his words. He turned the corner then, striding into a long, tubular hall that you hadn’t seen before. The alien metal wrapped itself around like a vine in twisting arches, disappearing at the end. The heat from the mech’s frame washed over you gently, and the soft, rhythmic ex-vents were starting to lull you into a sense of calm. 

 

“You don’t look like you could fly.” You noted quietly, slouching.

Remix sounded amused, “I’m an alternate frame design. It’s easy to create efficient models when there are spare parts.”

 

_ Spare parts…. _ You thought drowsily. How nice would it be to exchange parts of yourself when they were malfunctioning? Grimly, you curled into a tighter ball as said malfunction decided to painfully make itself aware. You still felt ill, but Remix was now a welcome distraction.

 

“Oh, how’s about I show you around recreational suites first?” Remix chirped, his plating buzzing, “There are some mechs I want to introduce you to.”

You tried to smile earnestly at him, but the expression came out more as a grimace. He didn't notice your strained look and now moved down the winding halls of Darkmount with a renewed purpose.

 

_ Oh well. _

 

******

 

Remix’s “friends” were an interesting bunch. Luckily, the mech knew of your nervousness around other Vehicons, and took it upon himself to ensure he was the only one to hold you. It didn’t make the experience much easier, as they still crooned and cawed over you like you were a shiny new toy. In the recreational suites, the Decepticon Army lounged, played games, and chatted as if they were on an island vacation.

There was 5T3V3, better known as “Steve” by his fellow mechs, who had an older, deeper-sounding voice to him (at this point, you could  _ only _ identify them by how they sounded). He was the “mature one” of the bunch, standing off to the side with his arms crossed and visor keenly trained on you and Remix, pretending not to be interested. What surprised you the most was his dry humor -- he often quipped barely veiled insults and observations in such a sarcastic tone that it had even managed to elicit a chuckle out of you once or twice. 

 

5679-T worked alongside Remix from what you heard -- the  _ real _ quiet one of the bunch. He had a wispy voice that made it hard to hear him, despite being a massive mechanical being with a helm larger than you stood. You liked him the best. He didn’t bother you as much.

 

3D3N, or “Eden,” as she was designated. You hadn’t even  _ known _ there could be female Cybertronians! But, it wasn’t just that. They weren’t “male” or “female” like humans were, they were  _ many _ things, but  _ similar _ at the same time. You were completely floored as the femme herself explained it to you in a rather patient voice, “We’re just another frame-type, usually smaller, but not much different.” And so far, that seemed to be the case. Every bot in the recreation room looked alike -- purple or silver, with or without wings, with similar lean shapes and sizes. Unwelcome, Shockwave’s words echoed in your head.  _ I would like to observe the similarities between our two species.  _

 

Slightly shaken, you didn’t have a second to steel yourself before you were introduced to two more mechs. Rush and Mimic. The pattern of names continued. When you asked such a question, Rush answered you, “It’s easier to say ‘Rush’ than it is ‘4U5-H3221,’ don’t you think?”

 

You purse your lips together at the blunt wording, but couldn’t find a reason to argue with that. So far, the group seemed to be  _ tame _ (if that’s what you could call it). They were obviously curious about you, asking invasive questions that attested to their poor knowledge of humans.

 

“Is it true you organics spit acid?”

 

“I bet they lay eggs -- you lay eggs don’t you?”

 

“I can’t believe how small they are… Are they all this small?”

 

“Yes, mech... Haven’t you seen the video feeds?”

 

“It’s weird when there’s one up close. The first few that were here didn’t last very long.”

 

You gulped, turning your face away to hide your growing disgust. Unfortunately, you came to meet eyes directly with Steve. The band of red light glowed brightly. “Everybot’s been talking about you,” he said, “You were the one that broke Lightlock’s visor, weren’t you?”

 

It went quiet. Then--

 

“Oh, scrap! Really? That was  _ this _ fleshy?” Rush exclaimed, jostling 5679 with a servo. He suddenly let go, finials ramrod straight. “That was true?”

 

Eden laughed smoothly, “Of course it was true! Didn’t you hear the lecture he got from Knock Out?”

 

“You got some bearings, fleshy,” Mimic sniggered overhead, moving in close enough to force Remix you move back. You didn’t even understand the pseudo-compliment to grasp it. 

 

“Alright, I didn’t come here to gossip, you guys…” Remix ex-vented. “I just wanted you to meet her.”

 

5679 grumbled lowly, “... Her? You’re not getting attached to Lord Megatron’s  _ pet, _ are you, ‘Reems?” 

Remix visibly stiffened, his vents cycling louder. You paused yourself, before glaring scarily at 5679. You  _ hated _ being called that--

 

“I’m  _ not _ getting  _ attached!” _ Remix denied, voice tense. “What’s your malfunction?”

 

Steve remained silent, but Mimic didn’t have a problem speaking up. “Don’t get so defensive! We’re just wondering why you’re spending time with a  _ fleshy _ of all things -- you know they don’t live very long--”

 

“I know that,” Remix snapped. Your eyes widened, and you partially abandoned your previous anger in favor of looking up at the mech holding you. It was the first time you had heard an  _ ounce _ of ill-will come out of Remix’s voice-box. The other bots seemed to notice that, moving away uncomfortably until Eden decided to change the subject. All you heard next were quick clicks and strange intonations.

 

You had listened to it once. When you were in Megatron’s throne room. It was the sound of the Cybertronian language, that much you could tell. Hearing it up close was a unique experience -- there was a recognizable rise and dip in the tones. You could catch more of the emotion and stress than you had when distantly seated on a platform. Remix gradually grew less and less tense, and joined in on the banter. Of course, the topic was now lost to you, so you resorted to huddling beside Remix’s helm, feeling the vibrations of his speech through your closeness to his facemask. This way, you were both able to hide and keep warm. 

 

You were buried in your thoughts, pondering on the Vehicon’s earlier statements when the mood changed again. The group moved location to another corner of the suite, where there were several large masses of metal and flat platforms -- once Eden took a seat on one of them, you concluded that they were couches and chairs of some sort, judging by their shapes. 

 

“I’m going to go now,” Remix stated to the group in your language, “I’ve got some more places to show the human.”

 

Steve handed him a cube, which glowed with a nauseatingly familiar color -- energon. “Don’t take too long, we’ve got some high-grade for later.”

 

With a stiff sort of goodbye, Remix quickly exited the suite, an unnatural sort of silence accompanying him. You watched him from the corner of your eyes, catching the dim light of his visor. His behavior festered an ugly thought in your head.  

 

Remix had been an anomaly from the moment you first met him. From what he has told you, he has never experienced the conditions of the mines below. He has never fought in a battle against the Autobots -- or even  _ experienced _ combat at a level higher than training. He was sheltered; kept with other selected Vehicons to work underneath Soundwave personally. You don’t know why you hadn’t put two and two together before; if you weren’t already sick to your stomach, you definitely were now. 

 

He was curious and naive, fulfilling the orders of his master without question and hanging on to every word they commanded like it was rapture. Remix was  _ created _ to be subservient, just like his brethren. It was probably innate -- to go against their masters would be like denying their very own nature. No matter what you just witnessed, there would always be another priority in Remix’s processor -- and it certainly wasn’t you. Shockwave’s words resonated in your head once more, despite your every attempt to forget them.

 

_ They barely have what is considered to be a spark. They live to serve the Decepticon cause. _

 

“Remix, stop for a second,” you spoke up, standing so fast on his pauldron that your head swam. He halted almost immediately, allowing you to carefully make your way to his servo.

 

“What is it?” He questioned, tilting his helm like the clueless mech he was.

 

You took a shaky breath, meeting his visor with a steady gaze.  _ You just needed to see…  _

 

“What do you think about humans?”

 

The question must have surprised Remix, because you heard his vents hitch. “What do I think of humans?” He parroted, shifting awkwardly to one leg. “What do I think of humans…”

 

The pause was deafening. You could feel your heart in your throat as you slowly worked your thoughts out past your lips. “What do you  _ truly _ think of us? Of me?”

 

The mech seemed distressed. You could hear his fans kick on with the building pressure; while you were not raising your voice, your fragile form held so much resentment and anger that it physically froze him to the spot. 

 

“I… I don’t…” Remix faltered. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

You did not keep your face neutral anymore. “One thing about humans is that we don’t appreciate being lied to.” Before the Vehicon was able to decipher your cryptic words, you retaliated. “If you were  _ ordered _ by someone -- whether it was Soundwave or Shockwave -- to talk with me, then I want nothing to do with you.”

 

Even though a mask covered Remix’s faceplates, you could  _ see _ him reel with the sudden accusation. The plating on his upper arms and shoulders fanned out in response. “Ordered?” He murmured. “I--”

 

“Are you doing this to  _ spy _ on me?” You finally asked. The words tumbled from your mouth before you could stop them, fueled by the constant anxiety and terror that seemed gnaw at you at every moment.. “I don’t understand  _ why-” _ you sucked in a breath, “ _ \--why _ are you being so nice? What’s the point of all this? It’s just as your friends said after all! What am I to you all than a toy? You’re just here to report back to Shockwave aren’t you? You’re trying to see how I’ll react to everything…”

 

Your legs shook. You should probably sit down. The pain held you like a vice, yet you wouldn’t let up. It was the first time you were allowed to speak your mind and you were going to do so until you passed out. In retrospect, perhaps the Vehicons’ words affected you more than you would have liked to admit. 

 

“Do you  _ know _ what your kind has done to us? To our planet? What gives you the right to assume I’ll let you be  _ nice _ to me?”

 

Your voice pitched to a near-scream by now. Your breath rattled in your chest as you struggled to pull in air. Arms wrapped around your torso, you tried to hold strong against a wrack of shivers. 

 

“... I understand,” Remix eventually said. Your neck ached with the force you used to lift it as you stared at him.

 

“We.... know much about you.  _ I _ heard many things.” He admitted. “But, you are the first human I have met. You see, we Vehicons work with a lot of human content -- sometimes, we would even browse through your media networks for fun.”

To your shock, Remix pulled his servo in, moving you closer to his visor. There was a sort of emotionally coolness to him now. A sad tone overtook his voice. “I always liked humans. I don’t understand why…  _ why _ we must take over your planet. But, I cannot change that. I have a duty to follow.”

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat, your voice coming out desperate. “You don’t  _ have _ to! Can’t you see that?”

 

Remix shook his helm roughly, “No, I  _ must. _ How could you say that? That would be betraying the cause!” The mech straightened, fearfully looking around the room. “We shouldn’t be talking about this here…” He curled his fingers around you, striding away in search of a secluded spot. The surroundings blurred together into a mesh of purple walls until it gave away to an indigo sky. 

 

The hot breeze of Nevada’s desert blew harshly into your face as Remix strode onto what appeared to be an outpost. The dry air sucked the mositure out of your skin instantly, splitting your already chapped lips. The taste of iron and acrid smoke wafted into your nose, and you instantly scrunched it in response. Night had fallen. The stars winked from above, distant and cold. You rubbed your cheeks, wincing as the scars pulled.

 

“I couldn’t…” Remix began, “I couldn’t think of such things. Don’t ask me that again.”

 

You frowned, “Are you not  _ upset _ at the way you are being treated?”

 

“It is necessary for the cause.”

 

“You keep saying that! It means nothing!”

 

“It means  _ everything.” _ Remix flexed the servo holding you, and you felt a flash of panic as the fingers twitched around you. Was he going to crush you?

 

He didn’t, but he did not loosen his threatening pose. You stared back up at him, conflicted, as the that glowing red band shined right back. 

 

Your previous anger suddenly melted away, leaving a deep void in your chest. Legs slipping from underneath, you crumpled into Remix’s palm. 

 

Your head was lowered, but you still felt Remix’s laser-focus on your form. You spoke with heavy words. “It’s just sad that the one thing we all wished for ended up being… exactly the opposite of what we expected. I feel like this is such a waste… You might have been a good friend.”

 

Humans couldn’t feel EMFs like Cybertronians could. A Cybertronian field expressed emotion and intent. It was an invisible, external touch that allowed them to communicate on a deeper level. If you could have sensed the faint electromagnetic shifts in the air around you, you might have felt the unexpected wrench in his own. Your words reached some part deep within of him and for the first time he had experienced an emotion previously untouched and unexplored. 

 

Empathy. 

******

 

Shockwave’s finials perked at the sound of his comm. going off.

 

He was making his way down the eastern ward -- just underneath the prison blocks -- when Starscream's obnoxious data signature pinged him at successive intervals, obviously trying to catch his attention. Shockwave knew he did this on purpose -- he also knew it would take much more than that to irritate him.

 

He dismissed the notifications on his HUD, having already reached his destination. The heavy doors slid easily as he walked past, his security clearance allowing him further passage into Darkmount’s central command. In the ward, he was greeted by the sight of an anxious Starscream, pacing back and forth. When Shockwave approached, the Seeker flared his wings and cast a scowl in his direction. He made no attempts to reel in his field, which battered the scientist as soon as he got close enough. 

“Lord Megatron has been  _ waiting _ for  _ cycles,” _ he hissed, “why have you not been answering your comm. unit?”

 

Shockwave took a klik to enjoy the lighting of his pleasure centers (amusement). “I am not at your immediate beck and call, Starscream,” the larger mech strode past, barely casting a glance, “I have been busy fixing  _ your _ messes, as of late.” He quipped.

 

Starscream bristled, narrowing his optics into slits. “Why  _ you--” _

 

“Starscream! Enough.” Megatron commanded from across the room. Almost instantly, the Seeker’s wings fell and Shockwave felt another data burst from his pleasure centers (satisfaction). As his lord approached, the scientist tipped his helm, placing his hand across his chassis as a formal greeting. 

 

“My liege,” he intoned. “What do you require of me?”

 

Megatron’s pedesteps stopped before him, and the mech lifted his helm. The warlord’s plating gleamed with freshly buffed paint, and Shockwave caught the reflection of his optic in it. “Our  _ prisoner _ has been stabilized. Knock Out has informed me that he is well-enough for the cortical psychic patch--” he saw Knock Out standing over the stasis pod, lifting a holopad and smirking, “-- I want you to deliver him to the lab and begin the process,  _ at once.”  _

 

Already, Shockwave was running diagnostics through his processor, dedicating half his power to current functioning. 

 

“Of course, my liege.”

 

As Shockwave prepared the transportation of the prisoner, Lord Megatron took his leave, the SIC trailing after him. However, he stopped just before exiting, turning back to glance over his shoulder, as if he forgot something. His optics burned as he addressed the mechs before him.

  
  


“Bring our other  _ guest _ why don’t you? I feel as if we are going to need the…  _ incentive.” _

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *school has destroyed me but im finally back! sorry about the delay yall!!! i will push for updates to be every friday from now on, i find that that time frame works best for me,,, hopefully i can follow up!! 
> 
> *hope yall have all been well!! thanks for all the support in the previous chapters, i truly appreciate it!! speaking of that, this one feels kinda lackluster on my part. i might go back to edit sometime soon. feedback is welcomed, as always, tell me what ya think! 
> 
> *see you next time, lovelies!! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


	13. GUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The tour is over but there is a surprise waiting for you and Remix in Shockwave's lab.

As expected, your outburst ruined the tour. Remix decided that it might have been best to just head back to the lab and let you rest. You had agreed, settling down on his servo once more as the mech began his trek back. He was slow and trudged every step, but at least the snail’s pace gave you some to think — and to cool down. 

 

You didn’t really regret it, but you did feel bad. On one hand, Remix had been partially deceiving you. On the other, he was fulfilling his duty and he genuinely expressed his curiosity about you. Despite everything, he was gentle and kind and he still held you in his servos like you were a valuable antique. Could he just be faking that sort of visible honesty? You didn’t know. And you didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

 

The fight had left you by now. You used up too much of your strength. Your head was spinning and your chest was aching. Not to mention, your stomach discomfort has not lessened. It took all of your energy to keep whatever little fluids you had down. If Remix noticed your pain, he didn’t say anything. The poor mech was downtrodden and had his helm lowered — as if in deep thought. You felt a flash of guilt, but you quickly tamped it away _. _

 

Sighing, you curled up in Remix’s palm, shifting side to side with his pronounced pedesteps. 

 

After a beat, “I’m sorry I yelled,” you murmured, unable to keep your angst in check.  _ Jeez, so much for no sentimentalities.  _ You almost reprimanded yourself, but Remix’s next words stopped you from doing so:

 

“It’s okay,” he answered softly. “You had a right to be angry. I would be — if I was you.” 

 

You purse your lips, lowering your gaze. Neither of you said anything more.

 

This wasn’t fair. Then again, when was it ever?

 

******

 

You knew something was different from the moment Remix stepped back into the lab. The air was electric, and you felt a million goosebumps erupt across your skin at the charged sensation. You spotted the source instantly.

 

In the back of the lab stood Megatron, menacing as always. He had his arms crossed, glaring at a holopad. His imposing frame cut a sharp figure in the dim room. Another flash of red drew your eyes away from the warlord and you noticed Knock Out beside the large monitor with Shockwave. Both were discussing things in an urgent, but hushed tone. Starscream hovered over the medical berth, flanked by three Vehicons. 

 

However, that wasn’t all. Laying in the berth was a mech you had never seen before. You stared incredulously, not believing your eyes. 

 

He was damaged; armor shredded and warped as if it had been pulled through a grinder. There were swatches of faded red and blue paint on his chassis -- what was left of his identifying colors. He appeared well-built; tall and robust, probably as big as Megatron as you eyeballed from your spot with Remix. What remained of his frame was hard to distinguish; he was missing an arm and it appeared as if the mech had his plating peeled away from his protoform. You could see the inner joints and vital lines poking in between the gaps of metal, exposed. 

 

Remix seemed not to have been expecting this surprise either. He faltered, drawing the attention of his senior Decepticons. 

 

“Back so soon?” Megatron sneered knowingly, as if reading the expression on your face. 

 

You flinched, balling your hands into fists, about to snap back -- until the warlord waved a finger. “Come,” he beckoned.

 

Remix moved without question, and you had to bite your lip to keep from hissing out at the sudden lurch. As the two of you approached, the damage done to the berth-ridden mech was becoming more and more clear. His face, marred with scars and cracks, looked young. Almost serene. Like he was in a deep sleep. You swallowed a bout of fear.  _ Had Megatron done this? _

 

Starscream chuckled, probably amused at your growing horror. “Queasy? I’m afraid you’ll have to endure it for the time being,” he mocked. 

 

Remix didn’t say anything, obediently taking his place alongside his fellow Vehicons. You decided to do the smart thing and not snark back -- not this time. It didn’t matter anyways, the other mechs continued along with their previous discussion as if nothing had ever interrupted them.

 

“Starscream,” Megatron called to the Seeker, who perked up at the sound of his name.

 

“Yes, my lord?”

 

“Bring the doctor, I believe that our  _ incentive _ has presented itself.” Megatron directly shot you a cold look, flashing his sharp dentae. Your eyes widened, and you backed up against Remix’s palm.  _ Incentive? What does he mean? _

 

You figured it out quickly; the expression Starscream gave you as he passed by was enough for you to formulate a good guess. The knowledge of it didn’t put you at ease. You caught Shockwave’s singular optic, briefly, yet it held a weight heavier than all the other Decepticons combined. You turned away.

 

Was this it? Had they listened into your conversation with Remix? Were they finally going to give you up for experimentation? You shivered involuntary, panic prickling at the base of your skull. 

 

The Vehicons marched past you, following the Seeker out of the lab to who knows where. You glanced at Remix, who remained as still as a statue. 

 

Was he going to follow orders and hand you over to watch you suffer? Even after everything he said? 

 

You knew the answer, you knew it all. And it still hurt. 

 

Minutes passed, and Starscream returned with yet another surprise. 

 

Another bot, who had his servos tied behind his back, struggled violently against the Vehicons’ hold. He snarled at them, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen their grip. You watched, in awe, as he  _ swore. _

 

“Get off me, you slaggers!” He yelled, managing to knock off one Vehicon with a particularly energetic shove. 

 

The other mechs were quick to subdue him. He fell forward, lurching with uneven steps until he collapsed before Megatron’s pedes. Realizing where he was, the mech fluidly shifted back onto to his feet, venting heavily as he backed away from the warlord. 

 

“What do you want, you  _ Pit-spawn--” _

 

“Ah, Doctor.” Megatron glowered. “ _ Wonderful _ to see your disrespectful attitude is still present. Remind me to erase that one day, hmm?”

 

The mech  _ growled _ in response. The action left you reeling. Another bot, besides Starscream, actively  _ disobeying _ and  _ rebelling _ against Megatron? However, he wasn’t just being a regular pain in the aft like the Seeker was; Starscream had too much pride, and his ego and superiority complex clashed with Megatron’s own. He did things out of spite. This bot, though… 

 

He was defiant. Steadfast. The mech was holding himself bravely in the face of adversity.

 

Who was he? 

 

“Really, now,” Starscream placed his servos on his hips, “it’s been  _ ages _ and you still insist on behaving like a sparkling having a tantrum?”

 

“You know I won’t stop until I’m free and I’ve bitten off  _ every single one of your helms--” _ the Doctor broke off suddenly, faceplates falling as he caught sight of the other mech at the medical berth. You saw his frame visibly shudder, and Megatron lit up in delight.

 

“Oh yes, your precious  _ Prime _ seems to be in such a dire state, doesn’t he?”

 

The Doctor ex-vented heavily, his  _ blue optics _ focusing in and out at the sight before him. His mouth was pinched, like he was trying to hold something back. He had turned just slightly, enough so that you were able to hear his strangled voice loud and clear.

 

“What have you done to him?” 

 

The words were soft and hurt, a complete turn-around from his previous lashing fury. Megatron, obviously expecting the change, strode toward the smaller mech with absolute confidence. 

 

“Nothing, Doctor.” The warlord said, placing a servo upon a red-and-white shoulder kibble. “We found him as so.”

 

Something about Megatron’s words were not reassuring. They held a condescending inflection, and the stranger mech seems to have noticed it. He whacked away Megatron’s servo brazenly. 

 

“Don’t tell me  _ lies,” _ he spat, “What  _ else _ do you have to gain, Megatron, from keeping Optimus alive? You’ve won the war! Why do you insist on playing this game?”

 

Megatron laughed, his voice echoing in the chamber of the lab. “You’re mistaken, if you think  _ any of this _ is over! Your fellow Autobots continue to cause trouble for me, and while Optimus is most clearly far-gone, he is  _ much _ too important to offline just yet.” 

 

_ Autobots. _

 

Your heart leaped into your throat at the phrase. You looked more closely at the Doctor’s chassis. Stamped clearly onto his chest plate was a foreign symbol; red in color and shaped like a boxy face, different from the Decepticons’ sharp purple badge. 

 

_ An Autobot. _

 

You observed the injured mech in a new light.  _ Optimus, the Autobot leader. _

 

The Doctor snarled.  _ “Frag off, _ you glitch. I won’t submit to whatever you have planned on that sadistic processor of yours.”

 

A sneer of evil proportions spread across Megatron’s faceplates. He was clearly thinking otherwise. “Who said anything about you having a  _ choice?” _

 

Before you could react, servos grabbed you. You let out a yelp as you were torn away from Remix. The mech had reached out briefly, before realizing that there was no use in attempting to get you back from his leader.

 

Megatron squeezed you in his large servo. You struggled to breath; one arm was trapped underneath the metal while the other flailed for purchase against the surface. The warlord was not being kind -- he kept adding pressure, twisting your delicate limbs into uncomfortable positions. You couldn’t help but whimper, frightened by the sudden show of violence. 

 

He held you up in front of the Autobot, and you met the Doctor’s blue gaze. His optics widened minutely, but he did not appear as concerned as you would have liked. 

 

“Now, Ratchet, I expected you to show more  _ empathy. _ Didn’t you keep humans as pets, too?” Megatron taunted, shaking you a bit to stop your movements. “The fleshlings can be mightily entertaining, don’t you think?”

 

Ratchet didn’t say anything, he glared at the warlord with a look that could melt steel.

 

“Oh? Silent now, are we? You know, I understand you much more than you realize. You don’t particularly care for Earth or the organic life on it. In those regards, you and I are alike. However, you certainly have made some… bonds with its primitive inhabitants. I would even go so far as to say you’re  _ attached.” _ Megatron’s grip increased and you cried out, feeling your bones scream. At this rate, Megatron really  _ was _ going to snap you in two. “But, you’re not  _ attached _ to this one, that much I can see. I could have forced you to watch as I slowly tore off this human’s limbs one-by-one, but that wouldn’t change anything.”

 

Disdain sparked across Ratchet’s faceplates, and he looked away to hide his expression. Your eyes teared up, involuntarily, but the subdued rage and disappointment certainly had its part.  _ This is an Autobot? _

 

“This one is too valuable,” Megatron stated casually, almost in disappointment that he couldn’t make you suffer. “Why don’t I bring in the other one? I’m sure you remember him. Rafael doesn’t quite need  _ legs _ for the tasks he’s been ordered to do--”

 

Ratchet bristled, his plating flaring as his faceplates contorted in rage. His glyphs came out  _ dangerous.  _ “You lay one servo on him and I swear upon the Allspark I’ll personally extinguish your spark! _ \--” _ The bot had leaped forward in his anger, ramming his weight into a surprised Megatron. You sucked in a breath as the mech’s servos slipped from you, leaving you to soar through the air until you began to  _ plummet, _ down down down down--

 

Something caught you. More like some _ one. _

 

You coughed, wheezing as you attempted to circulate air through your desperate lungs once more. Hands scrubbing away your tears, you began to recognize the the patterning on the servo that saved you. Looking up, Shockwave’s optic brightened and dimmed, but he wasn’t watching you. 

 

Ratchet had been hauled back, only managing to push Megatron back a few steps. There wasn’t much he could do after all; servos bound behind his back strut, the Vehicons took a few hard swings at him to subdue his rebellion.

 

“What a reaction,” Megatron sounded pleased. “It seems I struck a chord, have I?”

 

The Autobot prisoner hung his helm. You could see him wincing. Energon leaked from a significant dent in his audial. It coated the left side of his faceplate. He didn’t say anything more, now demurred by Megatron’s threat. 

 

The warlord started pacing around the Autobot medic in a controlled circle, never letting the mech escape from his red optics. 

 

“Now that we understand each other,” Megatron crossed his arms behind his back, “we are going to discuss the terms. You are going to slip through Prime’s firewalls and retrieve all data on the location of the Allspark. Fail to do so, I’ll make you watch as I have my ways with your precious human. Of course, I have many more options. We could bring him into the vacuum of space and see how long a fleshing lasts in the cold--“

 

“--I don’t have the clearance or proper programming to do so.” Ratchet interrupted, his optics unnaturally blown. “Optimus installed the firewalls long ago and only the mech who coded them could break through.”

 

The silver mech grunted, his optics narrowing into slits. “Is that so? And who might that mech be?”

 

Ratchet didn’t answer, and this time Megatron did not have the patience to weed it out of him. He stomped his pede, causing the Autobot medic to flinch.

 

_ “Who coded the firewalls?” _ He snarled. 

 

Ratchet ground his dentae, reluctant. “...Perceptor.”

 

There was a short laugh from Knock Out, but the red medic immediately stiffened when the rest of the Decepticons stared at him. 

 

“Of course it had to be that obnoxious scientist…” Starscream’s wings twitched in agitation. “Where is he then, Autobot? We don’t have all cycle!”

 

“Even if I knew, I would  _ never _ tell you,” Ratchet answered with defiance.

 

Another voice chimed in, terrifyingly cool. “You would not need to  _ tell _ us anything,” Shockwave said, turning to Megatron, “My liege, would you allow me the pleasure of using the patch on the medic instead? I assure you this way things will go much faster.”

 

Ratchet’s plating clamped down into his frame, his optics flashing with the briefest fear. Shockwave straightened, and you trembled in his grip, afraid of his next action. You haven’t been here for too long, but you recognized that hidden glee in the Decepticon scientist. It was the same way he eyed you when you first woke up on the medical slab. You’ll never get used to it.

 

“No,” Megatron responded. “It would yield nothing. Isn’t that right?” The warlord’s servo darted out, gripping the Autobot’s neck cables tightly.. He leaned down, hunching over the smaller mech in intimidation. “I’ve already searched high and low for the  _ brilliant _ Perceptor. Soundwave would have found him in a klik if he was still alive. That means only one thing, then.”

 

The Autobot was mercilessly thrown, crashing beneath the berth of his defeated leader. Ratchet cried out, vents cycling as he tried to catch his bearings. Your heart clenched at the sight, despite the way you were manhandled earlier. 

 

_ They didn’t deserve this, _ you thought. None of you did. Ratchet was resisting. He was trying to fight a battle he knew he wouldn’t win. And for some strange reason, you respected him for that. But, that didn’t make the violence easier to stomach. 

 

You frowned. 

 

As Ratchet struggled to right himself once again, the Lord of the Decepticons approached. Without even touching the other mech, Megatron kept Ratchet pinned underneath the threat of his power. Every pedestep he took made the ground tremble. You could see his plating shift, bringing him up past the height of every bot in the room. Even the Vehicons shied away in reaction. 

 

“You  _ will _ decode the firewalls, and you  _ will _ discover where the Allspark is located. If you do not, I shall bring Rafael to you and force you to watch as the light fades from his eyes.” Megatron hissed in warning. “Understand,  _ Autobot?” _

 

Your face drooped with sympathy as you saw the conflict shift across Ratchet’s faceplates. The mech bent his helm in final submission, nodding minutely as he surrendered to his fate. Megatron smirked in triumph.

 

“Get to it then.”

  
  


 

Hours later, you sit upon Shockwave’s console, oblivious to the Decepticon scientist as he worked away on something. Instead, you were staring at the dejected medic across the lab. He was gently fixing up his Prime, welding together metal to cover the exposed energon lines and inner cables. Even though he was turned away from you, you could see the turmoil ripple across his frame. Shoulders hunched, the look was one of a mech that had given up. You wanted to reassure him -- you had the sudden need to. But… 

 

You glanced at Shockwave.

 

Not yet. 

 

******

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *geez, sorry about the delay guys!! school is rough lol. shorter chapter, but i promise NEW YEAR NEW ME. updates will now always be every Friday!! i'll do my best to keep it up!!
> 
> *anyways! hope you enjoyed!! Happy New Year btw! i wish you all the best in 2019! 
> 
> *until next week! much love and thank you for the support!
> 
> *btw i shall be going back and editing this sometime soon ahahaha, so if you see typos i apologize!! i just wanted to get this one out as soon as i could! much love <3


	14. OPPORTUNITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You describe what happened for the first few hours after Megatron leaves. Then, someone confronts you.

As soon as Megatron was finished with his threatening tirade, he strode out of the lab with a renewed purpose -- likely to continue his evil plans elsewhere. Starscream followed and Knock Out trailed behind the Seeker, giving Ratchet a side-look before he stepped past him. The Autobot medic returned the blistering stare with no hesitation, and Knock Out flinched, hurrying alongside the other mechs as they left. If you weren’t so concerned at the moment, you might have laughed. Despite being in a compromising situation, Ratchet kept his biting attitude, a trait you found admirable -- and relatable. 

 

You almost missed it, but Remix cast you one more blink with his visor before he melded back into the group of Vehicons. You had no time to return anything, as the hydraulic doors slammed shut rapidly behind him. It made your heart twist in an unpleasant way. You could only hope you didn’t ruin anything between you and the one ally you might have had on Darkmount. 

 

Meanwhile, Shockwave wasted no time. He placed you on the side of his central monitor and approached the nervous medic. The two were conversing, but it was too low for you to distinguish what they were saying. Considering you couldn’t catch a single word, you realized they were probably speaking in Cybertronian. Ratchet seemed incredibly reluctant and disturbed, but he accepted certain items (wires and cords?) from the scientist before taking his position beside his fallen leader. He was ordered to start immediately, and so the Autobot did. What choice did he have anyways?

 

Shockwave returned back to his console, and just like that, he went back to his work as if nothing had ever happened. You knew the scientist was dedicated to progress, but sometimes his laser focus was unnerving.  _ Scratch that, _ you mentally added, peering at the mech,  _ more than sometimes. _ An hour had passed before anything changed. Shockwave had moved at some time to another part of the lab and returned to set two cubes down in front of you. You were so caught up with your thoughts that you hadn’t realized what it was at first.

 

_ Oh. Food. _

 

The purple mech didn’t say anything, expecting you to understand what you were supposed to do--

 

To be completely honest with yourself, you were  _ not _ looking forward to putting anything in your stomach. You didn’t feel sick anymore, but you were afraid that the rations would trigger another reaction like last one. You considered telling Shockwave that you weren’t hungry -- for the first time in ages -- but then you remembered what the mech had warned you about when you first arrived at Darkmount: if you wouldn’t eat, he had said, he would force you. And that was the last thing you wanted. Sighing, you bent over the cube and grabbed a few things. Nothing was appealing to you -- an observation that left you slightly worried -- but you relented. You chewed slowly on an apple, holding back your nausea and trying to keep your expression steady so you didn’t attract Shockwave’s attention. It tasted like cardboard...

 

After a few minutes of swallowing the bitter lumps of fruit, you drank some water and sat back down. Shockwave cast you a glance, but he didn’t offer a comment. Your shoulders slumped in relief, and you took the chance to watch the Autobot, who was quite possibly the biggest subject of your previous roiling thoughts.

 

Ratchet was now attaching cords to the ports scattered across the Prime’s frame. As he did so, it appeared that he kept running into issues -- the Autobot leader didn’t exactly appear stable. Ratchet would weld some plating back together only to have other parts splinter under the pressure. It was agonizing to listen to the screeching of metal, and you couldn’t imagine how the medic was feeling. His optics were flickering, probably from spiraling deep in his thoughts. You could see the shake in his servos from a distance. You shivered.

 

Another observation came across you then: How come Shockwave wasn’t the one working on the Autobot leader? Why would they make Ratchet do it when the scientist was somebot you understood to be entirely capable of getting vital information --  _ especially _ in less than savory ways? Was it because Megatron wanted to destroy Ratchet’s morale? You had an inkling the reason extended much further than it appeared at face-value. 

 

The snap of a helm and the flash of blue-optics caused you to jump. Ratchet had felt eyes on him, and now he was staring right back at you with a fierce intensity. You lowered your head, but you didn’t break the contact. He scowled, faceplates scrunching as if being reminded of something sour. He turned away from you, his back strut taut with stress and apprehension. 

 

You huffed.  _ There goes another good impression. _

 

******

 

You grew ansty.

 

Nothing happened. Both mechs were steadily working on their projects at uneven paces and you were left to watch and anticipate. Had they just forgotten about you amidst all the work they had to do? You didn’t quite understand why that bothered you so much.

 

To distract yourself, you walked around on the monitor, trying to get feeling back in your legs. You felt weak, but it was manageable. Some movement should do you good. Luckily, your stomach had not decided to become upset at the food you consumed earlier. A small positive. You paced for about ten minutes, wandering up and down the small section of the advanced computer system, following along the lines and gaps in the machinery. This time, your anxious behavior did not go unnoticed by Shockwave. 

 

“Would you like to return to your berth?” He questioned rather politely. You stiffened in response, squinting against the glare of his bright optic. Mulling it over for a second, you only just became aware of how exhausting the day had been -- physically and emotionally. Your vision was hazy and there was a headache beginning to throb behind your eyes. The idea of sleeping did sound very appealing right now…

 

“Okay…” you eventually answered. Wordlessly, the scientist lifted and brought you over to your now-too-familiar cage. You felt a strange sense of relief when you saw that ratty bed. You strode towards it almost too quickly and sat down.

 

“I suggest recharging. Lord Megatron will most certainly have tasks for you tomorrow.” 

 

_ Of course. _ The warlord was probably looking forward to celebrating his victory. Shockwave took your silence as confirmation, but he hesitated for a nanoklik. His optic focused in and out, dimming minutely as he took stock of you. You didn’t know what to make of it, as it wasn’t out of character for him to ogle you when he was thinking deeply about something. The moment was gone as soon as it came, however, and as the mech pulled away, his finials flicked with the slightest flare of what could have been an emotion.

 

******

 

You awoke to a loud bang and immediately shot out of bed, tumbling to the floor. 

 

Scrambling up, you stood on unsteady feet as your foggy mind sought out what had awoken you. You must have landed on your tailbone when you went down because now your whole backside was aching like a bruise.  _ I swear if that mech woke me up for the second time like this-- _

 

Two unfamiliar blue lights caught your attention. The optics shined energetically into your enclosure, causing you to squint against their brightness. A red chevron glinted, and slowly the features of the face looking at you came together as your eyes cleared and adjusted.  _ It was Ratchet. _

 

“Where is Rafael?” The medic asked threateningly, narrowing his optics. 

 

You blinked, eyes shifting back and forth as you tried to figure out what was being demanded from you. “Rafael…?” Your voice came out confused, but the nature of the question was soon answered when a memory rushed to the forefront of your mind. 

 

_ Rafael, the other human. You finally knew their name.  _

 

Noticing your growing awareness, Ratchet pressed, “He is a boy, probably a few years younger than yourself. Tell me where he is on Darkmount.” The medic sounded desperate. Your mouth opened and closed again as you struggled to form words. He appeared to be in a hurry, almost like… 

 

You glanced around the mech’s large shoulders, seeing that the lab was darkened and empty. Shockwave must have left the medic alone. You could barely make out the mangled pedes of the injured Autobot leader, the only things visible around Ratchet’s frame.  _ He must have seized the opportunity to talk to me. _

 

“I don’t know,” you admitted sadly. “I’ve never met him.”

 

Frustration wore the bot’s faceplates, and the mech shuttered his optics. “You had to have seen him! You’re the only two humans on this fortress!”

 

You crossed your arms in defense against the bot’s sharp tone. “Just because he’s the only other human in here doesn’t mean the Decepticons let us socialize with each other.”

 

That seems to have struck Ratchet in a sore spot. He grumbled and whirled away from your cage, stomping back to his pseudo-workstation. You furrowed your brows, an unwelcome and out-of-place sense of inadequacy rushing over you.

 

“Hey,” you called out from the energy-screen that blocked you from the outside. The Autobot did not face you, but he did stop in his tracks. You wet your lips before continuing, wanting to amend that awful feeling you had in your chest. “I heard from a Vehicon that he is kept with Soundwave. I tried -- I  _ asked _ if I could meet… Rafael, but they didn’t let me.” You hang your head. “But… I wouldn’t worry about it too much, I was also told that he is well-taken care of. At the moment.”

 

You realized that that might have not been the right choice of words, because Ratchet whipped his helm around to give you the most  _ frightening _ glare.  _ “‘Well-taken care of?” _ He hissed. “Please.”

 

You faltered. “I didn’t… mean it like that.” 

 

“What does it matter? We’re both stuck here, anyhow. And now Megatron is forcing me to betray the Autobots and reveal to him the one thing we spent  _ vorns _ hiding from him!” The medic kicked a stray item on the ground, making it fly across the room and crash unceremoniously into the wall. You winced at the sound, eyeing the doors warily in case somebody came running in. After a few seconds of waiting for the soldiers that never came, Ratchet had walked up to you with an astonishing speed. He pinned you underneath his optics. 

 

“You’re dying,” he stated -- abruptly but absolutely.

 

You stared at him in confusion.  _ “What?” _

 

“You’re  _ dying,” _ he repeated, almost impatiently, like he couldn’t believe you weren’t understanding him. “You’re dying from whatever Shockwave has done to you -- and who knows what they could be doing to Rafael.” He added offhandedly. 

 

“What do you mean?” Your heart started to beat faster. “What are you talking about? Tell me!” You demanded. 

 

Ratchet was about to answer, dermas parted, when he stopped. He seemed to be wrestling with his words. 

 

You grew annoyed. “Listen -- I get that you’re angry. I know you want retribution, but--”

 

Ratchet cut you off. “Retribution doesn’t even  _ begin _ to describe what I want.”

 

With that, the mech walked away from you for the final time that night. You watched as he sat down near the Prime’s berth, helm sinking into his servos. He didn’t respond the numerous times you called out to him, and eventually, you gave up and drifted back towards your bed. You don’t know how long you laid there, thinking vengeful thoughts, until you fell asleep again. 

 

The Autobots were just as doomed as Earth was, you determined. No matter the resistance, the fates of everyone defying the Decepticons hurtled towards the same outcome: oblivion. Megatron seized the lives of those on your planet and had the reigns to guide their futures as he pleased. If the Autobot leader had befallen to that sinister might, what was left in store for the rest of us? What was in store for  _ you, _ taking the medic’s foreboding words into account? This must have been what Ratchet had resigned himself to. 

Who gave Megatron the right? You wanted to scream. Who said he was the one to decide everything? If you were a Cybertronian you might have asked the warlord yourself. As a human, however, you didn’t have much of a chance -- that you understood. But, were going to go down  _ easy? _ Never. Ratchet didn’t seem like the type to understand you and your way of motivation. Maybe he would if you could explain it to him. Not yet, at least. Then again, you were always more action than words. You  _ had _ to think of a way you could succeed. What else did you have but your belief? As you slept, your chest burned with the welcome warmth of fury because there was something --  _ someone _ \-- that could help you seize an opportunity.  _ Ratchet _ could be your ticket out of  _ Darkmount. _

 

And you weren’t going to pass that up.

  
  


******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ITS MONDAY NIGHT AT 2 AM BUT ITS STILL ONE WEEK LATER SO I MADE IT LMAO,,,, 
> 
> *thank you for all the support!! your comments make me smile :') hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter, it was a bit of a filler but also a set-up for things to come! what did you think? buckle up my friends! btw excuse any typos, ill be heading back in tomorrow to adjust some things. but for now, I SLEEP. until next week!


	15. RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different is happening today and you don't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wither - Son Lux](https://youtu.be/QrzUo47ZtUM)

“Thought you’d be up here.”

 

You flinched when a warm, familiar hand landed on your shoulder. Tearing your gaze away from the glittering night sky, you met Richie’s smiling face. He was eyeing you knowingly; a twinkle in his gaze that was almost too wise for the young, handsome face it rested on. You didn’t stare long, however, and moved your eyes back towards the source of your current attention. From high up on the cliff side, you could see for miles. At night, when the sun finally set, the cold air that often settled over the desert dissipated much of the smog that came from the mines. It cleansed the toxic air and opened up the atmosphere to what seemed like millions upon millions of stars. They gleamed from a distance, quiet but reassuring. 

 

You didn’t answer Richie. Noticing that you were distracted, he settled down beside you, his feet dangling over the rocky edge. “You know, this is probably not the safest spot to stargaze,” he commented, peering at the murky bottom. The ground was so far below that it was indistinguishable in the dark. 

 

“I know.” You said softly, reverently. “But you can see everything up here.”

 

Richie went silent. You could feel his eyes on you in your peripheral. If you looked, you might have saw how grave he appeared. 

 

Minutes passed, and the night got colder. It wouldn’t be much longer before you went back to camp. The ground trembled with distant construction, and even now you could hear the roaring of alien engines as they tore their way across the indigo sky. Almost naturally, you leaned onto the man next to you, seeking the warmth he was always willing to provide.

 

“Wanna know a cool fact?” Richie asked, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You quirked a brow -- you never said no to a stray thought of his. “Sure.”

 

“Let’s say the Sun is the size of a grapefruit,” he began, a grin in his voice, “ did you know that the Earth would be the size of the tip of a ballpoint pen, about fifteen meters away?”

 

You blinked, glancing up at him -- but Richie didn’t have his eyes on you anymore. His head was tilted back at the carpet of jewels suspended above. You admired how he seemed to glow from within, even if he was covered in dirt and sweat and sallow from malnourishment.

 

“But that’s not all,” he chuckled, “You’ve been on a football field, right? Remember how big it is?” You nodded to his questions, and he continued, “Well, put the Milky Way Galaxy on that scale. Let’s say the galaxy we’re in was as big as a football field. Do you know how big our Sun would be in comparison?”

 

You furrowed your brows, now thoroughly invested in the imagery. “No. I don’t know.” You admitted.

 

“Well…” Richie paused for a dramatic effect. “Our Sun would be about one ten-millionth of a millimeter -- in other words, about the size of a single atom.”

 

You laughed humorlessly. “Seriously? That’s crazy!” Your eyes widened minutely as they darted back and forth between the constellations. “That can’t be true.”

 

“Believe me, that’s exactly what I thought. It’s funny though, right?”

 

You squinted at him in suspicion, shifting your head back just enough so that the top of it touched his jaw. “What do you mean by funny? That isn’t funny at all!”

 

“How is it not?” Richie’s smile grew wider, and you had a strange feeling he knew something you didn’t.

 

“Because we’re so small, so insignificant?” You groused, not hiding the bitterness in your voice, gesturing out towards the sky. “We’re so impossibly  _ tiny _ that we might as well be invisible?”

 

Richie hummed. “You’re forgetting something.”

 

“And just what is that?”

 

Richie looked at you with the most joyous expression, as if he had just heard the best joke. 

 

“On that scale, where do you think the Decepticons would be?”

  
  


_ ****** _

 

When you awoke, you desperately hoped things would return to normal. Of course,  _ normal _ on Darkmount didn’t really exist. Normal was a false hope. But, what you had before yesterday was somewhat  _ predictable. _ And predictability meant  _ survivability. _ Megatron’s grand display of power only served to remind you what was left in store. It would have been nice to believe that things would progress steadily and eventually, by some miracle, you would be able to seize your chance and escape. It was frustrating when the passing days only solidified evidence against that. 

 

Shockwave had worked well through the time you slept, it seems, as he kept flirting back and forth in front of your cage. You watched him with a sense of wariness from your bed. The behavior was uncanny; it was almost like the scientist was engulfed in a fervor, moving without a purpose as if to distract himself from an itch. 

 

Normal, it seems, wouldn’t be happening today.

 

About an hour into your day, a Vehicon entered the lab. It was not Remix, to your disappointment (and slight fear). This one walked stiffly with their helm tipped high and their kibble pushed back -- ever like the soldier they were. They stopped by the scientist and spoke with him in a hushed, clipped tone. You could see Shockwave’s finials twitch. 

 

Before you could react, you were being taken out of your cage. Struggling briefly in Shockwave’s servo, the mech gave you a pointed glare, probably warning you to behave as you were handed over. You stiffened, but you certainly didn’t hide your annoyed expression.

 

As the Vehicon carried you away for what should be your daily routine, your eyes caught Ratchet’s in passing. The Autobot medic was leaning against the side of Optimus’s berth, seated in a separate chair. His helm hung low, but you still managed to draw his optics away from the full energon cube he was holding in his servos. Dim optics flashed briefly before moving back to focus on the ground. You looked away in turn.

 

******

 

The Vehicon was  _ not _ taking you to the throne room. They made several different turns, and took another elevator instead of the designated one you had been so use to seeing. The mech ignored your questions and protests and proceeded to traverse the fortress in a dizzying fashion. You tried to memorize the way back in case you needed to, but you found it to be impossible after you ascended several levels. Darkmount was a maze; its structure and design barely made any sense. 

 

Eventually, the Vehicon paused in front of a massive door. The purple-gray metal of Darkmount’s interior warped around it in an arch, wild and menacing. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it. Underneath your cold skin, your heart pounded like a drum. With a hidden prompt, the Vehicon stepped forward and the doors slid apart with a ferocious screech. You winced at the sound, huddling against the energy-screen of your cage as the darkness yawned past the entrance. 

 

You might have just entered the gates of Hell, because what you saw beyond the void was the Devil himself. Megatron was seated at a long table, his powerful silver frame spread out in leisure. There was a cube on the the desk and a lone data pad in his servos. His helm was canted  so that the faint lighting overhead caught itself upon its reflective surface. Those optics -- dark as fresh blood and stormy with thinking, slashed through the air like the beam of a headlight on a foggy night. And like a deer, you were caught in them. 

 

He said something to the Vehicon, and without another word you were left on the desk in full view of the warlord. Megatron didn’t take those vivid optics off of you, and you squirm underneath them. You  _ hated _ how all Cybertronians seemed to take pleasure in that. 

 

“You appear troubled,” Megatron’s rumbled, his engine purring, “Is there something on your mind?”

 

You refused to take the bait, casting your gaze over to the door. It was a black square in the darkness. Megatron had the lights turned so low that it was hard to see anything but his own gray silhouette and those  _ dangerous _ optics. They rose out of the shadows like twin lighthouses as he got closer. 

 

“Thinking about your Vehicon friend?” Megatron questioned. “Are you wondering where he went?”

 

Your stomach flip-flopped. It appeared that the mech wasn’t waiting a second before getting to point of your summons. Desperately, you tried to neutralize your turmoiled expression -- but Megatron, ever-so-observant, seized the opportunity to beat you down even further. “Tell me, human. Did you really believe that R3-M1X would abandon the Decepticon cause for some pretty words?”

 

“--I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You hissed quickly, feigning ignorance, hoping he wouldn’t notice your clenched fists. Megatron expected the response; he tilted his helm to the side, optics focusing. The mech uncoiled himself like a snake from his seat, looming over you. 

 

“Is that so?”

 

Yes, this was it, you thought. He had caught you. You had known from the second you entered Darkmount that you were being kept on close watch. But hearing it coming from Megatron’s mouth was much more…  _ unsettling _ . At least before, you could pretend you weren’t being observed like a wild animal. Now you would have to spend even more time worrying over what you said and what you did and  _ how you did it-- _

 

Your eyes sought out anything to look at but the mech’s burning gaze. There was a sharp point on the mech’s upper armor that glinted, and it was there that your eyes remained. However, the heat of Megatron’s scrutiny beat down on you; like standing inches away from a blazing fire. Out of habit, your teeth worked the inside of your cheek. You could already taste the iron from your blood.  

 

Megatron stared at you contemplatively after a few moments of silence, his brow plates scrunched. “Has the fight left you? Do you not have anything to add? I am the source of your troubles -- have you nothing to say to me what after all you revealed to your friend?”

 

You squeezed your eyes shut, rubbing your hands into your numb face, pressing away the nervous thoughts. “He’s not my friend!” You blurted, still hiding your face. “He’s not my friend.” You added much more softly.

 

“Perhaps. But your attachment is pathetically obvious. R3-M1X is our oldest soldier -- our first. He has seen enough of this war to know how to work around it. And he will continue to do so until he reunites with the Allspark. His behavior with you was a front. I was merely curious -- what do you believe your purpose to be here, human?”

 

You floundered, mind spinning at the sudden question. “My purpose?”

 

“Yes,” Megatron hummed. “Your  _ purpose.” _

 

A lump settled itself in your stomach.  _ Your purpose? _ What was this mech trying to do? Make you angry? You couldn’t answer him. You were struggling underneath the enormous weight of knowledge that had just been thrown at you to even consider something as complex as your  _ purpose. _

 

Megatron decided for you. “Your silence is telling. The human does not understand its purpose because it has  _ none. _ I will remind you: you are here to serve us until the end of your pitiful life cycle and that is all. Your attempts to subterfuge and resist will easily be thwarted. It is best for you, and the rest of your species, to come along quietly until then.” Megatron sneered. “I will never understand why the Prime ever had any hope for you.”

 

You didn’t want to listen anymore. Megatron was tunneling doubts that didn’t belong into your head. With a growl, you glared up at the towering mech. “You Decepticons aren’t any better than us.”

 

Megatron laughed cruelly. “Spoken like an Autobot! I take it back, I now see why Prime loved keeping you humans as pets. You’re so easy to cast into the  _ righteous _ mold.”

 

“I don’t care about the Autobots, either,” you argued. “What you are doing is  _ wrong.” _

 

The warlord looked entirely too amused. “Wrong? That is  _ rich _ coming from you. Do you think I haven’t noticed how violent and primitive you fleshlings are? I am doing this for a greater cause -- I am reviving our planet and ridding Cybertron of what poisoned it in the first place!” The cube of energon was slammed down into the table and you flinched. You hadn’t even noticed that the mech had lifted it to drink out of it. 

 

There was a lengthy pause.  Megatron’s narrowed optics brightened, bathing the murky room in red. Your back straightened, and you refused to pull away from the contest. You would show him you weren’t afraid. You would show him just how  _ wrong _ he was. 

 

“Initially,” Megatron started, “I ordered you to be brought here so that I may reiterate what I meant by keeping you alive. Consider yourself lucky that I haven’t crushed you underneath my pede just yet.” 

 

You sucked in a breath. The mech leaned back.

 

“Now that all the unpleasantries are out of the way…” His lip plates pulled into a smug grin. “Why don’t you fulfill that purpose we discussed? I am in a good mood today.”

 

******

 

Shockwave was busying himself with his console when a certain medic approached him. The Autobot had finally strayed away from his place beside the Prime, and from the flaring of his EM field, Shockwave could see that he was feeling much more bold.

 

“Whatever you are doing to that human, I want you to stop it.” Ratchet demanded. “I don’t know what you’ve concocted in that sick processor of yours over these past stellar cycles, but I refuse to take part in any of it.”

 

Shockwave allowed his tactile sensors to open wider, analyzing Ratchet’s unique signature as he faced away from him. He did not expect the medic to attack him, but it was a precaution. He palmed a stabilizing rod in his his servo, ready to drive the sharp end of it into the medic’s vitals if he even so much as toed past the invisible line. “What I do is necessary,” Shockwave said, “There is no progress without risk.”

 

Ratchet’s plating bristled, the protoform underneath crawling with disgust. “You don’t  _ understand _ what you’re doing, Shockwave. That human won’t last--”

 

“Your job is to disable the kill code on the Prime, not worry about the wellbeing of an organic.” Shockwave interrupted, turning his helm just slightly so that he could observe the medic. “It is none of your concern, and I did not ask for a second opinion.”

 

The Autobot’s fists clenched, and even with his field drawn in tight, Shockwave could pick up on the  _ uncertainty/fear/hopelessness _ that leaked out. 

 

“I suggest you continue. Lord Megatron will grow impatient if does not see results within the next solar cycle.”

 

Not without a snarl, Ratchet practically stomped back to his Prime, beginning his tedious work once more. It shouldn’t be much longer, Shockwave thought, until the bot managed to break through the firewall and reveal the location of the Allspark. The scientist opticked the medic as his processor churned. Of course, there was a chance that the firewall would tear through Ratchet’s circuitry and fry the Prime’s hard drive -- but that was unlikely. The Autobots would have never installed a kill code for such important information if they hadn’t created a back door. A back door that only a trusted companion could enter. 

 

Shockwave chuffed, turning his helm back towards the device he was establishing. Yes, it wouldn’t be much longer. Once they had the Allspark, Shockwave could finally complete his work on Cybertron. He would ensure its longevity. His  _ magnum opus. _ A subroutine that once denoted  _ pleasure _ prickled in the back of his processor, and he was certain that if he still had a face, he might have been  _ smiling. _

 

******

 

You were returned to the lab, shaken but intact. As routine -- always as routine -- you were dropped onto the console of the main computer, and barely noticed as Shockwave set various objects down around you. It wasn’t until you felt the feather-touch of a sharp claw against your back that you reacted. Skirting away from the sensation, you whipped around to face the scientist you previously ignored.

 

“Stand up,” he ordered, pinching wires from a contraption between his fingers. As with anything Shockwave demanded, you were tempted to ask why. But, the infuriating conversation you just had with Megatron made you hesitate. Slowly, you lifted yourself onto your numb feet. Seeing that you were cooperating, Shockwave attached the bands around your limbs; they were of a thin, mesh-like material, that snugly fit around the curves of your joints. Wires extended from the embedded ports, and Shockwave directed you towards where they lead.

 

A machine. 

 

It sat on the console, growling like a beast. It was small enough to fit in the cusp of Shockwave’s palm, but as large as a car to you. You hesitated at the sight of it, not having realized that the contraption had been meant for you when the scientist had placed it down. 

 

“Go ahead.” He said, his voice as clinical as always. You refused to look at him as you followed yet another order.

 

Unlike any of the other metal Shockwave exposed you to, the machine was warm. You sank into it quickly,  _ enjoying _ the heat it gave off. But, your brief moment of peace was immediately shattered as the device reacted to your movement and clamped down on you from all sides, leaving only your arms free. 

 

You panicked.

 

“Shockwave, what--” you squeaked, struggling to remove yourself from the pressure. It was like a servo; wrapped tight around your body and kneading you until your lungs collapsed and you were left screaming without air--

 

The mech was attaching things to your skull. “Calm yourself,” he said, “this is merely another test.”

 

_ Another test? _ That didn’t reassure you, but the methodical motion of Shockwave’s actions grounded you -- if briefly. “A test?” You voiced your concerns. “What kind of test?”

 

The servo moved away from you, and you could feel the stickiness of the sensors on your bare head. “A cognitive test.” The mech replied somewhere off to the side, away from your line of sight. You continued to shake; out of fear? out of anger? You didn’t know. The machine rumbled and transformed, shifting its outer plating around. A small console appeared in front of you, and suddenly Shockwave was in front of you again. 

 

“Match the sounds with the symbols,” he explained, his optic unbearably close. You don’t know if you would ever get the sight of it out of your nightmares. “You must match over ninety percent to complete the task.”

 

You sat there for a second, processing what was being said to you. “What if I can’t do it?” 

 

Your voice sounded small and weak; like the chirps of a frightened little forest bird lost in the sprawling height of a metropolis. Shockwave tilted his helm, his finials twitching just enough so that you knew he had heard you.

 

“Make sure that you do.”

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew sorry for the delay guys!! hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! :) ive been experimenting a bit with my writing so i hope this one doesn't come off too weird. things are picking up!! what do you think?
> 
> *and again, thanks for all the support, i really appreciate it! until next friday!! (i stg I WILL DO IT BY THEN) much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> * feedback is appreciated c: this is my first work in the transformers fandom, so i hope i do it some justice!!! thank you!!!
> 
> * here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skainswrites) in case you guys have questions or just wanna nerd out with me! :)


End file.
